Nuestro Destino es Estar Juntos
by Midori Uchiha Phantomhive
Summary: Sakura es nueva en Konoha, entra e segundo año de preparatoria aunque en su clase todos son mayores que ella, conoce a Sasori en su primer día en el pueblo, haciendo-ce bromas mutuamente, los llevan a experimentar cambios en sus sentimientos, lo se mal summary pero denle la oportunidad, les va a gustar, dedicatoria dentro de la historia... onegai léanla... final feliz
1. Chapter 1

**N/A Gente llego aquí con otra historia, espero les guste, tratare de que inner kathee no ponga mucha tragedia ya que es su especialidad, y inner Daimar ****¬_¬ que trabaje más…**

**Inner Daimar: oyeee! Al menos yo te ayudo con los nombres**

**Inner kathee: no aportas ideas para la historia ¬_¬**

**Midori: ya ya es el primer capítulo aburriremos a la gente**

**Inner kathee: y a mí qué?**

**Midori: ¬_¬ luego te quejas**

**Yo no amo a Sakura, pero tampoco la odio ya que mi amiga Glaisber Perrotta ama a Sakura y me ha influenciado, no me gusta el sasusaku pero me encanta el sasosaku :3 y por eso esta historia, y se la dedico a Glaisber Perrotta ya que a ella también le encanta *sonrisa estúpida***

**Declamier: estos personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto (persona que inner kathee tiene unas pendientes con el) la trama es mía.**

**Advertencias: AU… y lo que sea que se me ocurra poner, Sasori tiene 17 años al igual que los demás Akatsuki, y Naruto y sus amigos 16, menos Sakura que tiene 15**

**PDD: si quieren aportar ideas a la historia déjenme un mensaje personal, y si no están registrados aquí les dejo aquí mi correo: .u.p y yo tomare consejo por que….**

**Inner kathee/inner Daimar: el que agarra consejo llega a viejo :3**

**Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con la historia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Nuestro Destino Es Estar junto.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 1: Chica Nueva**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy nueva en el pueblo de Konoha, mi edad, 15, años se supone que debería estar en último año de secundaria pero digamos que soy muy inteligente, al menos eso es lo que dice la gente, y entrare a la prepa en segundo año, sí, sí, me adelante pero no era porque yo quería, mis padres dicen "_hay que sacarle provecho a las oportunidades, quien diría que detrás de esa frente tan grande hay tanto cerebro_" y mi padre le dice luego "_pero que dices mujer por eso es la frente" _si mis padres están loco, al menos sé que me quedare con Tsnade una amiga/hermana de mi madre y siempre me he llevado bien con ella y me quedare en su casa mientras voy a Konoha high School (que original :3), volviendo a lo de antes, entrare a la prepa sé que tendré problemas, ¿que por qué? la lista es muy larga, al menos para mí.

Mi enorme frente

Mi "inteligencia"

Soy menor que la mayoría...pero que digo menor que todos

No soy muy voluptuosa, mi pecho es promedio mi reta guardia no esta tan mal, soy baja, mucho para mi gusto

Mi humor, digamos que si me buscas me encuentras

Mis ojos verdes jade, sé que para mucho so de ensueño tener ojos de ese color pero, para mi gusto no lo son

Y mi "lindo" cabello… rosa, si rosa, es tan de niña, y sobre todo me frustra que me pegunten que si es natural

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la calles del pueblo de Konoha, cuando choco con algo o alguien, haciéndola que se callera de culo, junto con las cosas que llevaba

-Animal fíjate por donde vas- dijo el chico

-**chanaroo, ya vera quien quedara como animal-** pensó Sakura

- a quien le dices animal, si no te has fijado soy mujer y no cualquier mujer, ya verás-

-valla al parecer eres una salvaje- volvió a decir el chico

La gente empezaba a mirar a los dos chicos en el suelo discutiendo con un viaje de maletas por su alrededor

-Danna que hace en el piso discutiendo con esa chica?- pregunto un rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules

-cállate Deidara- dijo el pelirrojo

-pero si el que grita y llama la atención de la gente eres tú, Sasori Danna hm-Dijo Deidara con sus brazos en jarra mirando acusadoramente a Sasori

Sasori se sonrojo mientras lo disimulaba levantándose del suelo

Deidara ayudo a la pobre Sakura a levantarse, pero aún estaba muy cabreada y estaba refunfuñando

-disculpa a Sasori Danna, abecés es muy grosero- dijo Deidara haciéndole mala cara a Sasori mientras ayudaba a Sakura a recoger sus maletas – veo que eres nueva aquí en el pueblo- dijo Deidara señalando la maletas

- si soy nueva- dijo Sakura con un puchero mirando a otro lado (ya se parece a inner kathee, no supera la caída)

-si quieres te ayudamos a ir algún lugar- dijo Deidara caballerosamente (que? En mi fic Deidara es relajado con las chicas, CON LAS CHICAS)

-Deidara, no tenías que comprar arcilla- dijo Sasori tratando de evitar a toda costa pasar más tiempo con la salvaje, si ya Sasori eligió su mote

-no eso puede esperar, por cierto linda mi nombre es Deidara Namikaze Uzumaki- dijo el chico presentándose a la pelirrosa (si es hermano mayor de Naruto) – y él es Sasori No Akasuna- dijo Deidara señalando a el pelirrojo, con una mirada de "preséntate o llaveras mi arte en acción"

- si como sea- dijo "amablemente el No Akasuna

-Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno- dijo Sakura de mala gana

- por cierto a dónde vas- dijo el rubio

-a mi casa- dijo una curta voz

Sakura volteo y su expresión cambio de una de cabreada y cara de "acércate y te parto la cara" a una de completa felicidad- TIA TSUNADE- grito Sakura mientras corría a abrazar a su tía (recuerden la mama de Sakura y Tsnade son como hermanas por lo tanto el tía)

A Deidara le pareció tierna la escena, pero al amargado pelirrojo le pareció linda la sonrisa de la chica

A Deidara le resonó en la cabeza TIA TIA TIA TIA TIA

-espera, quieres decir que eres sobrina de la directora de la escuela?- pregunto un incrédulo Deidara

-si es mi linda sobrina- dijo Tsnade con un fondo de arcoíris unicornios, y cosas así

A los tres jóvenes les resbalo una gota por las sienes

-bueno como se ofrecieron a ayudar a mi linda, bella, hermosa sobrina, lleven las maletas- dijo Tsnade mientras apapachaba a Sakura

Los chicos ayudaron a la directora con las maletas de su sobrina, porque era la directora no les venía mal unos puntos a su favor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a la casa de Tsnade subieron las maletas a lo que sería el cuarto de la peli rosa, en ese momento entro una llamada al cell de Deidara

*inserte tono de llamada* :3

-Halo-

-_dei-niisan dijiste que me llevarías a comer ramen D´ttbayo-_

-si Naruto, pero estaba ayudando a la directora en un asunto-

-_pero yo quería ramen D´tebayo, y tanto que me costó convencer al teme, incluso Itachi iba a ir pero cierto niisan falto a su palabra, que diría nuestra progenitora, que siempre hay que cumplir con lo que uno dice perooo, no…_

A Deidara empezaban a marcársele las venas en su cara hasta que exploto

-está bien Naruto está bien, ya voy hm- *inserte sonido de finalizo llamada*- lo siento pero me tengo que retirar mi hermano no me dejara en paz hasta que lo lleve a comer ramen-

Deidara salió corriendo de la casa dejando solo a Sasori con el par de mujeres

-bueno yo también me voy, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para cuando empiecen las clases- dijo Sasori, salió y se fue a hacer su "diligencias"

-bueno tía, voy a acomodar las cosas, mañana me toca mi primer día de clases-

-muy bien, mañana estudiaras en la escuela que dirijo wiii- dijo Tsnade con un rubor en la cara

-**ya empezó a beber U****¬_¬, lo que hace cuando Shizune-neesan no está- **pensó Sakura (Shizune es hija de Tsnade el padre es…)

Sakura subió acomodo sus cosas, se ducho, y se acostó a dormir mañana tenia clases desde temprano

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*inserte sonido de despertador*

Sakura apago el molesto aparato, se levantó se ducho arreglo, se puso su uniforme que es como el que usa kagome en inuyasha pero en vez de verde es rojo, su cabello llega hasta los hombros, se hizo una coleta alta con mechones que caían a cada lado de su cara, se miró inconforme al espejo

-**algo es algo, al menos me veo presentable- **pensó Sakura

Bajo tomo su desayuno y se fue con su tía en su camioneta negra (la que ustedes quieran no se de carros ˃_˂)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a la escuela, fue a la dirección a allí se hallaba Shizune, pues era asistente y mano derechas en la escuela, y a la vez su hija :3

-Shizune-neesan- dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba- me hiciste falta anoche- dijo Sakura con un puchero

- es que estaba en casa de Orochimaru oka-sama, me toca esta semana con el (Shizune tiene 20 años pero como sus padres son, "ellos" aún vive con ellos para cuidarlos)

Orochimaru y Tsnade estaban casados pero al amante de las serpientes se le metió por los ojos una joven llamada Anko, ocasionando que Tsnade y él se divorciaran y casándose con la otra (no me mal entiendan), Tsnade salía con Jiraya un antiguo compañero, y ahora eran prometidos, el resultado del matrimonio entre Tsnade y Orochimaru fue Shizune

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los alumnos ya estaban en sus clases y nos encontramos en la clase de segundo año c, en clases de matemáticas con Azuma, cuando de repente entra la directora

-haber mocosos, mi sobrina va a estudiar en este salón más vale y la traten bien o si no *inserte una Tsnade cuando Naruto le dice vieja*-

Todos quedarón tipo militar sentados derechos con un HAI al unísono

-te dije que no les dijeras así, no quiero que me traten con hipocresías- dijo Sakura con más de una vena en la sien

-pero eres mi sobrina- dijo Tsnade con estrellitas en los ojos

A los presentes les callo una gota por la sien

Tsnade salió del salón diciendo un "_ya saben" _

Sakura estaba parada en frente de la clase con una cara normal sin expresión alguna solo relajada

-muy bien, preséntate a tus compañeros- dijo Azuma

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me acabo de mudar, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia

-cuántos años tienes?, digo te vez muy joven para estar en segundo año- dijo una pelo morado

-15- dijo Sakura como si dijera "ayer llovió :D"

Todos empezaron a murmurar sobre la edad de la chica nueva

-no eres muy joven para estar en la prepa?- pregunto un peli naranja

-sensei me puedo sentar?- pregunto Sakura tratando de evadir el tema

-claro elije cualquier asiento vacío- dijo azuma

En la clase habían 3 asientos vacíos, uno al lado de un chico extraño con cabello verde y su cuerpo con dos colores de piel (Zetsu), y los otros dos al final de la clase cerca de la ventana, (ya saben eran mesas en pareja), Sakura eligió el que estaba junto a la ventana

La clase ya había avanzado como unos 10 minutos, cuando de repente entran dos personas agitadas, sudadas, y con el uniforme desarreglado, Sakura no se percató de ello estaba entretenida con los ejercicios que coloco el sensei en la pizarra

-sensei hay alguien en mi lugar-dijo una voz muy familiar para la peli rosa

-valla, pero si es Sakura- dijo la otra persona

Sakura al escuchar su nombre miro al frente para encontrarse con Sasori y Deidara, el pelirrojo estaba con el ceño fruncido y Deidara estaba con una sonrisa sexy (*¬* solo imagínenselos)

-si tanto quieres estar cerca de la ventana, siéntese con la señorita Haruno, además eso le pasa por llegar tarde señor Akasuna, y señor Namikaze…

-si ya se sensei, me siento con Zetsu- dijo Deidara con fastidio.

Sasori se sentó con la chica de ojos jade refunfuñando, Sakura solo lo ignoro

Azuma estaba resolviendo los ejercicios para que sus alumnos verificaran si estaban correctos.

-el resultado es 6- dijo el sensei orgulloso de su ardo trabajo de explicar el ejercicio

-sensei a mí me da 8- dijo Sakura

Todos quedaron con cara de WTF

-oye niña no digas tonterías tu ejercicio no puede estar correcto, eres solo una mocosa de 15 años- dijo uno de los alumnos

-**tiene 15 años que hace en segundo año de prepa?-** se preguntaba internamente Sasori

-no creo que me haya equivocado, las matemáticas son mi pasión- defendió su resultado azuma

-no digo que no sepa, solo que cometió un error, solo eso- Sakura se levantó de su lugar, tendió su mano, para que el sensei le diera el marcador, azuma le dio el negro, la pelirrosa negó, y señalo el rojo.

-ya veo- dijo azuma orgulloso de su ahora favorita alumna

Sakura había encerrado en círculos un signo negativo que tenía que ser positivo, ocasionando que azuma restara 2

-valla señorita, ahora veo que de verdad merece estar en mi clase- apremio el sensei

Todos tenían cara de WTF una niña de primaria les gano

**-no es gran cosa solo presto atención- **pensó Sasori nada contento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era hora del almuerzo Sakura estaba sentada en el pasto al pie de un árbol siempre le había gustado la naturaleza, era su única amiga, ya que las chicas nunca eran amables con ella

-parece que este año también estaré sola- dijo la chica en voz alta mientras mordía su emparedado de jamón

-ho-hola eres un..nueva?- pregunto una chica que recién llegaba frente a Sakura

-hmm- articulo Sakura asintiendo pues tenía la boca llena

-podemos sentarnos contigo?- pregunto una rubia

- si sería genial- dijo otra con chonguitos

Sakura trago, y dijo- no hay ningún problema es un país libre

Las chicas se sentaron

-por cierto soy tente-

-yo ino-

-y..y yo hi… Hinata-

-soy Sakura- dijo la Haruno con desinterés

-oye estudias en otra sección de primero no te vimos en nuestra clase- pregunto tente

-estoy en segundo-

-en… en segundo?, pero si hasta te ves menor que nosotras- dijo ino

-mis padres me adelantaron, y si soy menor que ustedes creo- dijo Sakura

-cuantos.. años tienes?- pregunto hinata jugando con sus dedos

-15-

-QUE?- dijeron las tres chicas

-**por qué a todos les sorprende mi edad, ni que tuviera 10, ahí si deberían sorprenderse- **pensaba Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-vamos danna deje lo amargado- decía un rubio fastidiado

-que no estoy amargado- respondía el pelirrojo

-vamos Sasori, todos sabemos que te gusta estar con tu novio- dijo divertido un peliblanco

-CALLATE HIDAN- dijo Deidara sonrojado- no somos novios

-cierto, porque a Deidara le guste ver bóxer en vez de pantaletas no significa que a mí también- dijo Sasori de muy mal humor

Todos lo Akatsuki estaban revolcándose de la risa por el comentario de sasori mientras, Deidara estaba rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza y el coraje

-haaaaa!-grito Deidara- me voy a almorzar a otro lado son unos pesados- tomo su charola y se fue

- a ver qué te pasa?…. Mmmm... No será que te gusta la chica nueva, pero esta de mal humor por que en todas las clases te ha ignorado- dijo Zetsu –**cierto, cierto, es eso- **dijo Zetsu

-Como creen que me gusta alguien como Haruno, es tan no femenina es una salvaje, sabelotodo, es plana, rara, frentona, y de paso ¿Qué con ese pelo? No había otro tinte para el cabello- exploto Sasori

Todos se quedaron rígidos, sorprendido, asustados, muy asustados, pues detrás de Sasori se hallaba Sakura con un aura oscura a su alrededor y con un brillo siniestro en los ojos

-está detrás de mi verdad?- pregunto Sasori

_Sakura dijo a las chicas, que al final terminaron cayéndole bien pues no le dijeron mocosa no nada se alegraban, y le dijeron que era muy bueno ser lista así sería la más guapa cuando fuera a la universidad según Ino por ser más joven, dijo que iría a la cafetería pero se perdió la escuela era grande, pero para su suerte, o eso creyó, vio a Sasori y a los demás chicos de su clase así que decidió acercarse a preguntarle donde quedaba el lugar pero se encontró a Sasori, hablando mal de ELLA_

Los amigos del pelirrojo solo asintieron, Sasori encaro a la pelirrosa, pero se arrepintió pues Sakura daba miedo

-primero, no soy sabelotodo, segundo no soy una salvaje, tercero el tamaño de mi frente y la forma de mi cuerpo no es tu problema y mi cabello es natural- cuando Sakura termino de hablar- chanaroooo- estampándole su puño en la cara al Akasuna tumbándolo en el acto

Todos los presentes ºOº

Sakura se fue a otro lugar lejos de la chusma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_La fuerza de esa chica es descomunal" _decía un chico

"_viste como le dejo la cara al pobre" _dijo otro

**-quien sería al idiota que le partieron la cara- **se preguntaba Deidara internamente, mientras caminaba por los pasillos a su casillero

**-**es que es un idiota porque dice esas cosas-

-**y esa voz?, viene de la biblioteca, mmm mirare a ver quien sufre para reírme un rato :D- ** pensó Deidara (chismoso)

-es que ese tal Sasori, ahhhs, me alegra haberle partido la cara- dijo una triunfal Sakura detrás sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca "leyendo" un libro

- así que tú fuiste "el" famoso golpeador, y el idiota golpeado fue Sasori danna- dijo divertido Deidara

-no deberías verlo de forma divertida es tu amigo-

-es mi amigo, pero también es un gran idiota, además pienso en que también lo golpeaste por mí-

-a que te refieres?- pregunto la chica

-pues que él siempre me molesta por mis _"preferencia"- _dijo Deidara haciendo énfasis en la palabra preferencias

-explícate, que no te entiendo- dijo Sakura

-pues veras….

Sakura noto el cambio de actitud de Deidara y se dio cuenta que era algo personal

-vamos, no tienes por qué preocuparte, si no quieres decírmelo no importa- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza

-es que no me gustan las mujeres, de forma romántica- dijo Deidara escondiendo su cara

-oh, ya veo, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso- dijo Sakura- hay muchos que piensan como tú, y no tienen la suerte de tener amigos que no se sientan incomodos con ellos, tal vez Sasori y los demás te molestan con eso, como queriendo decir que no le molesta tus preferencias, y lo ven como una forma de divertirse restándole importancia al asunto ¿no crees?

- de.. de verdad piensas eso-

-pues claro, las veces que he visto a Sasori contigo, te ve como al hermanito/amigo que más prefiere, además es mejor a un amigo que te recuerde lo que eres y no que lo ignore-

-tienes razón, gracias Sakura-

-no hay de que Deidara, por cierto, ¿tienes novio?- pregunto con un extraño brillo en sus ojos (Midori inner Daimar y inner kathee con estrellitas es una fujoshi)

-n-noo- dijo un Deidara muy sonrojado

-haaaa, yo quería verte con un novio- dijo Sakura desilusionada

-no me digas que no te molesta tener un amigo tan guapo como yo, con novio y no con una novia- dijo Deidara presumiendo su belleza

-no, es tan kawai.. a mi me encanta el yaoi, y siempre he querido tener un amigo uke- dijo Sakura como si dijese "ayer salió el sol"

-jajajajaja, se rio Deidara- de verdad eres única, y si seré tu amigo uke aunque, no le digas a nadie que lo soy, que crean que soy seme- dijo Deidara divertido

-no te preocupes, eres el primer amigo que tengo "así" y no arruinare una hermosa amistad como esa por andar de chismosa- dijo sakura

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron platicando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasori estaba en la enfermería solo, pues corrió a sus amigos no dejaban de burlarse de el por qué lo golpeó una chica

-**por Kami, pero que chica, aun me duele la cara, sería divertido verla pelear con alguien que no sea yo, pero puede que sea todo eso que dije… pero tiene una sonrisa muy linda,…. Pero que mierda pienso, me vengare ya vera esa chica… le hare la vida imposible- **pensaba el pelirrojo acostado en la enfermería

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día, otro día aburrido de clases, y Sasori estaba muy de buen humor, raro, muy raro

-buenos días Sakura- dijo Sasori, muy ¿feliz?

-buenos días- respondió con una ceja alzada la chica- que mosca te pico hoy- **si piensa que me voy a tragar eso se equivoca- **pensó Sakura

-nada no puedo acompañar a mi compañera de clases al salón?- pregunto inocente el Akasuna que tenía una bandita en su nariz

-que te traes?- seguía insegura la chica

-nada, nada- dijo Sasori

Sakura y Sasori estaba en frente del salón de clases, Sakura iba a entrar después de dirigirle una mirada a Sasori como si tuviera 8 ojos

Cuando Sakura entro al salón un balde lleno de un líquido pegajoso y desconocido le cayó encima, seguido de muchas notas que decían salvaje, salvaje, salvaje

Todos estaban muertos de la risa, eso era algo muy gracioso de ver

-YA E DECIA YO POR QUE DE TAN BUEN HUMOR- grito la pelirrosa

Todos temblaron

Sakura se acercó lentamente a Sasori mientras este ponía una pose de soy mejor que tú, Sakura sonrió y abrazo a Sasori, llenándolo de la sustancia pegajosa

-PERO QUE MIERDA HACES?- grito Sasori mientras trataba de quitarse a Sakura de encima, ya que se le pego como una lapa

Sakura frotaba su mejilla con la de Sasori, tratando de llenarlo también en su cara, Sasori se sonrojo, pero si no fuera porque la chica solo lo quería embarrar con esa cosa que le cayó encima, todos miraban la escena divertidos, parecía una pareja de enamorados pero la miel, le quitaba el encanto a la cosa o más bien la volvía empalagosa (si ya se mal chiste)

-QUE PASO AQUÍ- pregunto Kakashi, había tenido un inconveniente haciéndolo perder media hora de clases pero cuando llego encontró a dos alumnos embarrados de miel y abrazados?- sé que querían endulzar su relación, pero esa no es forma- ambos chicos se sonrojaron- vallan a la dirección AHORA!

Deidara se reía en definitiva Sakura sería su mejor amiga, y el que pensó que mataría a Sasori ahí mismo, que formas de desquitarse más chistosas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos estaban sentados fuera de la dirección esperando a que los llamaran

Sasori tenía el ceño muy fruncido

Mientras que Sakura chupaba las puntas de sus dedos con una cara de niña embarrada de helado, maldición esa miel estaba deliciosa

-sabes, fue el desquite más divertido en el que he participado- hablo la pelirrosa

-y a ti que mierda te pasa, ayer hable mal de ti y casi me matas, y hoy te embarre de miel y me dices que te divertiste- dijo Sasori con una ceja alzada

-jajajaja, es que mi hermano y yo solíamos hacer eso….

Sakura se deprimió repentinamente, y Sasori lo noto, algo le paso a su hermano que a la pelirrosa no le gustaba recordar

-a decir verdad me sorprendiste, pensé que me matarías, jajaja, pero en vez de eso, a mí también me embarraste- dijo Sasori por lo cual Sakura empezó a reír

La directora y Shizune escuchaban la conversación al otro lado de la puerta, y a Tsnade le gusto que el chico entendiera el cambio de Sakura, y la hizo reír quien sabe no sería tan severa con su castigo para ese par.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Sasori y Sakura organizaban los libros de la biblioteca, para Sakura no por ser sobrina de la directora seria suave con ella, una cosa es quererla y amarla y otra muy distinta es mal criarla

-esto es tu culpa- se quejó por décima vez la pelirrosa

-claro que no- se defendió el cabeza de cerillo

-claro que sí, si no fueras dicho eso de mí no te hubiese golpeado, y tú no te hubieses vengado, además estuvimos pegajosos todo el día- dijo Sakura con un tierno puchero

-no hagas esas caras, estas bastante grandecita para hacerlas-

-que caras- fingió inconciencia la chica mientras se situaba frente el pelirrojo

-esas caras de mocosas-

Sakura piso el pie de Sasori, mientras salía corriendo de la estancia para irse a su casa, mientras Sasori se agarraba su pie y saltaba graciosamente

-ME LAS PAGARAS- grito Sasori

-ME LA DEVIAS- dijo Sakura parando en la puerta sacándole la lengua y haciendo lo deditos de paz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Fin de semana al fiiiiiiiin- decía Sakura en el centro comercial

Sakura decidió salir, al fin tenia amigas que no la criticaban por ser lista, y habían quedado en verse ese día en el centro comercial

-SAKURA POR AQUIIII- grito Ino desde una mesa

Sakura corrió hasta ellas, Sakura cargaba un pantalón verde pino, una blusa blanca con cuello en forma de v, converse clásicas, el cabello suelto con una cinta del mismo color de un pantalón, y un bolso pequeño de lado

-wauuu frentona te ves linda- dijo ino, la rubia llevaba, una blusa lila estraples un poco arriba del ombligo con una camisa manga larga, un pantalón negro, converse moradas, una coleta alta, u bolso de mano lila

-y por qué me dices frentona, cerda-

-es por cariño, y tú me dices cerda por cariño- dijo ino *inserte pestañitas*

-Hinata, te vez muy linda- dijo Sakura

-gracias Sakura-chan- Hinata llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla blanco sobre un suéter negro que le llegaba hasta los codos con una zapatillas negras y una coleta de lado con dos mechones a los lados de su cara y su usual pollina

-y yo estoy pintada- pregunto tente con cascaditas, tente llevaba unos chores de jean un suéter vino tinto sus típicos conguitos y unas converse hasta las rodillas

-también te vez linda- dijo una voz masculina

-Deidara, que haces aquí primo- dijo Ino

-yo lo invite- dijo Sakura mientras se colgaba del brazo de Deidara

-pensé que eras del otro bando- dijo Ino algo sorprendida

-en realidad, si lo soy primita- dijo Deidara con el ceño fruncido- Sakura es mi amiga

-esperen eres primo de Ino- pregunto tente

-si somos primos lejanos- respondió Deidara

-y Naruto no vino contigo- pregunto ino

-no, estaba haciendo una tarea con Sasuke- respondió el rubio

-pero si ellos pelean más que hacer tarea- dijo ino

- si lose pero que se hace, en fin, que le parece un helado- dijo contento Deidara

- siiiiiii- dijeron las chicas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oe! Sasori ese no es Deidara?- pregunto Itachi

-sí que hará en el centro comercial, no le gusta venir y menos con nosotros- dijo Sasori

-pero miren esta con esas chicas- dijo Hidan

-que hace Deidara con esas chicas- dijo kakusu

-pero no es Sakura- dijo pain

-si, es la nueva que hace con Deidara sempai- dijo tobi

-pero, la otras no son de primero, y por que Sakura lo toma del brazo?- pregunto Zetsu

-será…- dijeron todos

- será que ya no es gay- dijeron los chicos como si dijeran, el sol sale de noche

-qué tal si los seguimos-propuso Sasori, no le gustaba que Deidara estuviera con SU compañera de travesuras mutuas

Pues toda la semana se la paso molestando a la pelirrosa y la pelirrosa a Sasori

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oigan miren a ese chico, está que arde- dijo Ino refiriéndose a un chico que tenía una coleta alta y porte de aburrido

-si tienes razón- apoyo tente

Todas asintieron menos el chico del grupo que bajo la cara, y apretó el vaso de su helado

-no te pongas asi, primito- dijo ino con una sonrisa

-exacto, puedes ser tú mismo con nosotras- dijo tente

- si es divertido hablar con un chico de CHICOS- dijo sakura

-sí, hasta yo me dejo de timideces con estas lunáticas- dijo Hinata

Deidara sonrió, de verdad desde que llego Sakura se sentía mejor consigo mismo

-tiene razón está más que bueno- dijo Deidara riéndose y las chicas lo acompañaron en su risa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**y yo que me había asustado, pensando que Deidara me quitaría Sakura, pero que mierda pienso ni que fuera mía… bueno soy con ella uno que pelea y se ríe, parecemos novios, pero que pienso- ** pensaba Sasori mientras se sonrojaba y sacudía su cabeza negativamente

Que mierda e pasa a este- pregunto Hidan en un susurro a los demás

Todos negaron

-Para ser sincero me alegra que Deidara tenga amigas, con quien se sienta cómodo hablando de sus sentimientos- dijo Itachi, **me gustaría poder ser tan abierto como el- **pensó Itachi pues el aun no salía del closet

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Domingo en la tarde (7:00) casa de Sakura

*inserte tono de llamada*

-Sakura atiende por favor- grito Shizune (esa semana le tocaba con Tsnade)

-ok..- sakura agarro el teléfono- halo

-_sakura eres tu?-_

-si mama soy yo-

-_sakura tu…. Pa….padre-_

-que sucede con mi padre?- pregunto asustada el tono de su madre no le gustaba

-_sufrió… sufrió un accidenté- dijo la mama de Sakura llorando_

-qué, pero porque, él es muy precavido, el no porque, el también- Sakura ya lloraba

_-está vivo, pero con complicaciones, esta en... en... Estado de coma…-_

Tsnade entro muy contenta pero al ver a su sobrina llorando tomo el teléfono

-que sucede-

Tsnade hablaba con su casi hermana, Sakura bajo y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad

-Sakura a dónde vas- dijo Shizune preocupada por ver llorando a Sakura, y Salir corriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**genial empezó a llover y yo sin paraguas- ** pensaba Sasori- **ya me moje no me voy a ponerme acorrer además la lluvia se lleva mis frustraciones**

Sasori caminaba por el parque no tenía prisa, y la lluvia era un tanto relajada.

Ya había caminado unas dos cuadras cuando de repente sintió una sacudida.

-**porque veo el cielo- **pensó Sasori mientras caía

Sasori sintió un peso extra, y escucho unos… ¿sollozos?

-disculpa estas sobre mi… Sakura…?, que te paso?- pregunto alarmado Sasori al ver que se trataba de Sakura

-no quiero,… no quiero… no, no, el no, porque el también….- decía Sakura entre sollozos apretando la camisa de Sasori y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de este

Sasori se sonrojo la posición en la que se encontraban era bastante comprometedora, el abierto de piernas y Sakura en medio de ellas

-Sakura, quieres ir al parque y platicarme de lo que te pasa- dijo amable Sasori

-ha-hai *moquea*

Sakura y Sasori llegaron al parque estaba desierto, bueno, como no estar desierto si estaba lloviendo

-dime, que tienes, no has llorado con mis bromas tiene que ser algo muy grave- dijo Sasori tomando la mano de Sakura para transmitirle confianza

La gente pasaba con paraguas y los miraban, desde su punto de vista los jóvenes se veían muy enamorados y más de una chica suspiro al recordar sus días de joven

-mi padre… tuvo un accidente *moquea* de auto... *moquea* y ha entrado *moquea*en estado de coma- Sakura se quebró nuevamente, pero Sasori la abrazo posesivamente

-shhhhh, ya calma, Sakura llora si crees que eso te hará sentir mejor… vamos te llevare a tu casa te vas a enfermar- dijo Sasori levanta doce de la banca en la que estaban sentados con Sakura aun en brazos

Sakura se refugió en el pecho de Sasori, la presencia del pelirrojo la hacía sentirse bien

**-me gusta su olor, es tan cálido estar entre sus brazos-** pensaba Sakura

**-no me gusta verla llorar, es más linda cuando sonríe, ni siquiera con las bromas que le he hecho, han sido con intención de hacerla llorar, solo es una competencia, y me gusta que me note aunque sea para molestarme…. Pero que pienso, me gusta que me note… ME GUSTA QUE ME NOTE… no puede ser estoy loco, tantos pisotones, y empujones me afectan el cerebro**- pensaba Sasori

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-donde estará Sakura- decía Tsnade muy preocupada, mordiéndose una uña- porque no me dejas buscarla SHIZUNE-

-ella volverá cuando se calme, yo haría lo mismo si Orochimaru oka-sama sufriera lo mismo- dijo Shizune comprendiendo el estado de Sakura

-si ya, pero no evita que me preocupa, está lloviendo, es de noche y mi linda, hermosa sobrina está afuera, cualquier loco podría estar con ella-dijo Tsnade agarrándose la cabeza con frustración

*la puerta se abre*

-discúlpeme que un loco como yo haya traído a su sobrina- dijo Sasori tratando de suavizar el ambiente

Sakura soltó una pequeña risita, y un sonrojo al recordar que una estaba abrazada con Sasori, y muuuuuy juntos ya que el abrazo era mutuo

-mi pequeña- dijo Tsnade abrazando a Sakura como si fuera un peluche que no necesita aire

-bueno si me disculpan me retiro, Sakura, espero que te sientas mejor, nos vemos mañana en clases- Sasori iba a salir cuando…

-alto ahí jovencito- dijo Tsnade

-le juro que no he hecho nada- dijo Sasori con ambas manos arriba como si Tsnade fuese un oficial

Sakura volvió a reír

-**desde que conoció a Sasori, a Deidara, y a esas niñas de primer año, mi niña es más feliz, y Sasori la hace reír incluso es situaciones como estas, además Sasori ha mejorado mucho sus notas por la estúpida competencia/rivalidad que hay entre ellos, lo malo son los desastres que hacen con sus bromas- **pensaba Tsnade viendo a su sobrina reír

-no seas payaso, no pienses que te dejare ir con esa lluvia, y de paso te enfermara, si sigues con esa ropa mojada, Shizune pon a secar la ropa de sasori- dijo Tsnade

-…- dijo Shizune hizo un puchero

-si como sea- dijo Tsnade

-esperen un momento…- dijo Sasori- eso quiere decir que la secretaria y mano de recha de la directora es su hija?- pregunto Sasori como si hablaran de que la lluvia no moja

-no lo sabias?- pregunto Sakura

-no, valla lo que se entera uno- dijo Sasori- disculpe directora…

-Tsnade, en mi casa soy Tsnade-

-bueno Tsnade-sama …

-solo Tsnade que no soy tan vieja-

-bueno TSNADE, si no me dejara ir a mi casa, me deja llamar a mi oba-chan para que no se preocupe?-

-bien pero después de que te duches, y tu Sakura ve a bañarte también-

-si tía- Sakura subió las escaleras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasori se ducho, y estaba vistiéndose en el cuarto de invitados, se puso unos bóxer negros... Cuando de repente abren la puerta

-ahhh-grito Sasori muy sonrojado- toca la puerta antes de entrar

-gomen, gomen- dijo la chica mirando la pared y muy sonrojada

-Sa..Sakura- Sasori se puso más rojo (si es posible) que su cabello

-es que como te tardabas bien a ver qué pasaba- dijo la chica- pu..Puedo voltear?

-si serás pervertida acaso quieres verme en paños menores- dijo Sasori aun rojo

-claro que no- dijo Sakura volteándose para encontrar que Sasori aún estaba solo en bóxer, se puso roja

-ves que si eres pervertida-

-ponte ropa, y no me señales asi- dijo Sakura mirando a otro lado cruzada de brazos

-al menos podrías salir de la habitación-

- es mi casa así que vístete rápido- dijo Sakura- **como me pide que salga si está más que bueno, Kami sama, castígame con alguien así… en que mierda pienso definitivamente me voy a enfermar**- pensaba Sakura

-**me vio, me vio, y esta roja, se ve linda, me.. me está mirando de reojo, me está buceando con la mirada, sabía que es pervertida… y por qué mierda no me molesta que me mire, solo tal vez tenga miedo que no le gusta lo que mira- **pensaba Sasori mientras se vestía

-ya estoy listo, que querías- dijo Sasori menos rojo

-so..so.. *carraspeo* solo quería agradecerte, ya sabes por prestarme tu hombro para desahogarme-

-no hay problema, se lo que se siente perder a alguien- dijo Sasori con un aire melancólico

-ya veo, quieres cenar?- pegunto Sakura para evitar el tema pues a ella igual le dolía

-claro- Sasori iba caminando, pero se tropezó y cayó sobre Sakura ocasionando un beso accidental

Ambos estaban en el piso, del cuarto de invitados, mirándose a los ojos, pero ninguno hacia intento de separarse, sentían una corriente eléctrica.

-**mierda voy a morir si no me levanto, pero es que mi cuerpo no responde, y los labios de Sakura son tan suaves- **pensaba Sasori

Sakura, empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, no quería admitirlo pero le gustaba

-**esta... está cerrando los ojos. Los está…**

-SAKURA LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA- grito Tsnade desde la cocina

Y ese grito hizo que ambos se paran de golpe, Sakura se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación gritando "te espero abajo"

Sasori quedo solo en la habitación, y paso su dedo sobre sus labios**- estaba cerrando los ojos porque me emociona que los quisiera cerrar, ya que lo admito empieza a gustarme, y ella estaba cerrando los ojos acaso… acaso ¿le gusto?**

**Continuara…..**

**N/A: gente que les parece nee, nee acaso les gusta, por fa dejen Review, y si quieren aportar ideas no duden en contármelas, y sobre las parejas díganme cuales quieren que ponga, y con quien quieren que quede mi lindo Uke Deidara, por fa Review a mi y a mis inner nos gustaría recibirlos**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Pantomhive**


	2. Chapter 2: Solo somos amigos! (Parte 1)

**N/A: eme aquí con el segundo capítulo déjenme pedir disculpas por el Review**

**Que me escribió Glaisber es que buenos, tristonamente no es una fujoshi, es triste pero que se hace, nada nada... Tratare de ver qué puedo hacer por el SasuNaru, Glaisber dijo que no los colocara pero no dijo que no podía poner insinuaciones... Gue Gue Gue... Muy bien, hoy descubrirás todo, en este cap. solo seré yo Midori, es que bueno, mis Inners están indispuestas, vagas U¬_¬...**

**Anteriormente en Nuestro Destino es Estar juntos...**

_-donde estará Sakura- decía Tsnade muy preocupada, mordiéndose una uña- porque no me dejas buscarla SHIZUNE-_

_-ella volverá cuando se calme, yo haría lo mismo si Orochimaru oka-sama sufriera lo mismo- dijo Shizune comprendiendo el estado de Sakura_

_-si ya, pero no evita que me preocupa, está lloviendo, es de noche y mi linda, hermosa sobrina está afuera, cualquier loco podría estar con ella-dijo Tsnade agarrándose la cabeza con frustración_

_*la puerta se abre*_

_-discúlpeme que un loco como yo haya traído a su sobrina- dijo Sasori tratando de suavizar el ambiente_

_Sakura soltó una pequeña risita, y un sonrojo al recordar que una estaba abrazada con Sasori, y muuuuuy juntos ya que el abrazo era mutuo_

_-mi pequeña- dijo Tsnade abrazando a Sakura como si fuera un peluche que no necesita aire_

_-bueno si me disculpan me retiro, Sakura, espero que te sientas mejor, nos vemos mañana en clases- Sasori iba a salir cuando…_

_-alto ahí jovencito- dijo Tsnade _

_-le juro que no he hecho nada- dijo Sasori con ambas manos arriba como si Tsnade fuese un oficial_

_Sakura volvió a reír_

_-__**desde que conoció a Sasori, a Deidara, y a esas niñas de primer año, mi niña es más feliz, y Sasori la hace reír incluso es situaciones como estas, además Sasori ha mejorado mucho sus notas por la estúpida competencia/rivalidad que hay entre ellos, lo malo son los desastres que hacen con sus bromas- **__pensaba Tsnade viendo a su sobrina reír_

_-no seas payaso, no pienses que te dejare ir con esa lluvia, y de paso te enfermara, si sigues con esa ropa mojada, Shizune pon a secar la ropa de sasori- dijo Tsnade_

_-…- dijo Shizune hizo un puchero_

_-si como sea- dijo Tsnade_

_-esperen un momento…- dijo Sasori- eso quiere decir que la secretaria y mano de recha de la directora es su hija?- pregunto Sasori como si hablaran de que la lluvia no moja_

_-no lo sabias?- pregunto Sakura_

_-no, valla lo que se entera uno- dijo Sasori- disculpe directora…_

_-Tsnade, en mi casa soy Tsnade-_

_-bueno Tsnade-sama …_

_-solo Tsnade que no soy tan vieja-_

_-bueno TSNADE, si no me dejara ir a mi casa, me deja llamar a mi oba-chan para que no se preocupe?-_

_-bien pero después de que te duches, y tu Sakura ve a bañarte también-_

_-si tía- Sakura subió las escaleras _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sasori se ducho, y estaba vistiéndose en el cuarto de invitados, se puso unos bóxer negros... Cuando de repente abren la puerta_

_-ahhh-grito Sasori muy sonrojado- toca la puerta antes de entrar_

_-gomen, gomen- dijo la chica mirando la pared y muy sonrojada_

_-Sa..Sakura- Sasori se puso más rojo (si es posible) que su cabello_

_-es que como te tardabas bien a ver qué pasaba- dijo la chica- pu..Puedo voltear?_

_-si serás pervertida acaso quieres verme en paños menores- dijo Sasori aun rojo_

_-claro que no- dijo Sakura volteándose para encontrar que Sasori aún estaba solo en bóxer, se puso roja_

_-ves que si eres pervertida-_

_-ponte ropa, y no me señales asi- dijo Sakura mirando a otro lado cruzada de brazos_

_-al menos podrías salir de la habitación-_

_- es mi casa así que vístete rápido- dijo Sakura- __**como me pide que salga si está más que bueno, Kami sama, castígame con alguien así… en que mierda pienso definitivamente me voy a enfermar**__- pensaba Sakura_

_-__**me vio, me vio, y esta roja, se ve linda, me.. me está mirando de reojo, me está buceando con la mirada, sabía que es pervertida… y por qué mierda no me molesta que me mire, solo tal vez tenga miedo que no le gusta lo que mira- **__pensaba Sasori mientras se vestía_

_-ya estoy listo, que querías- dijo Sasori menos rojo_

_-so..so.. *carraspeo* solo quería agradecerte, ya sabes por prestarme tu hombro para desahogarme-_

_-no hay problema, se lo que se siente perder a alguien- dijo Sasori con un aire melancólico_

_-ya veo, quieres cenar?- pegunto Sakura para evitar el tema pues a ella igual le dolía_

_-claro- Sasori iba caminando, pero se tropezó y cayó sobre Sakura ocasionando un beso accidental_

_Ambos estaban en el piso, del cuarto de invitados, mirándose a los ojos, pero ninguno hacia intento de separarse, sentían una corriente eléctrica._

_-__**mierda voy a morir si no me levanto, pero es que mi cuerpo no responde, y los labios de Sakura son tan suaves- **__pensaba Sasori_

_Sakura, empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, no quería admitirlo pero le gustaba_

_-__**esta... está cerrando los ojos. Los está…**_

_-SAKURA LA CENA ESTA SERVIDA- grito Tsnade desde la cocina_

_Y ese grito hizo que ambos se paran de golpe, Sakura se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación gritando "te espero abajo"_

_Sasori quedo solo en la habitación, y paso su dedo sobre sus labios__**- estaba cerrando los ojos porque me emociona que los quisiera cerrar, ya que lo admito empieza a gustarme, y ella estaba cerrando los ojos acaso… acaso ¿le gusto?**_

**Chapter 2: Solo somos amigos! (Parte 1)**

:

:

:

La cena transcurrió en un silencio algo incómodo, Sasori no dejaba de mirar a Sakura de reojo, Sakura se sonrojaba cada vez que se topaba con la mirada de Sasori, Shizune trataba de contener la risa, pero Tsnade ya comenzaba a frustrarse con tanto silencio así que decidió interrumpirlo con la pregunta, mas vergonzosa para Sakura

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi sobrina?-

Sakura palideció -**intenciones, intenciones, EL, si nos la pasamos haciendo bromas como puedes preguntar eso-** pensó Sakura mientras miraba mal a su tía

-**por dios, cuales intenciones, bueno pienso conquistarla, pero, peeero aún es muy pronto para que Tsnade se meta, no le puede decir "pretendo conquistar a su hija" me castrara, y lo peor de todo me expulsara... Creo que debo ordenar mis prioridades... ¬_¬-** pensó Sasori

-el que calla otorga- dijo Shizune con pequeñas lagrimitas por Larisa mal contenida

-y bien?- pico Tsnade

-nada, es solo una amiga/rival- dijo Sasori fingiendo estar relajado

-**así que solo me ve como eso, y por qué me importa, después de ese beso, pero que beso, solo fue un choque de labios, un placentero choque de labios-** pensaba Sakura

-bueno, aunque se ven muy lindos juntos- dijo Tsnade (muerte súbita a Tsnade como puede decir eso *trauma*)

-**nos, nos vemos lindos juntos?- **se preguntaba Sakura mientras se sonrojaba y fusilaba a Tsnade con la mirada

*inserte tono de llamada*

-yo atiendo- dijo Sakura pensando que podría ser su madre con noticias de su padre

-_halo Tsnade?-_

-no, ella esta cenando habla Sakura-

-_Sakura?, Alias Sakura pelo chicle?- _pregunto la voz

-solo una persona el mundo me dice así, eres tu ¿mapache?-

-_SI, Sakura soy yo como has estado?-_

_-_si te dijera, y dime Gaara como están tus hermanos haya en Suna?

-_muy bien, me entere lo de tu padre-_

_-_sí, espero este bien, quisiera ir, pero Tsnade me dijo que mi madre quería que siguiera estudiando, ella me daría noticias, Garra de verdad quiero estar con el- dijo Sakura con algunas lagrimas

-_Mira Sakura, no llores, sabes te tengo una buena noticia, al menos para mí lo es, tu y yo tenemos la misma edad, pero a diferencia de ti, yo quede en primer año de preparatoria…_

-uhu, continua-

-_pues que me transferiré a tu escuela_

_-_de verdad, Gaara enserio, genial, ya quiero verte, te mostrare Konoha es muy genial, Gaara gracias por ser un buen amigo

-_no hay de que, bueno señorita alias Sakura pelo chicle, nos vemos debo terminar de hacer algunas cosas para ir entre hoy y mañana a Konoha-_

_-_de acuerdo mapache, sabes a veces me pregunto por qué no te mato cuando me llamas así?-

-_será porque soy tu amigo, y comprendo tu situación de cerebrito y no te mato cuando me dices mapache?_

_-_ya, ya entiendo nos vemos, sayonara

-_sayonara, nos vemos_

*finalizar llamada*

-quien era Sakura?- pregunto Shizune

-era Gaara me dijo que se iba a transferir a nuestra escuela- dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa mientras llegaba a la mesa

-mocoso, le dije que iba a ser una sorpresa- dijo Tsnade

-ya lo sabias pero porque no me dijiste- dijo Sakura con un puchero

-**quien es ese tal Gaara?, y por qué hablan de él como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo será que es algo de Sakura ***apretar pantalón***, tengo que conquistarla- **pensaba Sasori fuera de la conversación

-si me disculpan como ya dejó de llover me retiro a mi casa- dijo Sasori con mas que obvios celos

Sakura lo acompaño hasta la puerta, se despidieron y Sasori se fue.

Mientras Sakura despedía a Sasori Shizune y Tsnade hablaban de la actitud de Sasori

-crees que hayamos dicho algo malo?- pregunto Shizune

-más bien creo que mencionamos a alguien- dijo Tsnade como si fuera más que obvio

-te refieres a Gaara?

-Shizune acaso no viste como se puso Sasori cuando Sakura hablaba por teléfono, solo le faltó decirle no quieres que hables con ese chico-

-crees que le gusta?-pregunto Shizune

-le gusta quién?- pregunto Sakura uniéndose a la conversación

-es que Shizune me decía que le gustaba el profesos de historia universal- dijo Tsnade cubriendo la anterior conversación, mientras Shizune se sonrojaba hasta las orejas

-te refieres a Genma-sense?

-sip. A ese mismo- dijo Tsnade

-ca… ca… claro que no- dijo Shizune nerviosa

Sakura y Tsnade se miraron y se echaron a reír

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lunes por la maña en la escuela

-dime Sasori-sempai que broma le hará a Sakura hoy- decía muy sonriente Tobi (no usa la máscara ero tiene la actitud de Tobi *¬*)

Sasori y Sakura las últimas dos semanas se habían estado gastando bromas divirtiendo a todos los chicos y profesores de la escuela

-ninguna, solo le dire lo que pienso de ella- dijo Sasori

-valla quien diría que te enamorarías de tu víctima- dijo Itachi

-que.. que claro que no- dijo un sonrojado Sasori

-hola chicos- dijo Deidara que recién llegaba

Todos hicieron un movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo

-OYE BARBIE SIN TETAS, QUÍTATE QUE NO ME DEJARAS VER A SAKURA Y A SASORI CUANDO SE VALLAN A BESAR- grito Hidan llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor haciendo que Sasori se le confundiera el rostro con su cabello

-Deidara no le hagas caso, resulta que tu "Danna" le dirá lo que piensa a Sakura,** pero no sé qué hacemos aquí parados viendo el casillero de la chica, no se va a ir**- dijo exasperado Zetsu

-CALLENSE- grito Sasori

-**esto estará bueno, quien sabe que pasara- **pensó Deidara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias Alias Sakura pelo chicle, por ir con Tsnade a buscarme al aeropuerto- dijo Gaara

-no hay de que mapache, no crees que Alias Sakura pelo chicle es muy largo?- pregunto Sakura a Gaara que iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela de lo más normal al casillero de Sakura

-si tienes razón, que tal solo Alias chicle?- dijo Gaara divertido

-me dices así en público te dejo sin herederos- dijo Sakura a punto de abrir su casillero mirando feo a Gaara

**-.-.-.-.-. los chicos.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-**quien es ese?- pregunto Itachi señalando al chico junto a Sakura

-ni idea, JODER otro nuevo?- dijo/grito Hidan

-más amigos- dijo Tobi, mientras todos lo miraban con una cara que decía "SUBNORMAL" (cállense no hablen así de mi Tobi *¬*)

**-acasosera…. Gaara… ese cabello, es rojo como el mío ºOº…. si no fuera por los ojos y el kanji de la frente dirían que somos idénticos, pero tiene muchas ojeras- **pensaba Sasori

-Oye Sasori no es tu primo?- pregunto Kakuzu

-claro que no- dijo Sasori refunfuñando

-**soy yo o Sasori esta celoso- **pensaba Deidara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura abrió el casillero, y todos estaban atentos a lo que podría salir de ahí incluso algunos ya grababan

Pero lo que creyeron que serían, insectos, bichos, notas, barro, miel, pegamento y plumas, en realidad fueron globos con forma de corazón unas que otras flores de papel y una nota que elevaban los globos que decía "ME GUSTAS"

Todos los presentes tenían la boca hasta el suelo, Sakura estaba muy sonrojada y buscaba con la mirada al responsable

Los amigos de Sasori veían la escena sin creerlo

-No me digas que…- dijeron los Akatsuki a la vez

-**valla, así que era eso-** pensó Deidara

-**quien puesto esto en el casillero de Alias chicle?... su novio… no ya me hubiese dicho, un chico que este loquito por ella… si eso… uhu… valla Sakura quien será…- **pensaba Gaara mirando la pequeña sonrisa que tenía Sakura en su rostro, mientras se alejaba un poco de ella para darle mas "privacidad" (si claro)

Sasori se fue acercando hasta donde estaba Sakura, la pelirrosa lo miraba expectante, y la gente seguía gravando (tomen todo mi dinero por el video)

-veo… veo que… fuiste tu?- lo que dijo Sakura sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación

Sasori asintió

-es una broma?- pregunto Sakura

-**valla es el, tiene buen gusto, me gusta el color del cabello del chico **pensaba Gaara (por que será que le gusta el cabello de Sasori U¬_¬)

Sasori negó a la pregunta de Sakura

-de … de… - trataba de decir Sakura

-Si de Verdad me gustas- dijo Sasori seguro de sus palabras

-no sé qué decir- dijo Sakura

**-chaaaaaaaa el primer chico que se me declara, es tan lindo se siente tan genial- ** pensaba Sakura muy sonrojada

-no digas nada todavía, quiero que me des la oportunidad de conquistarte, para que veas que no es ninguna broma, ni nada por el estilo- Dijo Sasori con un pequeño rubor en el rostro

Sakura se rio, no una risa de desquiciada ninfómana, risa dulce y linda de chica enamorada

-no tienes por qué hacer eso- dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa

Sasori se deprimió pensando que lo rechazaba – al menos toma esto- dijo Sasori entregando le un pequeño osito blanco con una rosa que decían una notita me gustas y mucho, Sakura se sonrojo mas

Sasori se iba a dar vuelta para irse cuando Sakura le dijo:- no tienes por qué conquistarme con detallas como estos, porque ya lo hiciste con todas tus bromas y, por reírte conmigo cuando podrías matarme por empujarte o pisarte- decía Sakura con tono divertido- mi hermano antes de morir me dijo "_si encuentra a alguien que pelea contigo pero a la final terminan riéndose, créeme enana eso si vale la pena"_- termino de decir Sakura mientras unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro

-**Sakura no llores, y tu idiota abrazaaaaala- **pensaba Deidara Y Gaara

Como si los pensamientos de Deidara y Gaara hubiesen sido ordenes abrazo a la pelirrosa

-no llores- le susurro Sasori a Sakura

-Gomen, Gomen, no pude evitarlo- dijo Sakura que se dejaba hacer mientras Sasori le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares

Las chicas estaban partidas como galletas por la escena de Sasori y Sakura y murmuraban cosas como "_Kami es tan lindo", "yo quiero uno así" _o las que estaban con sus novios les decían a estos "_ves, no cuesta nada tener un detalle lindo con tu novia de vez en cuando"_

*inserte tono de campana/timbre de entrada*

-aahhhh- dijo el público, mientras iban a sus salones

-Disculpen, pero creo que hay que ir a clases- interrumpió Gaara- alias chi…

-termina la frase y te dejo sin herederos- dijo Sakura mirándolo acusadoramente

-*risa nerviosa* gomen, gomen, te dejara más tiempo con tu chico pero es que no sé dónde es el salón, por cierto chico soy Gaara- dijo el Sabaku no, tendiéndole la mano a Sasori

-Soy Sasori, *suspira pesadamente* ve lleva a tu amigo al salón nos vemos en clases- dijo Sasori dándole la mano a Gaara

Sakura asintió, Sasori se giró e iba al salón

-**vamos, hazlo tu puedes Sakura, ya quedo claro, solo falta eso, pero deja claro vamos atrévete- **se daba fuerzas Sakura para lo que haría

Sakura detuvo a Sasori, jalándolo, haciendo que quedara de frente a ella, y lo beso, se separó con pesadez de los labios de Sasori y dijo:- ahora si puedes irte

Y se fue junto a Gaara

Sasori quedo ahí parado en medio del pasillo, hasta que

-señor Akasuna entiendo que este enamorado, pero entre a mi clase, a menos que quiera que lo envíe a la oficina de la directora- dijo azuma esperando a que Sasori se decidiera entrar

Sasori asintió y entro a clases, pero al entrar

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *tono de burlita por parte de todo el salón* y silbidos

Sasori solo frunció el ceño y se sentó en su lugar

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Con Sakura y Gaara -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-valla rosita…

-de verdad Gaara te dejare sin herederos de lo fuerte que te daré en la pelotas- dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido

-ya, ya, ya dime y como besa- pregunto Gaara picando a Sakura antes de meterse corriendo al salón para protegen a sus querida maquinita para hacer hijos

-IDIOTA- grito Sakura en el pasillo muy sonrojada por la vergüenza y el enojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sakura entro a la clase de asuma se disculpó por la tardanza y sus compañero hicieron lo mismo que con Sasori, se sentó al lado de su…

-**que somos, no dijimos que éramos novios ni nada- **pensaba Sakura

-oe Sasori- llamo Sakura

-dime?- pregunto igual de bajito

-que somos?- pregunto Sakura

Sasori se sonrojo- mmmm… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Sasori ronroneando en la oreja de Sakura

Sakura se sonrojo –**por Kami se oye tan sexy así- **ca..claro-

Pero azuma le arrojo el marcador a Sasori dándole en la frente y dijo: deje de entretener a la señorita Haruno, y preste atención a mi clase- dijo azuma con el ceño fruncido

Sasori se sonrojo y asintió mientras se sobaba el lugar afectado por el marcador, Sakura beso la frente de Sasori, los dos se sonrojaron sonrieron miraron al frente de la clase y ambos prestaron atención a la explicación de azuma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era lo hora del almuerzo Sakura estaba con Gaara, Ino, Hinata, tente, las chicas estudiaban con Gaara

-valla, frentona, ya tienes novio- dijo Ino mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado

-cállate puerca- dijo Sakura sonrojada mientras tomaba de su jugo

-Hola chico- dijo Deidara que recién llegaba

-hola. Oye te presento a Gaara, mi amigo de Suna- dijo Sakura

-mucho gusto soy Deidara

-el gusto es mío-

-oigan que le parece si después de clases vamos por un helado, al centro comercial- dijo tente

-si sería genial- apoyo Hinata

- así le enseñamos el lugar a Gaara- dijo Deidara

-si sería divertido, además tal vez volvamos a ver a ese chico del sábado- dijo Ino

-por mí no hay problema- dijo Gaara

Y así quedaron de acuerdo en ir al centro comercial después de clases

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-pensé que andarías con tu noviecita- dijo Itachi a Sasori

-pensé que dejarían lo idiotas- dijo Sasori

-Sasori, deje lo malo- dijo Tobi con un tierno puchero (*¬*)

-alguien ha visto a la Barbie sin tetas, ya no anda con nosotros- dijo Hidan refiriéndose a Deidara

-no me digas que lo extrañas- dijo Kakuzu

-CALLATE-

-y luego se preguntan por qué no tienen novia- dijo Zetsu

-Qué les parece si después vamos al centro comercial a vaguear- dijo Pein

-sería una buena idea- dijo la novia de Pein, Konan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases habían terminado por ese día, y Sakura y sus amigos estaban en el centro comercial comiendo un helado, cuando Ino dijo

-miren chicos, es el, el del sábado- dijo Ino señalando al chico de coleta y porte aburrido pero tenía el uniforme de otra escuela- voy a hablarle- dijo Ino a los demás

-claro puerca ve- dijo Sakura

-yo voy al baño- dijo Deidara

-tente y yo vamos a comprar unas cosas nos vemos en un rato- dijo Hinata

Gaara y Sakura quedaron solos en la mesa hablando de trivialidades

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-es tan bueno hacer nada- dijo Itachi

-si es muy divertido- dijo Kakuzu

Sasori asintió

-que aburrido- se quejó Tobi

-si muy silencioso- dijo Hidan

-dejen de quejarse- dijo Pein

-parecen niños de cinco años- dijo Konan

-**ese no es Deidara, adonde ira- **pensaba Itachi- chico me suena la tripa, ya vuelvo- dijo Itachi

-yo voy a caminar- dijo Sasori

-**Deidara a dónde vas?- **se preguntaba Itachi mientras seguía a Deidara- **solo vas al baño, eres aburrido Deidara, pero aun así me gustas- **seguía pensando Itachi

Itachi entro al baño, pero no vio a nadie- yo pensé que era Deidara- dijo en voz alta

-así que si me estabas siguiendo- dijo Deidara detrás de Itachi

-ahh- grito suave Itachi- no me asustes así

-que yo te asuste pensé que eras un violador, siguiéndome a todos lados por donde me metía- dijo Deidara

-ni que estuvieras tan bueno- dijo Itachi –**pero que dije, claro que esta bueno- **

Deidara se deprimió sabía que no era muy lindo o eso le decían- piérdete Itachi, si vas a meterte conmigo piérdete- dijo Deidara saliendo del baño

-**de verdad soy un gran estúpido, muy estúpido- **dijo Itachi viéndose en el espejo del baño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasori iba caminando de lo más normal, cuando dirigió su vista hacia unas mesas fuera de la heladería "lluvia de sabor" (lose es un nombre estúpido), y vio a SU Sakura con Gaara

-**son solo amigos, no te enojes, no te enojes- **se creaba un mantra Sasori para no formar una escena de celos cuando solo llevaban un día de novios –**ya se le llevare flores a su casa, si eso hare, y chocolate, si soy un genial novio- **

Sasori fue a comprar las cosas que pensó darle a su novia, le envió un mensaje a sus amigos diciendo que tenía algo que hacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-hola- dijo Ino

-mmh, hola- dijo el chico

-esto te importa si me siento contigo?- pregunto Ino con un sonrojó

-no, no importa, adelante-

-etto, me llamo Ino Yamanaka-

-Yamanaka?, del clan Yamanaka?- pregunto interesado el chico

-sí, conoces mi clan?- pregunto Ino

-no, pero mi padre sí, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, del clan Nara- dijo el chico

-valla de verdad, mi padre habla mucho del clan Nara-

-oye, creo que nuestros clanes tienen una especie de vinculo- dijo Shikamaru

-si yo también, mi padre hay veces que habla de un compromiso matrimonial conmigo y alguien de ese clan, pero yo siempre le esquivó el tema- dijo Ino mirando al ningún lugar en especifico

-la verdad a mí me sucede lo mismo, pero obvio que con una chica del clan Yamanaka…

-será…- dijeron los chico- que eres TU- dijeron ambos chicos señalándose

-eres nieta o hija del jefe del clan?- pregunto Shikamaru

-sí, y tú?- dijo Ino con una cara :s

-sí, eso quiere decir que..

-es contigo

-valla que pequeño es el mundo- dijo Shikamaru

-si-

Se hizo un silencio, pero por muy extraño que parezca no era incomodo el silencio

-eso quiere decir que tú y yo- dijo Shikamaru

-sí...

-oye un amigo mío va a hacer una fiesta este sábado si quieres podemos ir juntos y conocernos mejor para que cuando nos salgan nuestros padres con "eso" no nos de algo no crees- dijo Shikamaru

-si sería genial, oye puedo ir con mis amigos?-

-claro es en la discoteca del centro- dijo Shikamaru

-cuál de todas?- pregunto Ino

-que problemático, la discoteca Chidori- dijo Shikamaru algo sonrojado

-claro nos vemos ahí- dijo Ino levantándose- te dejo estoy con mi amigos y no quiero que se preocupen

-claro nos vemos el sábado, si quieres puedo pasar buscándote- ofreció Shikamaru

-claro a las ocho estaría genial, etto, sería algo así como una cita?- pregunto Ino sonrojada

-si es una cita- dijo Shikamaru levantándose- nos vemos el sábado- y se despidió de Ino con beso en la mejilla

-si nos vemos- dijo Ino despidiéndose con la mano y dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos

-oye sakura ahí viene Ino- Dijo Gaara

-y esa cara cerda?- dijo la peli rosa

-ah?, no, no es nada, Y Hinata y tente y Deidara?- pregunto Ino

-aquí estoy yo- dijo Deidara tratando de parecer que nada le sucedió

-y aquí nosotros- dijeron Hinata y tente

-listo todos, que querías Ino?- pregunto Gaara

-nos invitaron a una fiesta el sábado- dijo Ino muy feliz de la vida (por que será)

-quien?- preguntaron los chicos al unísono

-Shikamaru- dijo Ino

-QUIEN? Dijeron los chicos pues no sabían quién era ese chico

-con el que hablaba horita, y tengo una cita con el ese día, vamos ir juntos- dijo Ino muy emocionada la seriedad no era su fuerte

-ya decía que esa cara de indigestión era por algo- dijo Sakura riéndose

-cállate, no se aparentar seriedad- dijo Ino con un puchero

-muy bien, eso será genial, pero que nos pondremos- dijo tente

-no... no, no conocemos… a nadie..- tartamudeo Hinata en pensar que no conocía a nadie

-no te preocupes, es en la discoteca Chidori, donde siempre va tu primo con sus amigos los sábados Hinata- dijo Ino

-o sea que me topare con rock lee- dijo tente sonrojada

-y mi padre me dejara ir, si Neji-niisan está ahí- dijo Hinata más calmada

-tenemos que comprar el sábado, en la mañana para ir guapas- dijo tente

-sí, oe Deidara nos ayudaras verdad- dijo Hinata- tienes muy buenos gustos

-claro, claro, así yo igual me compro algo nuevo- dijo Deidara

-**porque a mí no me invitan… aunque me aburriría será que Deidara es… mmm… no lo sé aunque pensándolo bien ese pelo, y que tenga buenos gustos, si es gay, entiendo, entiendo, que aburrido estar solo en el sábado en la mañana, puedo quedar con el novio de Sakura y ver que trama con mi Alias Sakura pelo chicle…- **pensaba Gaara como hermano protector, después de todo el era como hermano de Sakura se crio con ella y sora -oye Sakura, invitaras a TU novio y sus amigos?- pregunto Gaara

-creo que sí, sí sería como una cita- dijo Sakura sonrojada

-solo invita a Sasori y yo invito a los chicos, así Sasori vera que quieres ir con el en particular- dijo Deidara

-hpm- asintió Sakura

-creo que es hora de irnos Sakura, aún no he acomodado mi equipaje- dijo Gaara

-claro vamos, yo te ayudo- dijo Sakura

-se queda en tu casa?- pregunto tente

-pues sí, Tsnade es muy amiga de la familia de Gaara y se ofrecía dejarlo quedar en su casa, después de todo así la familia de Gaara estaría más tranquila- explico Sakura

**-esto será un problema Sasori es un poco celoso, por no decir demasiado- **pensó Deidara -bueno nos vemos, yo igual me tengo que ir, prometí a mi hermano jugar baloncesto con el- dijo Deidara

-si nosotras igual, adiós chicos- dijo Ino

-si adiós- y cada quien se fue por su lado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y Sasori estaba en la puerta de la casa de Sakura, toco el timbre y espero a que alguien le abriera rogando que fuera Sakura pero para su sorpresa fue…

-valla, eres el novio de Alias, pasa, pasa, ya la llamo- dijo Gaara- veo que le traes regalos

-si hola- dijo Sasori tratando de no sonar grosero

-**que hace este tipo aquí, será que… clama Sasori, calma, recuerda ella misma te dijo que gusta es de Ti no de el- **volvía con sus mantras Sasori

-ohh!, Sasori veo que vienes a ver a Sakura- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa viendo el ramo de rosas y la caja de chocolates que traía Sasori

-si- dijo Sasori sonrojado

-quien viene a ver a mi pequeña.. o así que los rumores que corren en la escuela son ciertos, más vale y la trates bien o si no te castro- dijo Tsnade con una sonrisa del guasón

-me llamaban… ¡Sasori!- dijo Sakura corriendo a abrazar a su novio

-te.. te… *carraspeo* te traje esto- dijo Sasori tendiéndole las rosas y los chocolates

-bueno yo terminare de desempacar- dijo Gaara yéndose escaleras arriba corriendo

-yo preparare la cena- dijo Tsnade- y tú te quedaras- dijo como una orden la rubia

-yo te ayudo oka-chan- dijo Shizune

Sasori y Sakura se sonrojaron

-etto, porque Gaara dijo "terminar de desempacar"?- pregunto Sasori sentado en el sillón al lado de Sakura

-pues porque se quedara a vivir aquí- dijo Sakura de lo más normal como si dijera que esa mañana no desayuno

-mmm, ya veo- dijo Sasori mirando a otro lado menos a Sakura

-no me digas que estas celoso de Gaara?- dijo Sakura levantando una ceja

-yo celoso- dijo Sasori señalándose

-de verdad estas celoso jajaja- reí Sakura

-no es gracioso- dijo Sasori haciendo puchero

-y luego dices que la que hace cara de mocosas soy yo- dijo Sakura riéndose

-ya, ya, está bien, pero no me gusta que se quede aquí- dijo Sasori aun con puchero

-jajajajaja, no te preocupes es mi segundo hermano, él se crio con sora y conmigo- dijo Sakura nostálgica

-¿Sora?-

-si mi hermano mayor-

-ya veo…

-oye el sábado hay una fiesta me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-sería como una cita?- pregunto Sasori

-si, los chicos quedamos en vernos haya- dijo Sakura

-¿los chicos?, Gaara también va?-

-pues claro a el también lo invitaron, es en la discoteca Chidori.. porque tienes esa cara?-

-qué cara…- dijo Sasori con un puchero

-ya, se por qué, te digo que Gaara es solo mi amigo, y tu mi novio- dijo Sakura dándole a Sasori con su dedo en el pecho

-no te creo…- todo intento de protesta de Sasori murieron en los labios de Sakura

Empezó con un dulce beso, solo un roce de labios pero Sasori quería más delineo con su lengua los labios de Sakura para poder entrar, Sakura separo los labios y Sasori metió su lengua encontrándose con la de Sakura empezando una danza de pasión tornándose un poco lujuriosa, la cpsa se estaba poniendo caliente pero…

-oye Sakura donde… Gomen, gomen, disculpen la interrupción- dijo Shizune apenada pues interrumpió el momento, se fue antes de que el par de chicos la asesinaran pues no la miraban de una manera nada lindo

-me tengo que ir- dijo Sasori levantándose del sillón

-sí, te acompaño- dijo Sakura

Sakura despidió a Sasori y cuando volvió a la casa Tsnade, Shizune y Gaara la miraban con una cara muy picara

-y dime como besa?- pregunto por segunda vez en el día Gaara

-MAAPACHEE- dijo con voz de ultratumba Sakura mientras salía detrás de Gaara para dejarlo sin descendencia

**Continuara…..**

**N/A: gomen si me tarde es que estaba un poco enfermita, el capa iba a ser mas largo pero era muy largo y lo dividí en dos partes para que a mami briceila no se le salieran los ojos mientras yo escribia, pues según ella cuando uno esta enfermo duerme y no se la pasa roleando en la PC… jejeje el próximo capítulo el próximo viernes más tardar el sábado…. Pasaran muchas cosas y les prometo que recompensare la interrupciones que e puesto en los momentos sasosaku cof cof lemon cof cof espero les haya gustado el fic dejen Review Glaisber espero te haya gustado este cap.**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive **


	3. Chapter 3: Solo somos amigos! (Parte 2)

**N/A: lo prometido es deuda eme aquí con el capítulo 3, espero les guste y Perrotta ya no me molestaras por capitulo el tres sino que me joderas la vida por el capítulo 4, me Salí de la fecha de publicación porque tenía un bloqueó, tenía la idea pero no sabía cómo plantearlo **** no me quemen en la hoguera, porque si no quien lo termina después?... bueno luego de escribir varias veces el capítulo este fue el que más me convenció además quería hacerlo largo para más entretenimiento…**

**Inner Kathee: siempre con tus escusas baratas… ****¬_¬**

**Inner Daimar: al menos no dijo que es por tarea por que no las hace, no sé cómo mantiene su promedio… *suspira pesadamente***

**Midori: oigan dejen de decir estupideces, si hago tareas, con pereza pero las hago, además ya vamos a salir de clases y tenía un bloqueo no sabía cómo plasmar mis ideas en Word **** pero lo logre, créanme no querían leer las otras versiones de este cap. en uno mate a Sasori **** por eso lo volví a hacer para que nadie muera, al menos no aun… **

**Inner Daimar: sabes que si matas a alguien Perrotta nos desheredara?**

**Inner kathee: y nos dirá palabras desmotivadoras?**

**Midori: lo sé, ¬_¬ por eso lo volví a hacer 4 veces hasta que me gustara lo suficiente como para que Perrotta no me diera una mirada Made in Perrotta y bueno sin más estupideces que decir los dejos con el fic**

**Inner kathee/ Inner Daimar: TU DICES ESTUPIDECES YO NOO!**

**Anteriormente en Nuestro destino es estar juntos**

_Ya eran las siete de la noche y Sasori estaba en la puerta de la casa de Sakura, toco el timbre y espero a que alguien le abriera rogando que fuera Sakura pero para su sorpresa fue…_

_-valla, eres el novio de Alias, pasa, pasa, ya la llamo- dijo Gaara- veo que le traes regalos _

_-si hola- dijo Sasori tratando de no sonar grosero _

_-__**que hace este tipo aquí, será que… clama Sasori, calma, recuerda ella misma te dijo que gusta es de Ti no de el- **__volvía con sus mantras Sasori_

_-ohh!, Sasori veo que vienes a ver a Sakura- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa viendo el ramo de rosas y la caja de chocolates que traía Sasori_

_-si- dijo Sasori sonrojado_

_-quien viene a ver a mi pequeña... o así que los rumores que corren en la escuela son ciertos, más vale y la trates bien o si no te castro- dijo Tsnade con una sonrisa del guasón _

_-me llamaban… ¡Sasori!- dijo Sakura corriendo a abrazar a su novio _

_-te..te… *carraspeo* te traje esto- dijo Sasori tendiéndole las rosas y los chocolates _

_-bueno yo terminare de desempacar- dijo Gaara yéndose escaleras arriba corriendo _

_-yo preparare la cena- dijo Tsnade- y tú te quedaras- dijo como una orden la rubia_

_-yo te ayudo oka-chan- dijo Shizune_

_Sasori y Sakura se sonrojaron_

_-etto, porque Gaara dijo "terminar de desempacar"?- pregunto Sasori sentado en el sillón al lado de Sakura_

_-pues porque se quedara a vivir aquí- dijo Sakura de lo más normal como si dijera que esa mañana no desayuno_

_-mmm, ya veo- dijo Sasori mirando a otro lado menos a Sakura_

_-no me digas que estas celoso de Gaara?- dijo Sakura levantando una ceja _

_-yo celoso- dijo Sasori señalándose _

_-de verdad estas celoso jajaja- reí Sakura_

_-no es gracioso- dijo Sasori haciendo puchero_

_-y luego dices que la que hace cara de mocosas soy yo- dijo Sakura riéndose_

_-ya, ya, está bien, pero no me gusta que se quede aquí- dijo Sasori aun con puchero _

_-jajajajaja, no te preocupes es mi segundo hermano, él se crio con sora y conmigo- dijo Sakura nostálgica_

_-¿Sora?-_

_-si mi hermano mayor- _

_-ya veo…_

_-oye el sábado hay una fiesta me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo?- pregunto la peli rosa_

_-sería como una cita?- pregunto Sasori_

_-sí, los chicos quedamos en vernos haya- dijo Sakura_

_-¿los chicos?, Gaara también va?- _

_-pues claro a el también lo invitaron, es en la discoteca Chidori.. Porque tienes esa cara?-_

_-qué cara…- dijo Sasori con un puchero_

_-ya, se por qué, te digo que Gaara es solo mi amigo, y tu mi novio- dijo Sakura dándole a Sasori con su dedo en el pecho _

_-no te creo…- todo intento de protesta de Sasori murieron en los labios de Sakura _

_Empezó con un dulce beso, solo un roce de labios pero Sasori quería más delineo con su lengua los labios de Sakura para poder entrar, Sakura separo los labios y Sasori metió su lengua encontrándose con la de Sakura empezando una danza de pasión tornándose un poco lujuriosa, la cosa se estaba poniendo caliente pero…_

_-oye Sakura donde… Gomen, gomen, disculpen la interrupción- dijo Shizune apenada pues interrumpió el momento, se fue antes de que el par de chicos la asesinaran pues no la miraban de una manera nada lindo_

_-me tengo que ir- dijo Sasori levantándose del sillón_

_-sí, te acompaño- dijo Sakura_

_Sakura despidió a Sasori y cuando volvió a la casa Tsnade, Shizune y Gaara la miraban con una cara muy picara_

_-y dime como besa?- pregunto por segunda vez en el día Gaara_

_-MAAPACHEE- dijo con voz de ultratumba Sakura mientras salía detrás de Gaara para dejarlo sin descendencia _**_**

**Chapter 3: Solo somos amigos! (Parte 2)**

:

:

:

Lunes por la maña, Konoha School

-no tenías por qué golpearme el rostro- Decía Gaara mientras se sobaba la frente – aun me duele, había olvidado lo fuerte que eres Alias…

-si sabes lo que te conviene lo dejaras en Alias- dijo Sakura con una mirada amenazante

-pero, no tenías por qué golpearme solo te hice una pregunta inocente- decía Gaara devolviéndole la mirada

-oe! No mires así a mi linda y tierna novia- decía Sasori que se unía a la conversación, saludando a Sakura con un beso de labios

-y Deidara?- pregunto Sakura

-no deberías preguntar primero como está tu novio en vez de preguntar por tus amigos- dijo Sasori con una ceja alzada

Sakura rodo los ojos y dijo: - deja lo dramático solo quiero saber si invito a los chicos a la fiesta del sábado-

-**que ellos también van, dios acaso Sakura no puede pensar en mi antes que en sus amigos- **pensaba el celoso de Sasori

-qué te parece si después de clases vamos por un helado, ya sabes cómo en una cita?- pregunto Sasori algo sonrojado

-**porque estas cosas siempre pasan en frente de mí, me siento mal tercio- **pensaba Gaara que sobraba en la situación

-claro seria genial, pero que tal si voy primero a mi casa me cambio y voy más presentable a una cita- dijo Sakura mirando a Sasori como la chica enamorada que es

**(Inner kathee: Midori cada día escribes más cursi de lo normal, eres una lollipop ****¬_¬****)**

-sí, así podríamos pasear por el parque- respondió con una sonrisa de galán que dejo de ser patán por que realmente se enamoro

Gaara al ver que no pintaba nada ahí, se fue por ahí a ver si la marrana puso, Sasori se fue con SU Sakura al salón de clases a esperar a que llegara el sensei de matemática ya que los lunes a primera hora tocaba con azuma que era quien impartía clases en esa materia

Rrrrrrn Rrrrrrn *inserte timbre/campana de entrada*

-oe Sakura- dijo Deidara entrando al salón – Danna ¬_¬

-hola – dijeron la pareja

-ya invitaste a los chicos para lo del sábado?- pregunto Sakura

-si aunque tuve un pequeño problema invitando a Itachi- dijo Deidara

-por qué?- pregunto Sakura interesada

-**ignorado en 3, 2, 1…- **pensaba Sasori hastiado

-pues veras….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_-oigan chicos el sábado, fiesta en la discoteca Chidori- dijo Deidara a los Akatsuki_

_-genial, Tobi se divertirá mucho- decía el más Kawai de los Akatsuki mientras bailaba tipo teletubi_

_-oigan y Itachi tengo que decirle a él también no valla y diga después que no lo invite- Dijo Deidara_

_-creo que está en la azotea del edifico norte- dijo Pein_

_-ok, gracias chicos, espero que vallan- dijo Deidara alejándose_

_Cuando Deidara llego a la azotea que le dijeron_

_-oe Itachi estas aquí?_

_-Hpm_

_-veras, el sábado hay una fiesta en la discoteca Chidori y me preguntaba si querías ir?- _

_La invitación de Deidara no se refería específicamente a una cita pero debido a que no menciono a ninguno de sus amigos…_

_-No quiero salir contigo Deidara, entiende no soy de ese tipo- dijo Itachi levantándose del suelo_

_-pero qué?... quien dijo que era una cita idiota, no te invito a salir ni que estuvieran tana bueno, solo te decía para que después no te enteraras de que todos fuimos y dijeras que no te invitamos, ITACHI BAKA- finalizo Deidara largándose del lugar __**(touche)**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. the end flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Deidara

-**quien diría que Itachi afectaría tanto a Deidara- **pensaba Sasori, solo por que no lo incluyan no significa que no iba a oír la conversación **(y a eso se le llama *w* brollero *arcoíris*) **

-valla, no sabía que te afectara la reacción de Itachi- dijo Sakura sin medir sus palabras

-… pe… pe… pero que dices... a mí no … me afecta NADA- dijo Deidara rojo como un tomate

-XDD si claro lo que digas- decía Sakura con una cara muy divertida

-*carraspeo* muy bien como habrán notado azuma no podrá venir por lo tanto yo daré las clases en su lugar, soy Kurenai Sarutobi- dijo una peli negra… ustedes aben como es Kurenai imagínensela con uniforme de profesora… punto. descripción terminada

-disculpe sensei es algo de azuma-sensei?- pregunto Zetsu

-si, soy su esposa-

Todos los presentes en el aula ºOº, las autoras *¬*

-**pero si es sexy, como puede estar con profesor de MATEMATICAS, ****es tan anticuado, aburrido MATEMATIICAAA- **pensaba Zetsu

Y otros alumnos tenían pensamientos parecidos a los de Zetsu….

La clase transcurrió animadamente, las clases de Kurenai-sensei eran muy dinámicas, llego la hora de literatura con Kakashi Hatake y por no ser a primera hora llego solo 10 minutos tarde

-Muy bien clase como no quiero explicarles nada, cada uno escribirá un poema, de lo que quieran, para tu enemigo, novia, enamorado, para rechazar, aceptar, o amenazar de muerte elegantemente, y luego pasaran al frente para que todos nos riamos… *carraspeo* digo para evaluarlos- dijo Kakashi mientras todos ponían cara de Horror- a casi lo olvido tienen 20 minutos el que no lo haga reprueba

20 minutos después…

-muy bien, veamos… quien será la primera víctima… mmmm… Deidara, al frente- dijo el sensei, los que no fueron mencionados suspiraron de alivio por ahora muahahaha

-bien… _Algunas lenguas enemigas que intentan….- _pero Deidara fue interrumpido por el sensei

-acaso no tiene nombre el poema?- pregunto Kakashi con una ceja alzada

-NO, joder agradezca que lo hice- dijo Deidara hastiado- puedo continuar?-

-sí, ya lee tu "obra de arte"- dijo Kakashi sarcástico

-bueno leo, si no me interrumpen-dijo Deidara - **sienta la indirecta sensei- **pensó Deidara

…

_Algunas lenguas enemigas que intentan desmenuzarme con palabras infectadas de este regado esperma que es el miedo, fecundando agazapados la "maldad" y este vientre receptor que es la humanidad a veces sin querer me empieza a fastidiar._

_No he conocido una sonrisa que perfore mi desconfianza, una caricia que calme mi duda, una boca que no muerda después de besar._

_Quienes buscan mis entrañas parecen perros enfermos como si algo les calcinara el interior y el olor fétido de la hipocresía es la fragancia preferida del prójimo… cuantas veces me la he puesto para salir a festejar! Que comienzo a odiar hasta mi presencia y escapo cuando el asco me lo advierte… empiezan luego a devorarme._

_Pero mi raíz es más profunda hay cosas, seres y tiempos que sobrellevan… mieles amargas que conservo en la memoria y mantienen ahogado en mis manos el deseo de la venganza, hay venenos que me curan, hay gusanos que me alimentan. Me enseñaron a amar más el silencio, a buscar la soledad, a vivir o morir con los sentidos afinados._

_A veces todavía se me congestiona la cabeza, aprendo a despejarla a recobrar el buen gusto, a desinflamar mis pensamientos, a que no me asuste su infierno ni me desvele la liviandad de su cielo, a no ser parte de su pobreza... aprendo a caminar entre ellos y reconocer el momento preciso de abandonarles._

_Aprendo a ser razón de su desdicha y no mi desdicha blanca de sus sinrazones._

…

Todo el salón quedo en silencio digiriendo las palabras de Deidara

-y bien sensei que le parece?- pregunto Deidara

-estuvo muy bien, y la profundidad de la palabras, era muy directo el poema, tienes la nota más alta Deidara 10, aunque me gustaría saber para quien va dirigido el poema- dijo el Hatake

-gracias Kakashi-sensei, y el poemas es para una persona que me ha hecho sentir mal desde que se enteró de mis preferencias sexuales- dijo Deidara de lo más normal

-muy bien puedes sentarte… el próximo seraaaaaa… Obito…-

-sensei, llamé Tobi a Tobi, Obito es aburrido- dijo el chico con personalidad de niño

-muy bien, Tobi lee tu poema- dijo Kakashi restándole importancia al asunto

Cuando Deidara se iba a sentar paso cerca de Itachi, y le dijo de una forma que solo Itachi oyera. – _espero te haya gustado pues era para ti-_

Cara de Itachi º/-\º

-el poema de Tobi dice así…

…

_Poema a las flores_

_Las rosas son tan bonitas_

_Tan finas, tan de colores_

_Que perfuman los albores_

_De fragancias exquisitas._

_Los girasoles son bellos_

_Porque miran hacia el sol_

_El hermoso girasol_

_Tiene mágicos destellos._

_Las gardenias dan perfumes_

_Respiramos su fragancia_

_Con su exótica elegancia_

_Su esencia ya la consumes._

_Los gladíolos son esbeltos_

_Altos, finos, elegantes,_

_Visten trajes resaltantes_

_En sus tallos verdes sueltos._

_El misterioso clavel_

_De colores, siempre vivo,_

_Es un duendecillo divo_

_Dibujado con pincel._

_La orquídea llega triunfante_

_Con hermoso colorido,_

_Su perfume es percibido_

_Tenue fragancia constante._

_La brómelia está agrupada_

_En su resguardada espiga, su flor es tan buena amiga_

_Y aparenta ser callada._

_El jazmín es un botón_

_Tan blanco, tan perfumado,_

_Que siempre vive embriagado_

_De su tierno corazón…..._

…

-ver dad que el poema que hizo Tobi está lindo- dijo mi niño favorido **(****** si quedo sexy el poema regálamelo Tobi)**

-sii, estuvo bien, es muy bueno, y bien elaborado, 9 Tobi- dijo el Hatake anotando la nota en su planilla de evaluación

**(Tonto Kakashi Tobi merecía un 10…..)**

-pero porque si es tuvo lindo el poema de Tobi, porque Deidara sempai saco más que yo si su poema fue aburrido, y feo y triste el de Tobi es lindo, y es de flores- decía Tobi mientras iba a su asiento

-saque más que tu porque no parecía poema de niño de 10 años, hm- dijo Deidara

-**lo escribió para mí, soy tan idiota, se supone que me gusta y lo hago sentir mal, me odia, me odia, me odia, me odia, me odia, me odia- **se decía internamente Itachi

-muy bien solo nos da tiempo para escuchar un poema, los demás quedaran para el viernes en la horas de literatura, muy bien señor Akasuna pase al frente-

Sasori estaba muy rojo, pues su poema era para Sakura, y se sentía tan avergonzado, su cabello se confundía con su cara estaba totalmente rojo

-señor Akasuna se siente bien? - pregunto el Hatake

-S-si sensei para mí.. *carraspeo*

…

_Para mi novia_

_No sé si te he dicho alguna vez que contigo soy feliz, si no es así te lo digo ahora: soy feliz porque existes y porque me quieres._

_Cada vez que te veo todo es felicidad: cada mirada, cada palabra amable con tu voz maravillosa, cada caricia, cada sentimiento, cada beso... cada amor._

_¿Cómo no voy a ser feliz si tú eres mi vida? ¿Cómo no ser feliz si eres mi razón y mi esperanza? ¿Cómo no serlo si eres la felicidad encarnada en una persona?_

_Tu amor me da dicha, me da alegría, esperanza para afrontar cada segundo hasta el momento de verte, me hace soñar con ser feliz y despertar siéndolo. Tu amor me hace tan feliz..._

_No te imaginas lo que siento, quizás sí, si tú lo sientes como yo. Amarte es querer abrazar la vida y recorrer el mundo dándote la mano. Amarte es ser dichoso, incluso sin causa para serlo, tú eres mi causa._

_Soy tan feliz que temo despertar y no encontrarte a mi lado para seguir siéndolo, pero sé que eso no pasará, porque nuestro amor es eterno._

_Quisiera saber expresar con palabras mi felicidad por ti, pero basta que me mires a los ojos... lo descubrirás._

_No sé si es muy pronto pero siento que Te amo._

…

Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, no sabía que decir ese poema era para ella

-**ese poema era para mí, bueno yo soy su novia para quien más- **pensaba Sakura muy sonrojada

-JAh! Quién lo diría el señor Akasuna enamorado, estuvo muy bien tu poema y con mucho sentimiento… muy bien 10, puede sentarse con SU NO-VI-A- dijo Kakashi picando a Sasori, este solo se puso más rojo si es que podía

-QUEE?... Sasori también, el poema de Tobi era más lindo- grito el chico indignado desde su asiento

-ya, ya, Tobi Tienes 9+, feliz?- dijo el Hatake

-siii, Tobi es buen chico- ya saben quien

Gota por parte de todos y de Inner kathee U¬_¬

-gracias, estuvo muy lindo el poema- dijo Sakura en un susurro a Sasori

-es más linda la persona que me inspiro- dijo Sasori con una pequeña sonrisa

Sakura se sonrojo y devolvió la sonrisa

Plan paln *inserte sonido de aplauso*- muy bien clase, continuamos con los poemas el próximo viernes e iniciaremos con la señorita Haruno así que prepárese en devolverle el poema a SU NO-VI-O- dijo Kakashi con tono divertido

-SENSEI- grito Sakura desde su asiento roja como un tomate

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oye Sakura, quedamos más tarde?- pregunto Hinata

Sasori miro a Sakura

Sakura miro a Sasori

-lo siento no puedo, voy a una cita con Sasori- dijo Sakura sonrojada

Pero mala elección de palabras, Ino, tente y Hinata jalaron a Sakura ocasionando que dejara caer su jugo de manzana sobre Tobi

-ahh, el jugo baño a Tobi- grito el afectado

Sasori quedo con una cara de ºOº

Los demás con ¬_¬ "locas"

-que mierda les pasa, están tiradas o qué?- pregunto Sakura ya libre de sus amigas

-POR QUE NO NOS CONTASTE, ¿UNA CITAA FRENTONAA?- grito Ino

-pero que… pero que les pasa aun no las había visto- dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos

-tiene razón Ino apenas la estamos viendo hoy- dijo Hinata

-cierto, no tienes por qué ponerte así, además ella nos iba a contar… verdad?- dijo tente mirando a Sakura

-claro que les iba a contar, solo espera al momento en que las viera- dijo Sakura girando lo ojos

-y bien?- insistieron las brolleras cof cof… digo amigas de Sakura

-pues solo me dijo para ir después de clase, pero yo le dije que iba primero a casa a cambiarme- dijo Sakura de lo más normal

-valla frentona por que le quitas la emoción al asunto, eres aburrida - dijo la Yamanaka

-cállate cerda-

Las chicas se miraron entre si y se echaron a reír

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-entonces una cita?- pregunto Gaara de camino a casa (ya salieron de clases)

-si

-pensé que Sasori te acompañaría a casa?- pregunto el chico

-no también fue a su casa a cambiarse, pero si pasara buscándome-

-mmm y que te pondrás?- pregunto Gaara

-ropa es una opción- dijo Sakura cortante

-si eres borde, obvio que ropa, pero cuál?-

-no sé, pero me ayudaras a elegirla- dijo Sakura muy sonriente

-QUE?ºOº pero me aburriré, alias, porque yo dile a Shizune- onee-chan- decía Gaara tratando de salvarse de su destino

Llegaron a la casa y después de probarse como 10 conjuntos y de un desmayo de Gaara debido al aburrimiento Sakura se decidió por el primero que se probó, un pantalón vino tintó que le marcaba sus piernas no muy exageradas pero lindas piernas, un cinturón negro de lado, una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos un collar largo, unas converse blancas, una cinta en el cabello color vino tinto con el cabello liso pestañas pintadas, y creyón negro en los ojos y un brillo rosa

-no soy una mis, pero si una misma tonta XD- dijo Sakura mirándose al espejó y riéndose por su comentario

-no digas estupideces te ves linda, aunque es ridículo que te decidieras por el primero dijo Gaara con notable cansancio

-pero a la final decidí que el primero, era mas cómodo- dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

-entiendo, y se besaran?- pregunto Gaara picando a Sakura

-MAPACHEE- dijo Sakura con una voz de ultratumba

**En la cocina **

-que crees que le haya dicho Gaara a Sakura?- pregunto Shizune

-no se, conociendo a ese par deben estar mentándose en este momento- dijo Tsnade picando papas **(se supone esta en la cocina tenia que hacer algo de ese tipo XD)**

-bueno, al menos nunca comenten el homicidio, bueno me tengo que ir, Orochimaru oka-sama debe estar esperándome- dijo Shizune despidiéndose de su madre para ir la casa de las serpientes

-ok, nos vemos hija cuídate-se despidió Tsnade despidiéndose de Shizune

Cuando Shizune llego al portón de la entrada de su casa llego Sasori

-Hola Sasori, ya vienes por Sakura-

-hola, mm, si- dijo el chico

-ella esta adentro tratando de matar a Gaara-

-ok, nos vemos Shizune-

-**por que siempre que vengo a ver a Sakura, Gaara esta haciendo algo con mi Sakura, puede que mi linda peli rosa este tratando de matarlo pero aun siguen estando juntos y peleando… y to... too….. – **pensaba Sasori pero fue interrumpido por que la puerta de la casa se abrió

**-**hola Sasori ya llegaste, puedes esperar en la sala mientras las aguas se calman- dijo Tsnade con una risa nerviosa

-**se calman las aguas?- **pensó Sasori- claro no hay problema- dijo

Mientras tanto que Tsnade estaba con Sasori en la sala en la planta de arriba se escuchaba:

-IDIOTA, DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS- gritaba Sakura

-NO SON TONTERIAS, ADEMAS SOLO TE PREGUNTE SI BESA MEJOR QUE YO- gritaba Gaara

-**que?, como que si beso mejor que Gaara- **pensaba Sasori

-**esto se pone cada vez mas bueno- **pensaba Tsnade

-Y QUIEN DIJO QUE YO TE HE BESADO- grito la pelo chicle

*pom* cosas caen *plas* thimnnç* ghdhgdgvhdasdj *sonidos de golepes* cosas caen* pisadas , patasdas golpes

-CLARO QUE SI, AQUELLA VES CUANDO SE ESTABAN METIENDO CONTIGO TE BESE PARA QUE TE DEJARAN EN PAZ- grito Gaara

-**se besaron, se besaron SE BESARON- **pensaba el pobre Sasori

**-**KYAAAAA, PERO SOLO FUE POR ESO, UN SIMPLE ROSE DE LABIOS ADEMAS QUE TIENE QUE VER EN TODO ESTO- seguía Sakura

**-**NO SE, YO SOLO TE PREGUNTE SI TE GUSTA COMO BESA?- dijo Gaara, pero lo que Sasori escucho fue "_si te gusta como beso_"

-PUES CLARO QUE ME GUSTA- dijo la peli rosa refiriéndose a Sasori pero, el Akasuna pensó que hablaba del Sabaku No.

-**creo que mejor le digo que Sasori esta aquí, Sasori no tiene muy buena cara- **pensaba Tsnade- SAKURA SASORI ESTA AQUÍ Grito Tsnade

-YA VOY TIA- dijo Sakura antes de regalarle con amor una linda patada en las pelotas a Gaara

-a a a ahhhh, te pasas- le dijo Gaara desde el suelo a Sakura

-te dije que te dejare sin descendencia si sigues con tus estupideces- dijo Sakura antes de irse para la sala

Llegando a la sala

-Hola Sasori- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-hpm, a si hola, lista?- dijo cortante Sasori

-si vamos, nos vemos tía- dijo Sakura despidiéndose de Tsnade

-nos vemos, tengan mucho cuidado- dijo Tsnade

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en el auto de Sasori, iban en un silencio sepulcral, y incomodo para la peli rosa

-etto, Sasori a donde vamos?- pregunto la chica

Sasori solo le subió volumen a la radio

**(Querida as sido ignorada *arcoíris*)**

-**me, me ignoro, que tiene?- **pensaba Sakura- etto Sasori te encuentras bien-

-si, no tienes por que preocuparte- dijo Sasori

-a donde vamos?- pregunto nuevamente Sakura

-a comer pizza- dijo Sasori **(no se me ocurrió otra idea)**

-es... Estas molesto por algo?- pregunto Sakura

-**y todavía pregunta- **pensó Sasori

-**habré echo algo malo- **pensó Sakura

Llegaron al restaurante, y la cena surgió igual que en el auto de Sasori, terminaron de cenar Sasori pago y fueron al parque a caminar, Sakura ya no aguantaba tanto suspenso, y se sentía mal cuando Sasori la ignoraba, se detuvo y Sasori al notar que Sakura ya no caminaba junto a el se giro y encontró a Sakura mirando el suelo escondiendo su rostro con unos mechones de cabello

-¿Sakura? Que te pasa?- preguntó frio Sasori

-eso es lo que debería preguntar yo- dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasori

-pues yo no tengo nada- dijo Sasori restándole importancia al asunto

Sakura levanto el rostro, dejando ver que por sus mejillas caían varias lágrimas mientras en sus ojos se formaban más lágrimas

-mientes- dijo Sakura con la voz cebrada

-**es… Esta llorando?- **se preguntaba internamente Sasori

-Sakura por que lloras?- pregunto Sasori tomando a Sakura de los hombros

-y todavía preguntas?- dijo Sakura con tono enojado

-…- Sasori no dijo nada no entendía la actitud de Sakura

-me has ignorado toda la noche, has sido cortante conmigo, diría que trataste mejor a la camarera que a mi que soy tu novia MALDICION- dijo Sakura llorando pero no por tristeza si no por la rabia

-maldición debería decir yo Sakura, que no ves que no me gusta en la forma que tratas a Gaara, y que fue esa pregunta que te hizo Gaara como es eso de que te gusta en la forma en como besa, ¿dime Sakura?- dijo Sasori agitando un poco a Sakura por los hombros

Sakura se soltó del agarre de Sasori bruscamente – Estoy cansada de decirte que solo somos amigos, y el no me pregunto eso se refería a que si me gustaba en la forma en la que TUUU me besabas a mi, hablábamos de ti grandísimo idiota-

Sasori abrió los ojos por la sorpresa –de… de verdad, pero el dijo que una vez te beso- dijo Sasori un poco mas calmado

-eso fue cuando estábamos en secundaria, todos me molestaban pero Gaara me defendía junto a mi hermano cuando tenia 12, y Sora dijo que Gaara y yo éramos novios para que no me molestaran y el beso ocurrió porque…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-oye Sakura a donde vas?- pregunto Sora el hermano de Sakura _

-_al baño, no me digas que también me acompañaran ahí?- dijo Sakura con una ceja alzada_

_-Estas LOCA!- exclamo Sora_

_-jaja, solo preguntaba- dijo Sakura riéndose por la cara roja de su hermano_

_-ten cuidado- dijo Gaara uniéndose a la conversación_

_-si, si- dijo Sakura restándole importancia_

_Sakura después de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo en el baño, se estaba lavando las manos cuando entraron unas chicas_

_-valla pero si esta Nerdkura aquí-dijo Tanami_

_-vamos Tanami no seas tan mala con la pobre, Nerdkura no tiene la culpa de que sus padres le dieron la inteligencia a ella y no al tarado de su hermano- dijo Kana_

_Sakura se mordió el labio ignorando, conteniéndose para no meterse en problemas, se seco las manos y salió del baño._

_-Valla la tonta nos ignoro- dijo Kana_

_-que tal si le recordamos que existimos- dijo Tanami _

_**(No me pregunten no se de donde saque los nombres)**_

_Sakura iba de regreso al patio pero la jalaron y estrellaron con uno de los casilleros _

_-pero que mierda- dijo Sakura_

_-valla, hoy esta machito, vamos a ver que hace?- dijo Akemi __**(otra agregada que no se de donde sake el nombre)**_

_-o acaso vas a llorar?- pregunto Kana junto a Akemi_

_-jaja, si es tonta *plasf* - dijo Tanami dándole una cachetada a Sakura_

_-se hace la fuerte no llora *tan*- dijo Kana riéndose y dándole un golpe a Sakura en rostro_

_-suéltala Akemi, a ver si sabe defenderse- Dijo Kana_

_Akemi soltó a Sakura, y la peli rosa callo al suelo_

_-__**no llores, no llores se fuerte, no te metas en problema- **__se repetía Sakura una y otra vez_

_Las tres chicas comenzaron a patear y golpear a Sakura que estaba en el suelo_

_**En el patio con Sora y Gaara**_

_-Sakura esta tardando mucho- dijo Sora a Gaara_

_-tienes razón, vamos a ver que le sucedió- dijo Gaara_

_**Con Sakura**_

_**-**__eres una maldita, por que no lloras NERD-KURA- decía Akemi_

_-tal ves le damos mu suave, denle mas duro a ver- dijo Tanami_

_Cuando Kana le iba a dar una pata a Sakura alguien la jalo por el cabello estrellándola en la pared contraria cayendo Kana bruscamente al suelo_

_-NO SE METAN CON MI HERMANA O SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO- grito Sora con Cólera_

_-no puedes golpearnos somos mujeres- dijo Tanami yendo junto a Kana_

_-me vale mierda, si son mujeres pero para mi son animales- dijo Sora mas furioso _

_Gaara ayudo a Sakura a levantarse_

_-estas bien?- pregunto Gaara _

_Sakura solo se refugio en el pecho de Gaara y asintió _

_-Ja! De verdad siguen con esa farsa de que son novios?- pregunto Akemi_

_-URUSEI!- grito sora- si lo son y te sigan metiéndose con mi hermana y verán en lo que se meten con Gaara y conmigo- _

_-no creo que sean novios, quien seria novio de la fea de Nerdkura- dijo Kana con una expresión de dolor en el rostro aun no se recuperaba del golpe que se dio por sora_

_Gaara, para callarles la boca a esas malditas mocosas tomo el rostro de Sakura lo levanto y roso sus labios con los de Sakura, formando un lindo beso _

_**(Inner kathee: *le pega a Midori* recuerda que es SasoSaku quieres que Perrotta nos castre?**_

_**Midori: *se soba el chichón* Gomen solo me deje llevar por el momento TnT)**_

_Las chicas quedaron ºOº y las autoras *_**¬* **menos Inner kathee que estaba ¬_¬

_Desde que vieron que Gaara beso a Sakura Akemi, Kana y Tanami solo insultaban a Sakura pero Sora de ves en cuando les daba sus pataditas y luego decía que no era el_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. the end flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-y eso fue lo que paso con el beso- dijo Sakura mas calmada después de explicarle a Sasori

-...- no dijo nada

-bueno me voy a mi casa te veo en clases- dijo Sakura para irse pero un fuerte y apapachador abrazo lo impidió

-Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen…- repetía Sasori una y otra vez

-Ie, no tienes por que disculparte yo también me pondrá celosa, pero entiende Gaara y yo solo somos amigos- Dijo Sakura antes e besar a su novio apasionadamente- pero ya que has sido borde toda la noche conmigo bríndame un helado muy grande- culmino Sakura arrastrando a Sasori a la heladería mas cercana, mientras el pelirrojo tenia una sonrisa de enamorados o como dice Inner kathee una sonrisa estúpida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

Martes en la mañana 11:00 a.m casa de Sakura

Como la peli rosa amaneció enferma debido al helado de la noche anterior no pudo ir a clases, pero ya se sentía mejor y estaba saqueando la nevera

-mmmm… lechuga, tomate, ¿huevos? ¿Huevos? ¡huevoos!.. pan, mostaza… jugo… *cara de decepción* no hay Jugo , bueno me tocara hacerlo… que mas quiere mi pancita… queso, mmm si eso es todo, con esto saciare mi hambre- dijo Sakura para empezar a hacer su emparedado

Sakura estaba de espalda a la puerta, y no se percato de que 4 personas entraron y se acercaban sigilosamente hacia Sakura

-hare emparedadooo… y no te dareeee… me lo comeree todooo… y no te dareeee…- cantaba Sakura mientras preparaba el emparedado

**(Inner kathee. Definitivamente pararas a loca *negando* si no es que ya lo estas**

**Midori: que? Yo canto cuando hago cualquier cosa y estoy sola**

**Inner kathee: nunca estas sola siempre estas conmigo o con Inner Daimar, por cierto hablando de la "gorda" esa donde esta?)**

Cuando una mano desconocida se poso en el hombro de Sakura

-KYAAAAAAAA- grito Sakura dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo *thilin* **(quien compra mis efectos de sonido? XD)**

-tranquila frentona, somos nosotros- dijo Ino

-Puerca no me asustes así- dijo Sakura tocando su pecho en el lugar del corazón para calmarse

-por que no fuiste a clases?- pregunto tente

-y ustedes por que se saltaron las clases?- respondió con otra pregunta Sakura

-los profesores tuvieron una reunión y dijeron que podíamos retirarnos- edijo Hinata

-Sasori dijo que iba a venir, pero no lo permitimos- dijo Deidara

-QUEE? por que hicieron eso?- pregunto Sakura con un aura deprimente a su alrededor

-por que teníamos que enterarnos que paso ayer- dijo ino **(como dice "BRO-LLE-RA" *arcoíris*)**

-y quien dijo que tenia que contarles?- pregunto Sakura

-nadie lo mas lógico es que cuentes con pelos y señales lo que paso en tu cita a tus amigas- dijo tente mordiendo una manzana que saco de quien sabe donde

-y quien dijo que les contaría?- pregunto Sakura con una ceja alzada

-Oh! entiendo que paso- dijo Deidara- ¿le dio uno de sus ataques?- pregunto el chico

-que comes que adivinas?- pregunto la ojos jade

-nada solo lo conozco desde… mmm. No se hace mucho- dijo el rubio

-jaja, si pero lo solucionamos, después de una larga explicación pero después la pasamos genial- dijo Sakura

-un momento de que me perdí?- pregunto Ino

-de nada, solo que Sasori se puso un poquito celoso- dijo Sakura haciendo señal con sus dedos

-ok, ok... Bueno ya que estamos aquí quiero uno de esos emparedados- dijo tente

-QUE? Acaso no escucharon mi canción?- dijo Sakura

-sabes apoyo a tente tengo hambre no almorcé e la escuela- dijo Hinata

-cierto mi pansa hace jhgdfgwehjfdgf- dijo Deidara agarrándose la pansa

-si además es tu deber atender la visita- dijo Ino

-aaa, pues vállense a su casa- aura oscura por parte de los intrusos- ok, ok emparedados para todos \o/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oe Sasori- gritaba Gaara tratando de llamar la atención del novio de Sakura

-mmm- Sasori volteo

Gaara llego junto a Sasori

-vas hacer algo a la tarde?- pregunto Gaara

-mmm no por que?- **y este que desde cuando es tan amigo conmigo?- **decía y se preguntaba Sasori

-es que me gustaría quedar contigo para platicarte de algo de Sakura- dijo Gaara

-si es que fingieron ser novios ya lo se, ella me lo conto- dijo Sasori para irse

-eso no, es sobre Sora el hermano de Sakura- dijo Gaara y Sasori paro en seco

-esta bien vamos a mi casa- dijo Sasori para que Gaara lo siguiera

**Ya en la casa de Sasori**

-Oba-chan ya llegue- dijo Sasori entrando a la casa

-valla, si mi nieto favorito esta aquí- dijo la abuela de Sasori

-vamos abuela Chiyo, soy tu único nieto- dijo Sasori con una enorme sonrisa

-por eso lo digo, si tuviera mas nietos no podría decir quien es mi favorito jajajajaja *inserte risa de Chiyo*-

-muy bien, por cierto el es Sabaku No Gaara- dijo Sasori señalando al susodicho

-mucho gusto- dijo Gaara haciendo una reverencia

-mucho gusto- respondió Chiyo

-estaremos en mi cuarto por si me necesitas- dijo Sasori

**En el cuarto de Sasori**

**-**valla veo que te gustan las marionetas- dijo Gaara entrando al cuarto de Sasori

-si, eran tradición de mi familia hacerlas- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa melancólica

-mi hermano mayor tan bien le gustan y las hace y les quedan bien- dijo Gaara recordando a su hermano en Suna

-me gustaría conocerlo algún día... Pero cambiando de tema que me tenías que decir del hermano de Sakura- dijo Sasori

-bueno... quiero contarte sobre la muerte de Sora, se que Sakura te dijo que Sora murió en un accidente de Auto, pero… la verdad es que… Murió defendiendo a Sakura- dijo Gaara con unas lágrimas mal contenidas

-oe, estas bien?- pregunto Sasori algo afectado por la actitud de Gaara

-si, disculpa es que yo fui testigo y aun me afecta- dijo Gaara limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta de uniforme

-.-.-.-.-.-. Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-vamos chicos, quiero ir al parque de diversiones ustedes irán conmigo y no tendrán por que preocuparse si, onegai - Dijo Sakura con ojos del gato con bota, puchero, cara de ternera a punto de ir al matadero, buny, buny_

_-esta bien Sakura pero no te despegaras de Gaara y de mi capeche?-Dijo Sora_

_-HAI- dijo Sakura muy emocionada_

-Sakura solo se la pasaba con nosotros éramos sus único amigos, Sora y yo siempre la cuidábamos, ella es como una hermana para mi- Decía Gaara mientras relataba la historia

_Sakura, Sora y Gaara se dirigían a la feria, la pasaron muy bien la noche transcurrió increíble, no hubo ningún problema y no hubo nadie que molestara a Sakura, iban de regreso a sus casas Gaara vivía en la misma cuadra que Sora y Sakura y para cortar camino se fueron por un terreno en venta que quedaba unas 3 cuadras antes de la suya_

_-Valla si es Nerdkura y el par de tontos guardaespaldas- dijo Kana _

_-que tal si le damos su merecido por meterse con nuestras chicas, ah Hiroshi?- dijo Hotaru_

_-Claro será un placer, después de todo odio que se metan con Tanami, y tu que dices Atsushi?- pregunto Hiroshi_

_-jaja, será divertido partirles la cara a este trió de idiotas- dijo Atsushi tronando sus dedos_

_Una pelea se desato los tres chicos golpeaban a Gaara y a sora, dándoles con todo y las tres chicas golpeaban a Sakura sora se percato del estado en que se encontraba Sakura y se abalanzo contra las chicas para golpearlas consiguiéndolo y dejándole sus puños marcados en el rostro de las chicas_

_-No creas que te dejaremos meterte con nuestras chicas- Grito furioso Atsushi _

_Atsushi tomo a sora de los cabellos estampándolo en el suelo, golpeando su rostro mientras que los otros dos pateaban a sora en las piernas, abdomen y espalda_

_Las chicas iban a golpear a Sakura pero Gaara no lo permitió empujando a las chicas colocando a Sakura detrás de él pero Tanami y Akemi se tiraron sobre Gaara dejando a Sakura sin protección y Kana saco un arma y apunto a Sakura _

_-Morirás maldita nerd, te odio, odio que todos te prefieran, odio que los ojos de Gaara estén puestos en ti y no en mi, odio que los senseis siempre hablen de ti como si fueras una deidad te odio con todo mi ser pero te matare y podre estar mas tranquila- dijo Kana apuntando a Sakura a la cabeza _

_Gaara trataba de levantarse pero Tatami y Akemi estaban sobre el impidiéndole que se moviera _

_-Mira como tu maldita hermana muere ante tus ojos – dijo Atsushi pisando la cabeza de Sora_

_Sora reacciono cuando dijo que matarían a Sakura_

_-__**no, no lo permitiré mi hermanita mi dulce hermanita, mi pequeña, no puedo dejar que la maten, no puedo permitir que la maten, no seria un buen hermano mayor- **__pensaba Sora sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde para levantarse y empujar al trió de chicos _

_-_todo paso en cámara lenta para mi desde el momento en que sora se levanto, y se tiro sobre Sakura- dijo Gaara contándole a Sasori mientras se secaba las lagrimas que ya no podía contener

_Cuando sora se aventó sobre Sakura para protegerla del disparo pero en vez de darle a Sakura le dio a sora perforándole un pulmón era cuestión de minutos para que Sora muriera_

_-vámonos, vámonos- grito Tanami levantándose de Gaara _

_Los chicos salieron corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche_

_Sakura coloco a sora sobre sus piernas, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente Gaara abrazaba a Sakura por detrás mientras el también lloraba_

_-es mi culpa, es mi culpa debimos quedarnos en casa, debe escucharlos y no ir al estúpido festival- decía Sakura entre sollozos _

_-shhh. No te preocupes… enana… no es tu culpa cof cof me alegra saber que fui yo y no tu- dijo sora mientras tosía sangre_

_-aguanta amigo la ambulancia viene en camino- decía Gaara mientras amargas lagrima caían por su rostro _

_-se que no tengo tiempo cof cof… Gaara quiero que cuides Sakura por mi, tu eres mi mejor amigo y un hermano para mi y para Sakura se que lo harás en mi lugar cof cof, Sakura no llores, mi hermanita, sabes, nunca te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero eres la cosa mas importante que tengo-_

_-no … *moquea* no soy una cosa- dijo Sakura_

_-jajajaja cof cof lo se, pero sabes espero no te eches la culpa por esto- dijo Sora _

_-onii-chan pero no me dejes, quien me va a molestar en las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela?, con quien dormiré la noches que llueva fuertemente.. dime quien?- decía Sakura llorando amargamente_

_-no te preocupes Gaara te cuidara cof cof cof cof cof cof y … y se que si encuentras a alguien que pelea contigo pero a la final terminan riéndose, créeme enana eso si vale la pena cof cof- _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-the end flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sora empezó a toser descontroladamente, salía mucha sangre por su boca Sakura empezó a gritar que no se muriera que resistiera.. pero … pero … Sora murió antes de que llegara la ambulancia, cuando la ambulancia llego se llevaron el cuerpo de sora y Sakura empezó a llorar en mi, yo también llore como nunca, nos llevaron al Hospital a curarnos y desinfectarnos las heridas, tuvieron que sedar a Sakura pues no paraba de llorar, denuncie a esas malditas cucarachas con la policía los apresaron y encarcelaron encontrándolos culpables de intento de homicidio y homicidio en segundo grado y demandas por agresión, después del funeral de sora, Sakura intento suicidarse se atravesó en la carretera y un auto la atropello, quedo en coma por dos meses y cuando despertó tenia la idea de que sora murió en un accidente de auto, los doctores dicen que debido a que la muerte de Sora fue tan dolorosa para Sakura ya que debido a que se siente culpable el cerebro de Sakura se creo la imagen de un accidente de auto para no sentirse miserable consigo misma, Sakura cambio cuando despertó del coma se oculto aun mas en los estudio por mas de dos años, después consiguió la beca en esta prepa y vieron que era mejor que fuera a Konoha ya que Tsnade es la directora así no sucedería lo mismo que en la secundaria- finalizo Gaara con su relato

Sasori no sabia que decir esa era la vida de Sakura, así de terrible era su vida por eso es tan apegada a Gaara, -**ahora entiendo, de verdad Gaara es solo un amigo de Sakura, no, es un hermano de Sakura, de verdad agradezco lo que hizo Sora por Sakura la salvo- **pensó Sasori

-Gaara…- lamo Sasori

-Hpm?-

-No te preocupes por Sakura, te ayudare a cuidarla y te prometo que seré el chico que sora quería para Sakura, y gracias- dijo Sasori

-¿gracias?- se extraño Gaara

-gracias por confiar en mí- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa

-Ie no hay problema después de todos somos como cuñados- dijo Gaara regresando a su porte serio y sin emociones- por cierto no le dirás a nadie que llore verdad?

-pero que dices amigo, todos lloramos, además aquel que no llore es un frígido que cree que por mostrar sus sentimientos es menos hombres, oye ya que tenemos la tarde libre le entras a los videojuegos?- pregunto Sasori aventando el control del aparato a Gaara

-claro, te acabare-

To be continue….

**N/A: bueno esto es el cap. 3 el mas largo que he escrito de verdad muy largo, espero les guste nos leemos en el 4to cap., espero me perdonen por tardarme este cap. se supone que lo publicaría la semana pasada pero como ya les dije lo que escribía no me convencía, pero este si lleno mis expectativas… espero les guste y nos leemos en el próximo cap.… y leeremos mas poemas.. \o/ **

**Inner kathee: al menos sepan que el 4to cap. ya esta listo **

**Midori: se supone que seria sorpresa lo descubrirían cuando lo publicara el mismo día ¬_¬**

**Inner Daimar: que cuentan? **

**Inner Kathee: hasta ahora es que apareces?**

**Inner Daimar: es que no quería insultar a Midori por la triste muerte de Sora-Kun TnT**

**Inner kathee: verdad que Midori es odiable**

**Midori: oyee yo soy una linda chica**

**Inner Kathee en pocas palabras una lollipop**

**Inner Daimar: ya dejen asi Jashin parecen niñas, nos leemos en el próximo cap**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive **


	4. Chapter 4: ¡¡¡FIESTA! oo…o

**N/A: bueno como dije en cap anterior, publicare el 3 y el 4 el mismo día ya que no publique el tres la semana pasada y esta semana corresponde al 4, este cap tendrá muchas sorpresas espero les gusten las sorpresas, y Perrotta hoy tienes dos cap espero no me desheredes a mi y a mis Inners, *susurro* pero si quieres desheredas a Inner kathee**

**Inner Kathee: te escuche *aura oscura y ojos llenos de maldad***

**Inner Daimar: será mejor que corras Midori-chi **

**Midori: era broma, era broma sabes que te amo KYAAAAA**

**Siguiente escena Midori corre a buscar a mami Briceila para salvarse de una posible tunda **

**Anteriormente en Nuestro destino es estar juntos **

**.**

_Sasori no sabia que decir esa era la vida de Sakura, así de terrible era su vida por eso es tan apegada a Gaara, -__**ahora entiendo, de verdad Gaara es solo un amigo de Sakura, no, es un hermano de Sakura, de verdad agradezco lo que hizo Sora por Sakura la salvo- **__pensó Sasori_

_-Gaara…- lamo Sasori_

_-Hpm?- _

_-No te preocupes por Sakura, te ayudare a cuidarla y te prometo que seré el chico que sora quería para Sakura, y gracias- dijo Sasori_

_-¿gracias?- se extraño Gaara_

_-gracias por confiar en mí- dijo Sasori con una sonrisa_

_-Ie no hay problema después de todos somos como cuñados- dijo Gaara regresando a su porte serio y sin emociones- por cierto no le dirás a nadie que llore verdad?_

_-pero que dices amigo, todos lloramos, además aquel que no llore es un frígido que cree que por mostrar sus sentimientos es menos hombres, oye ya que tenemos la tarde libre le entras a los videojuegos?- pregunto Sasori aventando el control del aparato a Gaara_

_-claro, te acabare-__

**Chapter 4: ¡FIESTA! \o\...\o/…/o/**

**:**

**:**

Jueves 8:00 a.m clase de gimnasia con Guy-sensei

-**ya no puedo mas- **pesaba Sakura

A que loco se le ocurre poner a trotar a sus estudiantes 45 minutos ¿A QUIEN?

-vamos Sakura tu puedes- decía Sasori junto a Sakura

-estoy muy cansada- respondía Sakura

-yo igual pero lo haremos- decía Sasori con una sonrisa de consuelo

-A ver chicos, la llama de la juventud nos ayudara con esta insignificante prueba- Decía el loco cof cof sensei

10 minutos después

Prrrriii *sonido de silbato* **(quien compra mis efectos de sonido?)**

-al fin- dijo Sakura sentándose en las gradas

-si ya era hora- dijo Sasori recostando su cabeza en las piernas de su novia

Sakura se sonrojo con el hecho de ver a Sasori con sus piernas de almohada

-te molesta?- pregunto Sasori con un pequeño sonrojo

-no, es solo que es extraño- dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Sasori con un notable sonrojo

-muy bien chicos jugaremos baloncesto, chicas contra chicos- dijo el de las extrañas mayas verdes

-sensei no es justo- decían algunas chicas

-esta bien, hagan equipos mixtos, pero yo los formare con 6 personas- dijo el sensei con una sonrisa destellante- comencemos

Primer equipo

Pein

Sasori

Deidara

Konan

Hitomi

Emi

Segundo equipo

Tobi

Hidan

Itachi

Akane

Suzume

Sakura

Los chicos estaban emocionados seria un juego interesante y mas que Sasori y Sakura estaba en equipos contrarios

**(Inner kathee: baloncesto enserio? ¬_¬**

**Midori: que tiene de malo? *Pucherito*)**

**-**espero sepas jugar Tobi, sino Jashin te castigara- decía/gritaba Hidan

-No se preocupe Hidan Tobi es un buen chico- decía Tobi jugando con una pelota **(*¬*)**

-sabes jugar o tienes miedo a ensuciarte Deidara?- pregunto Itachi

-**este tipo- **claro que se jugar y por que tendría miedo a ensuciarme ni que fuera una niña- dijo Deidara muy enojado

**-**oe Sakura, suerte- dijo Sasori dando un casto beso a Sakura en los labios

-Tu igual- dijo Sakura 5 centímetros lejos de los labios de Sasori

-espero que jueguen bien- decía Akane a su equipo

-no te preocupes Akane le daremos una paliza- decía Suzume

-ya quisieran- dijo Emi

Hitomi solo bostezo y dijo:- me fuera quedado en casa jugando videojuegos

-muy bien colóquense en sus lugares- dijo el sensei- espero que este juego encienda la llama de la juventud en ustedes

Lo que los estudiantes no sabían es que Sakura era muy buena jugando baloncesto era su deporte favorito Sora le enseño a jugarlo, convirtiendo a Sakura en una excelente jugadora

**-chanarooo ya verán lo que esta niña de secundaria puede hacer- **pensó Sakura antes de agarrar el balón y lanzarlo a los miembros de su equipo

Todos quedaron ºOº

Akane tomo el balón dribleando se fue hasta el aro del equipo contrario pero Emi la bloque y Konan logra robar el balón y se lo pasó a Pein y este regreso por donde pasó Akane, pero Tobi se lo volvió a robar pero Akane, Hidan, Itachi y Suzume estaba bloqueados por los del equipo contrario

-Tobi estoy libre- Grito Sakura

Tobi hizo un pase a Sakura pero Sasori apareció bloqueando a Sakura, pero Sakura en un súper movimiento esquivo a Sasori girando por la izquierda después de haber lanzado el balón poder la derecha (**ya saben como en Kuroko no básquet donde Kise se enfrenta a Aomine Sakura es Aomine y Sasori es Kise Xd) **

Sasori quedo en shock, no podía moverse pero los gritos y aplausos para Sakura no se hicieron esperar, los cuales sacaron a Sasori de su ensoñación

Sakura encesto 2 puntos para el equipo de Tobi \o/

El resto del juego fue genial algunas veces parecía ser un mano a mano entre Sakura y Sasori las puntuaciones quedaron 22 a 20, a favor del equipo de Tobi y la peli rosa \o/ **(me dio perecita escribir mas sobre el juego pero ahí se las dejo XD)**

**-**no sabia que jugabas baloncesto- dijo Sasori secándose el sudor con una toalla

-si es mi deporte favorito- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y un sonrojo mirando a otro lado

-te pasa algo?- pregunto Sasori preocupado

-esquestasincamisa- Dijo la peli rosa mas roja que el cabello de Sasori sin mirar a su novio

-que?- siguió Sasori

-es… es que estas sin camisa- dijo Sakura con un sonrojo sin mirar a Sasori

Sasori se acerco al oído de Sakura y le susurro:- pero si ya me has visto en paños muchos menores- Sakura se puso mas roja si es que es posible- ¿Acaso no quieres verme con menos ropa? Por que yo si quiero verte sien ese molesto uniforme

Sakura estaba que se desmallaba

-**que si lo quiero ver con menos ropa… claro que quiero verlo con menos ropa… pero que pienso pervertida- **pensaba Sakura

-Oe, Sasori deja de acosar a Sakura y ve a las duchas que apestas- dijo Deidara

-**gracias Deidara- **pensó Sakura al verse salvada

Sasori miro a Deidara con una mirada de Odio

-gracias Deidara- dijo la peli rosa cuando el susodicho llego junto a ella

-no hay de que pero por la cara que tenias Diría que Sasori se te estaba insinuando jajajajaja- dijo Deidara para terminar en una sonora carcajada

Sakura solo se sonrojo:- oe por que tu no vas a las duchas?

-me dices que apesto?- pregunto exaltado Deidara

-no, no es eso, es solo que pregunto- dijo la peli rosa

-siempre me ducho de ultimo cuando todos ya hayan salido- dijo el rubio

-y por que eso?-

-no quiero incomodar a mis compañeros- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa triste

-no te pongas asi yo me encargare de que encuentre una linda pareja- dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa

-eres genial Sakura- dijo el chico abrazando a la peli rosa

Justo cuando Deidara abrazo a Sakura Sasori salía de las duchas

-**no tengo por que preocuparme, Sakura al fin tiene amigos, ahora entiendo por que se preocupa tanto por ellos- **pensó el peli rojo con una sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-estoy muerta me duele todo el cuerpo- dijo la ojos jade a Gaara

-te entiendo, mi sufrimiento son los miércoles, Guy-sensei se pasa con las clases de educación física- dijo Gaara sobándose la espalda recordando su clase anterior con Guy-sensei

-oye Gaara, ayer no tuve tiempo de preguntarte por que llegaste tan tarde a la casa el martes, si salieron temprano?- pregunto la peli rosa curiosa

-estaba en casa de Sasori- dijo Gaara simplemente

-como?-

-si, estuvimos jugando videojuegos y hablando un rato, fue genial me recuerda un poco a Kankuro con sus montones de marionetas- dijo Gaara

-**al menos ya se lleva mejor con Gaara- **pensó la peli rosa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes primera hora clase de literatura con Kakashi

-estas nerviosa?- pregunto Sasori

-no-

-segura?- volvió a preguntar

-si-

-serás la primera-

-lo se-

-no te da vergüenza?-

-porque me daría vergüenza?- pregunto Sakura

-pues Kakashi-sensei dijo que me tenías que devolver el poema- dijo Sasori para ver la reacción de Sakura

-lo se-

-de verdad me lo devolverás?- pregunto el chico

-si- dijo Sakura con ironía

-y no te da penita?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-no, por que habría de darme pena-

-solo decía, oye estas rara- dijo Sasori

-**dejara de preguntarme cosas raras, claro que estoy nerviosa no se si le guste mi poema, es tan gay- **lloraba internamente Sakura

-Muy bien clase tomen asiento iniciaremos la clase, hoy pasaran tres personas a leer su poemas como dije en la clase anterior Sakura será la primera luego Konan y por ultimo Itachi los que falta por revisar su poema me lo entregaran y la próxima clase se los entregare por que me da flojera oírlos, muy bien señorita Haruno- finalizo Kakashi con las indicaciones de la clase

**(Inner kathee: le da flojera a Kakashi escuchar los demás poemas o no quieres escribirlos Midori? **

**Inner Daimar: creo que no sabe como escribir más poemas**

**Midori: no me juzguen dos cap. en este fic mas los otros que tengo es difícil TnT)**

-muy bien, con este poema respondo al que leyó Sasori la clase anterior…

…

_Lo que eres tú para mí_

_A veces me pongo a pensar que no existe en el mundo una persona como tu, una persona que en el primer momento en que la conocí, despertó la curiosidad en mi, pero luego se convirtió en el sentimiento mas hermoso que he llegado a concebir en mi corazón, ese sentimiento tan hermoso, tan especial, tan maravilloso es "el amor", solo un sentimiento que una sola persona me ha hecho sentir..._

_Es un sentimiento tan profundo que cada vez que te veo siento esa alegría, esa felicidad, esa energía que me dice que eres lo que siempre soñé, que me hace vibrar de felicidad, me hace sentir lo hermosa que puede ser la vida solamente estando a tu lado..._

_Que lindo es a la vez sentir tu cariño, mirar esos ojos en los cuales veo cada día, reflejados en ellos esa pasión, ese amor la misma que siento yo al verte, seria difícil tratar de explicar con palabras lo inmenso y profundo que es mi amor por ti, sería difícil pensar que pueda existir una vida en la que yo no me encuentre junto a ti, alejada, de tus labios, de tu piel, de todo lo que en conjunto formas tu, lo que eres tu para mi, se puede describir solo con una palabras, pero estas palabras son solo palabras que al compararse con la realidad serían palabras vacías, porque las palabras sobran cuando se trata de describir a una persona tan maravillosa como tu, tu eres mi inspiración, mi gran verdadero y único amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres importante para mi y te amare hoy, mañana y siempre._

…

-y bien sensei que le pareció?- pregunto la peli rosa muy sonrojada

-muy bien, muy bien señorita felicitaciones 10- dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

Sakura se sentó y Sasori tomo el rostro de Sakura y la beso, cuando el beso finalizo junto su frente con la de Sakura y le dijo:- gracias estuvo muy lindo el poema, Te amo

-Yo También te amo- Dijo Sakura para volver a besar a Sasori

-Hay pero que lindo, entiendo que sean novios y todo eso pero en mi clase nada de cursilerías ok?- dijo Kakashi en frente de la parejita

**(Inner kathee: te encanta interrumpir el momento verdad?**

**Inner Daimar: apoyare a Perrotta si te castra por eso**

**Midori: Un_n *risa nerviosa)**

Sakura y Sasori su pusieron tan rojos que un tomate envidiaría el color **(XD)**

-muy bien Konan deléitanos con tu poesía Gótica- dijo el Hatake con su ojito feliz Konan solo fusilo con la mirada al sensei

-El poema lo escribí para mi novio Pein…- dijo la pelo morado

-**que raro- **pensó Kakashi con ironía

Pein solo se sonrojo y sonriendo levemente a Konan

…

_Crepúsculo_

_En una mañana tan obscura  
Que parecía como si,  
Aún no amaneciera.  
A lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver  
El crepúsculo de tus ojos  
Lo cual hacia alumbrar, el camino  
Solo así podría llegar, hasta el final.  
Solo así podría atravesar  
Esa fría y tan obscura soledad  
Que te lleva hasta el abismo  
En, donde no había nada  
Mas que tus ojos.  
Al final alcance a ver tu silueta  
¡Eras tu ¡ esa persona tan hermosa  
Que de lejos se veía.  
Eres tú con quien quiero estar  
En ese momento y asi juntos  
Ser libres en este lindo y hermoso  
Crepúsculo que habrá de llegar._

…

-muy bien Konan, pero te falto expresividad 9+ pero muy bien- Dijo Kakashi anotando la nota en la planilla :D- y por ultimo Itachi veamos que nos traes

-Es una declaración de amor- dijo Itachi con su típica cara de limón chupado

Deidara simulo su interés

-oh! Y para quien?- pregunto Kakashi interesado

-es para alguien a quien e molestado mucho cuando en realidad no se como expresar mis sentimientos hacia esa persona- dijo Itachi

**(Quien será?)**

-muy bien escuchemos que tienes que decirle- dijo el sensei

…

_Mis labios en sueños te nombran_

_no dudes de este amor, pues no_

_sabes acaso que la duda es sombra_

_y el amor es un gran tesoro._

_Cada vez que estas cercan tengo_

_un gran peso pues envidio las_

_palabras de tu boca, pues_

_cada una de ellas lleva un beso._

_Si mi amor por ti crece cada día,_

_hora, minuto, segundo..._

_porque no hacer una historia y_

_dejarla escrita._

_Si me preguntas con afán sincero,_

_me quieres, yo voy a responderte:_

_yo te quiero, porque te quiero;_

_no tengo otra razón para quererte._

_Tú te conformas de tal respuesta_

_que de mi corazón recibo._

_Tal vez la encuentres sin razón alguna,_

_pero esta es la única razón_

_porque te escribo._

_En estas hojas dejo plasmado_

_mi amor; pues así no se las_

_podrá llevar el viento._

_Si llegaras a quemarlas,_

_quedarán las cenizas._

_Tu sabrás si las tomas_

_o las dejas._

…

-Muy bien, es muy expresivo el poema aun que no tu cara 9 por el mismo problema que Konan, los que no han leído el poema entréguenmelos los revisare y nos vemos en la próxima clase-dijo Kakashi para recoger los poemas e ir a su siguiente clase

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Almuerzo**

-oigan chicos con quien irán a la fiesta?- pregunto Zetsu

-no se- dijo Kakuzu- aun que me estoy retractando de ir, gastare dinero

-Joder Kakuzu si serás tacaño- dijo Hidan quitándole la manzana a Kakuzu

**-**yo Iré con Pein- Dijo Konan

-Tobi quiere ir con Su amigo Zetsu- dijo Tobi alzando los brazos \o/

-Yo iba a ir con Kisame pero se enfermo- dijo Itachi

-yo iré con Sakura y pero le daremos un aventón a Gaara, luego a la salida que se las arregle- Dijo Sasori

-Itachi por que no vas con Deidara, hasta donde se no tiene con quien ir, además como Kisame esta enfermo y Sasori ya tiene mal tercio- dijo Pein

Itachi se ahogo con su jugo de naranja

-cof cof cof, tendría cof cof que preguntarle cof cof MALDITOS ME MUERO- dijo/tosió Itachi ya que nadie lo auxiliaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,

-muy bien mañana iremos de compras y después de las compras nos arreglaremos en la casa de Ino, a Hinata la buscara su primo, y tente se ira con ella para "acompañarla"…

-oyee, no hagas " " por que de verdad la acompañare- dijo tente con un pucherito

-como sea, Gaara estará en la casa de Sasori y me irán a buscar a la casa de Ino, y a Ino Shikamaru la pasara buscando, y a Deidara ¿con quien iras Deidara?- pregunto Sakura

-yo.. yo no…- fue interrumpido

-oye Deidara quiero preguntarte algo- llego Itachi

-**y ahora que quiere este idiota, bueno asi me salvare de dar explicaciones y de escuchar ofrecimientos de aventones por que les de cosa- **pensaba Deidara

Deidara se fue con Itachi

-**que querrá ese idiota con Deidara?- **se preguntaba Sakura

-ya vengo chicas- dijo Sakura pero…

-a donde vas frentona si vas a averiguar que paso con esos dos nosotras vamos- dijo Ino (**brollera \o/ *arcoíris*)**

-ok, ok vamos- dijo Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las chicas se deslizaban por las paredes como si fueran Ninjas, caminaban de puntitas y se escondían para no ser descubiertas hasta que Deidara y Sasori pararon en el patio trasero donde no había nadie o eso creían ellos

-que quieres ¬_¬?- pregunto el rubio

-veras, quería pedirte disculpas por como te he tratado todo este tiempo…

-**y a este que mierda le pasa?- ** se preguntaba Deidara mientras que Itachi hablaba

-se que me he portado como un idiota, pero es que me da algo de envidia…

-Espera- dijo Deidara levantando la mano- tu el señor Uchiha don perfección envidia de mi del pobre chico gay? ¿Qué te traes?- dijo cortante el Ojos cielo

**Con las chicas**

-pero no me pisen las manos- decía tente

-por que tenemos que escondernos detrás de los arbustos?- preguntaba Hinata

-kyaaa un bicho- decía Ino

-cállense que no me dejan oír- susurraba Sakura

**Con los chicos**

-solo te pido disculpas mas nada- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa Made in Uchiha

-ERES UN IDIOTA, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de un completo, estúpido, mal humorado, frígido y egoísta como tu- dijo Deidara señalando a Itachi con unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos

Reacción de Itachi º/o\º

Reacción de las Ninjas ºOº** (Xd) **

Reacción de las autoras *¬*

-pero sabes que, ya no me importa lo que digas o pienses de mi, me da igual me prometo que te…- pero Deidara fue callado por un abrazo apapachador y un fogoso beso

-hablas demasiado- dijo Itachi con una gran sonrisa, pero Deidara no vio la sonrisa salo escucho el comentario

-Eres un baka, por que juegas asi conmigo, déjame, suéltame- decía Deidara golpeando el pecho de Itachi y haciendo fuerza para soltarse del abrazo de Itachi, pero los golpes del rubio fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta que agarró la camisa de Itachi y la apretó con fuerza y rabia contenida

-por que juegas conmigo, acaso no notas lo que causas en mi?- decía entre sollozos Deidara

-**dios Yaoi en vivo… *¬* … concéntrate Itachi es un Idiota, Itachi es un Idiota, Itachi es un Idiota, y trata muy mal a Deidara- **se creaba este mantra nuestra increíble Fujoshi Sakura \o/

-no juego contigo, es que soy un completo Idiota, estúpido, mal humorado, frígido y egoísta, pero por ti, te envidio es por que tienes el suficiente valor para no ocultar lo que eres, pero por eso mismo e caído enamorado de ti- dijo Itachi levantando el rostro de Deidara con su dedo índice

-lo… lo que dices es verdad?- pregunto el Chico mas bajo (Deidara) con rastros de lagrimas en su rostro- **mi corazón no deja de latir- **pensaba el chico

-es cierto y muy enserio- dijo Itachi antes de besar a Deidara

-**kyyyaaaa típica escena Yaoi, amo a Deidara y ahora amo a Itachi… mi teléfono tengo que grabar esta escena- **pensaba Sakura mientras revisaba sus bolsillos como una loca buscando su celular- **aquí esta- **si Sakura grabaría ese beso (**cuanto por el video Sakura-chan *¬*)**

Itachi y Deidara terminaron su beso e Itachi dijo: - espero te haya gustado el poema era para ti- dijo Itachi con una linda sonrisa, recordando las palabras que le dijo Deidara después de leer el poema

**-**etto yo… yoo… Gomen por lo de mi poema- dijo Deidara mirando a otro lado

-me lo tenia merecido- dijo Itachi sin quitar la sonrisa- por cierto lo que me traía era preguntarte si querías ir a la fiesta conmigo?-

-como.. Como…

-si como en una cita-

-si, me gustaría ir contigo Itachi-

-paso por tu casa…

-a la de Ino, pásame buscando en la casa de Ino- dijo Deidara con una linda sonrisa

-y por que en la casa de Ino?- pregunto Itachi con una ceja alzada

-quede con las chica- dijo Deidara restándole importancia

-bueno a las ocho esta bien?- pregunto el Uchiha

-perfecto- dijo Deidara- nos vemos-

Deidara se iba a ir pero Itachi lo jalo y lo trajo hacia si mismo y lo beso

-ahora si te puedes ir, nos vemos- dijo el cabello azabache antes de irse

Deidara se toco los labios y dijo: si nos vemos

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las chicas se devolvieron a todo correr al patio en el lugar en el que estaban antes con Deidara, llegaron todas agitadas pero Sakura tenia una típica sonrisa Fujoshi cuando ve Yaoi en vivo (***¬*)**

**-**hola chicas- dijo Deidara muy feliz

-por que tan feliz?- pregunto Ino alzando las cejas

-por nada- dijo Deidara

-no tienes nada que decirnos?- pregunto tente

-me siguieron verdad?- pregunto Deidara

-siiii, y fue tan genial, kyaaa fue tan emocionante y en la parte que te jalo para darte un beso y dijo "ahora si nos vemos" fue tan genial-, fue muy jhdhgdlGDJHWVEF, mira hasta grave- dijo la peli rosa con emoción mal contenida y mostrando el video de ellos besándose

(**Inner kathee: se parece a las fenómenos de Midori y Inner Daimar cuando ven Yaoi ¬_¬**

**Midori: mira quien habla U¬_¬)**

**-**veo que de verdad te gusta el Yaoi, y para que me piden que le cuente si me siguieron? - pregunto Deidara con una ceja alzada

-ok, ok ya pero ya tienes con quien ir a la fiesta- dijo Hinata

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-por que teníamos que venir al centro comercial tan temprano aaaah *bostezo* - dijo Sakura con notable sueño

-ni yo se, y mi cama que me decía no vallas quédate conmigo- decía Deidara con voz dramática

-dejen lo flojos que vamos de compara- decía Ino versión Chibi

-si, comprare zapatos, ropa…- decía tente Chibi

-dime por que Hinata no llega aun?- pregunto Deidara en un susurro con cara de U¬_¬

-no lo se- dijo Sakura igual que Deidara U¬_¬

-hola chicos disculpen el retraso es que Neji-niisan también iba a venir al centro comercial y vine con el pero teníamos que pasar primero por…

-no importa lo bueno es que ya estas aquí- dijo Deidara

-Hinata-sama No dijo que iba a venir de compras con sus amigas?- pregunto Neji

-si, por …que… lo…lo preguntas Neji-niisan- dijo la ojos perlas nerviosa

-Por que veo un chico con ustedes- dijo Neji con una ceja alzada- o era mentira para salir con un chico?

-mira, Najo…

-Neji- gruño el chico

-como sea, Neji, Najo es lo mismo, Hinata es una chica hermosa pero no me gustan las mujeres- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa

El silencio no se izo esperar

-que pensara su padre de sus amigos?- pregunto Neji

-Oye, puede que seas primo de Hinata pero no tienes derecho de decir quienes pueden o no ser amigos de ella además hay muchos que se la dan de Heteros pero son mas Uke que los de porno graffitti- dijo Sakura con una Mirada Made In Perrotta **(peor que las de un Uchiha, es una mirada de "por el amor a Jashin en ¿en serio?" créanme no quieren ser mirados asi :s)**

**-**no te preocupes Sakura esta bien, que piensen lo que quieran de mi pero con la dulce Hinata no se metan- dijo Deidara pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hinata

-como sea, paso por usted a las 8 para ir a la fiesta- dijo Neji antes de irse

-hai- dijo Hinata desanimada

-no te desanimes- dijo Sakura abrazando a Hinata

-**y se supone que es mi cita de esta noche?- **pensaba Hinata desmotivada

-que tal si empezamos a ver en las tiendas- dijo Ino para destensar el ambiente

La tarde paso animadamente Hinata ya estaba más emocionada aun que un poco deprimida

Decidieron toma un receso y almorzaron en McDonald's **(que imaginación la mía)**

-si claro caballero- dijo Deidara rodando los ojos

-claro que si- dijo Sakura *pestañitas*

-como eres un caballero nos compraras el almuerzo- apoyo Ino *pestañitas*

-son unas aprovechadas, pero asi las quiero, esta bien, esta bien que van a querer- dijo Deidara resignado

-yo quiero unas papas y refresco mediano y una ensalada- dijo Ino

-yo una hamburguesa de pollo- dijo Hinata

-yo una hamburguesa con doble queso- dijo tente

-yo quiero una hamburguesa triple, unos nugguets de pollo, una soda grande y papas extra grande- dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa

Cara de los chicos ®O®

-donde te cabe tanta comida?- pregunto Ino

-que? Solo me alimento- dijo la peli rosa

Luego Deidara con mucha comida regreso a la mesa

-te amamos- dijo Hinata

-a mi o a mi bolsillo?- pregunto el chico con una ceja alzada

-ambos- dijeron al unisonó las chicas

-ya tenemos lo que nos pondremos, no deberíamos arreglarnos el cabello?- pregunto Hinata

-tienes razón- dijo tente

-muy bien a la peluquería- dijo Ino emocionada

-**ahora entiendo a Gaara- **pensó la peli rosa

**Después de almorzar ya en la peluquería**

Ino se rizaba las puntas de su pelo

Hinata se hacia una peinado que después les explico como es

Tente se soltó sus chunguitos enseñando su largo cabello, decidió cortárselo un poco y dejarlo liso

Deidara se cortaba un poco las puntas

-**no se que hacer con mi cabello- **pensaba Sakura sentada en el sofá

-hola Sakura- dijo Hitomi

-Hitomi, que haces aquí?- pregunto extrañada Sakura Pues Hitomi no era del tipo de chica que era muy femenina

-trabajo aquí, mis padres pagan mi alimento, educación y ropa pero no mis videojuegos y si quiero consolas o otras cosas asi, trabajo para pagarlas y asi mis padres no me lo andan sacando- dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa

-oye me ayudarías?- pidió Sakura con Ojos del gato con bota

-claro para eso estoy aquí- dijo Hitomi moviendo las tijeras

Sakura sentada en la silla con el pelo mojado y una cara de tragedia y horror juntos

-relájate se lo que hago pero dime que quieres que haga con tu cabello?- dijo Hitomi con dando leves golpecitos en su mejilla con la tijera

-no se, que tal nada :D- dijo Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

-que tal si te lo corto las puntas, de una forma que queden levantadas para hacerte el cabello un poco alborotado y te corto la pollina de lado?, o el mismo corte que tienes pero un poco mas corto,?- pregunto Hitomi

-la primera opción estaría bien- dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

-muy bien a trabajar- dijo la peluquera tronándose los dedos- pero no te veras hasta el resultado final y se buena chica y quédate quieta- dijo Hitomi

Sakura veía caer su cabello al suelo, tenía ganas de llorar, **(hasta yo) **

Dos horas y media después

-ya estas lista- dijo Hitomi orgullosa de su trabajo

-puedo verme?- pregunto la peli rosa

-no te pondré un gorro, te veras cuando llegues a tu casa y estés vestida y maquillada, por que como te bañaras y esas cosas perderá volumen tu cabello y se marchitara antes de la fiesta- dijo Hitomi

-ok , pero quedo bien?- pregunto

-si te ves linda, y hasta más madura- dijo Hitomi con una linda sonrisa

-muy bien Sakura como quedaste?- pregunto Ino haciendo acto de parición

-que traes en la cabeza?- pregunto Hinata

-un gorro ¿Qué no es obvio?- dijo Deidara

-borde- susurro Hinata

-muy bien vamos a la casa a arreglarnos- dijo Sakura nerviosa por su nueva apariencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oye Gaara…- llamo Sasori

-Hpm?

-que te pondrás?

-Ropa- dijo Gaara – **valla se siente bien decirlo y mas no que te lo digan- **pensó Gaara

-obvio pero como iras no se que ponerme y si Sakura va toda elegante y yo voy casual se enojara asi son las chicas- Dijo Sasori agarrándose los cabellos con desesperación

-jajaja, no te preocupes Sakura no es de ese tipo de chicas además la fiesta es en una discoteca es mas casual que elegante, adema Sakura seria capas de ir a una cena con el presidente de los con pantalón y una coleta alta- dijo Gaara dándole consuelo a Sasori

-¿seguro?- pregunto Sasori

-déjame llamarla para disipar dudas- dijo Gaara

Piii piiii piii *inserte tono de llamada*

-_mapache que sucede?- _

-nada importante, Oe Alias vas casual o elegante?-

-_mmm entre lo casual y elegante mapache-_

_-_¿Casugante?-

-**Casugante…que es eso?- **se preguntaba Sasori extrañado por las palabras de Gaara

-_exacto Casugante, Mapache por que la pregunta?-_

_-_veras es que Sasori mnfhjsgfkhfh- Sasori tapo la boca de Gaara para que no lo delatara

-_que sucede, Sasori que?_

_-_que Sasori esta ansioso por la cita y que quería verte- dijo Gaara con una gota U**n_n**

-_a dile que yo igual, te dejo que tengo que vestirme-_

_-_ok-

*fin llamada*

-y bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo mayor

-ira Casugante- dijo el pelirrojo menor

-que es eso?- pregunto el Akasuna

-entre lo Casual y lo elegante, más casual que elegante-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

7:55 p.m casa de Ino

-por que se tardan tanto?- pregunto Itachi aburrido

-por que se quejan ellas dijeron a la 8 – dijo Gaara leyendo una revista que se trajo de casa de Sasori ya tenia experiencias esperando a Sakura

-ahora veo por que te trajiste la revista- dijo Sasori con una gota U¬_¬

-fuera bueno que Hinata-sama no se tardara tanto- dijo Neji

-no te preocupes la flor de la juventud de las chicas en estos casos es lenta- dijo lee con su pulgar arriba y una sonrisa como las de Guy-sensei

-oigan chico soy yo o es el hijo perdido de Guy sensei?- susurro Itachi al par de pelirrojos

-esto si que es problemático- dijo Shikamaru muuuy aburrido

**Mientras tanto con las chicas**

-valla frentona te ves linda- Ino cargaba un pantalón blanco bajo el ombligo con un cinturón negro de lado, una blusa straples **(no se como se escribe) **de color lila con una flor en el lado derecho, unos zapatos altos de aguja del mismo color de la blusa un collar lago blanco, una pulsera a juego con el collar, su cabello lizo pero en las puntas rizado su típico mechón que deja ciegos, estaba maquillada con una sombra lila, brillo labial, sus pestañas bien alzadas, rubor y un bolso lila

-eso crees?- pregunto Sakura que aun no se veía al espejo

-si, mira- dijo tente pasándole el espejo a Sakura, tente llevaba el cabello suelto mas debajo de los hombros, lizo, llevaba un legui **(no se si se escribe XD) ** rojo tirando a vino zapatos negros una blusa con cuello o corte en V le llegaba mas debajo de las caderas, pulseras rojas y negras maquillada, con rubor labial rojo pestañas negras

-valla- dijo Sakura sorprendida al verse al espejo, llevaba, un legui **(XD) **negro hasta la cintura **(ya saben tres dedos arriba del ombligo) **con grandes botones blancos, tres en cada lado, un top y sobre el top esas blusas que están descuadradas que le caen de un hombro y del otro no y son mas largas de un lado que del otro de color gris con letras en color negro y rayas hjdfdgvdckjf blancas **(o sea garabatos por todos lados) ** unos zapatos altos plataforma negros con muchas cuerditas solo se le veían los dedos de los pies, las uñas las cargaba con cuadros negros y blancos, tipo tabla de ajedrez, al igual que las uñas de las malos, pulseras negras y un collar de perlas largo enrollado 2 veces , su maquillaje era muy natural solo creyón negro y pestañas bien alzadas labios rosas y un poco de rubor y su cabello, era un corte de tres capas todas estaban levantadas y su cabello estaba rebelde pero se veía muy bien su pollina de lado y las puntas de su cabello de un rosa mas oscuro que el de su cabello natural y un lazo negro en el lado contrario de la pollina, y por ultimo un pequeño bolso negro de mano

-ya los chicos llegaron- dijo Hinata, ella llevaba una cola alta de lado con barios rollitos alrededor de la cola con risos en los cabellos sueltos y su típica pollina **(lose no tengo creatividad) **tenia un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con unos que otros volados en las parte baja una cinta roja que marcaba bien si cintura y en la espalda estaba amarrado en un lazo bien echo **(no como los míos que son mas nudo que lazo ****) **unas sandalias altas de tacón grueso una cadena de plata con un dije de una manzana mordida **(que conste que en este momento mi hermana ve Blanca nieves XD) **

-si será mejor que bajemos- dijo Deidara, este llevaba puesto un pantalón negro que le marcaba bien su formado trasero **(*¬*) **una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabotonados dejando ver un poco su pecho **(*¬*) **y unos tirantes de color rojo que le colgaban atrás, su típica coleta y unas converse clásicas

Deidara bajo primero

-Las chicas ya están listas- dijo Deidara

-y tu que hacías con las chicas haya arriba?- pregunto lee

-las ayudaba a vestirse-

Reacción de lee ®O®

-hola chicos- dijo Ino bajando las escaleras

-Neji-niisan ya estoy lista-

-es hora de la fiesta- dijo tente

-Sasori Gaara ¿listos?-

Cara de los chicos ®¬® *babas*

Los chicos iban vestidos igual solo cambiaban los colores y diseños de sus ropas

-te ves linda Sakura- dijo Sasori besando en los labios a su novia, Sasori llevaba un pantalón negro una camisa gris un chaleco de traje color negro y zapatos negros **(no pude evitar combinarlos *risa nerviosa*) **

-tu igual- dijo la peli rosa

-no te ves nada mal- dijo Itachi comiéndose a Deidara con los ojos, el si se puso el traje completo la camisa era azul

-te ves linda tente- dijo lee, igual que Sasori pero la camisa verde

-Hinata –sama se ve linda cof cof- dijo el "romántico" de Neji, igual que Itachi camisa blanca

-**que problemático**- te ves linda Ino- dijo Shikamaru, al Nara le dio flojera ponerse el traje y solo se puso la camisa y el pantalón **(no se que color de camisa ponerle *risa nerviosa*)**

**-**que tal si nos vamos- dijo Gaara, el iba con un pantalón vino tinto una camisa con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos y una converse blancas

Cada quien se fue con sus citas

**Auto de Sasori**

-oe cada quien tiene con quien ir tu que harás haya?- pregunto Sasori a Gaara

-para que lo sepas invite a alguien- dijo Gaara con el ceño fruncido

-a quien si se puede saber?- pregunto Sasori con una ceja alzada viendo a Gaara por el retrovisor

-es mayor que yo pero me gusta- dijo Gaara con un pequeño sonrojo

-quien?- pregunto la chica uniéndose a la conversación

-Hitomi- dijo Gaara mirando por la ventana

**-por eso sabia que iba a una fiesta- **pensó la peli rosa

-y por que vienes con Sakura y conmigo? auch!- dijo Sasori pero Sakura le pego

-por que quedamos en vernos haya y quería asegurarme de que mi linda Sakura llegara a salvo a la fiesta- dijo Gaara

-que insinúas?- pregunto Sasori

-vamos, Sakura es una chica muy linda dime que no has pensado en hacer eso con ella- dijo Gaara con una ceja alzada

Sasori se sonrojo y mucho

-**que si no lo he pensado, claro que lo he pensado incluso e tenido sueños húmedos con Sakura pero no quiero que piense que estoy con ella solo por eso-** pensaba Sasori

-MAPACHE- grito Sakura roja con un tomate

Gaara solo se carcajeo

**Auto de Itachi**

-esto es raro- dijo Deidara

-el que?- pregunto Itachi

-tener una Cita, jamás e tenido una con un chico- dijo Deidara escondido el rostro con su cabello

-aun mejor, seré el primero y el ultimo- dijo Itachi para parar en un semáforo en rojo y aprovechar y besar a Deidara

**Auto de Shikamaru**

-tus amigos son personas interesantes- dijo Shikamaru

-lo se, es divertido estar con ellos- dijo

-espero que la pases bien conmigo- dijo Shikamaru levemente sonrojado

-yo igual-

**Auto de Neji**

**-**te ves muy linda Tente- dijo lee

-gracias tu también-

Tente y Lee hablaban animadamente, pero Hinata y Neji? DESASTRE Hinata no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos y Neji era Neji

-Ne… Neji-niisan…- llamo Hinata -Esto es… como… como una… cita?- pregunto Hinata nerviosa

-**Hinata-sama… por que es tan tímida conmigo, con sus amigos no es asi ni siquiera con su padre tartamudea tanto-** pensaba Neji algo afectado por el estado de la chica

-si, es una cita- dijo Neji seguro de sus palabras y sorprendentemente sonriéndole a Hinata, sonrisa que devolvió **(amo esta pareja *¬*)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera de un local con un letrero que decía "_Chidori" _se veía mucha gente haciendo cola para entrar

-GAARA!- gritaba Hitomi

-Hitomi que bueno que llegaste- dijo Gaara saludando a Hitomi

-JODER ya era hora de que parecieran se tardaron una eternidad- dijo/grito Hidan

-Tobi ya quiere entrar-

-No gastare mi dinero- decía Kakuzu con mala cara- y no me pidan prestado

-si el lugar no es muy bueno, vamos a otro lado, ¿Qué te parece Konan?- pregunto Pein a su novia

-Claro, por mi no hay problema- respondió la novia de Pein

-es nuestro turno- dijo Shikamaru

-están en la lista?- pregunto un tipo grandote en la puerta señalando a todos menos a Shikamaru

-Kei no te preocupes vienen conmigo - dijo Shikamaru

-si vienen contigo están en la lista- dijo Kei dejando pasar al grupo

Entraron a la disco y se escuchaba la canción de Big Bang - Fantastic Baby

-valla el lugar es grande- dijo Sakura al oído de Sasori pues la música no dejaba oír si hablabas como gente civilizada

Cuando entraron cada quien se fue por su lado

Hidan y Kakuzu invitaron un par de chicas a bailar

Itachi fue a Bailar con Deidara

Shikamaru fue a presentarle sus amigos a Ino

Hinata fue a la barra con Neji y se encontró con un par de Chicos que se llamaban Shino y Kiva y hablaban animadamente mientras Neji gruñía

Tobi se paro arriba de una mesa a bailar pues se tomo una bebida muy cargada y no era muy resistente cuando se trataba de alcohol pues el baile que hacia era más que obvio, Zetsu era buen amigo y trataba de bajar a Tobi

Konan y Pein se perdieron en los baños **(que harán allí los dos? … Juntos ...3… 2… 1 REACCION ®O®)**

Empezó a sonar Electricity de 2PM Y Sakura y Sasori salieron a la pista

Sakura movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música acercándose peligrosamente a Sasori, y el Akasuna tomaba la cintura de Sakura y e seguía el ritmo había un momento en que no se sabia si eran dos personas

Al rato se le unieron los demás chicos

Y Oppa Oppa de EunHae comenzó

Todos bailaban al ritmo de la música

La noche paso animadamente, unos bailaban otros comían y muy pocos bebían

-Hinata-sama quiere bailar- pregunto Neji **(tranquilos no es el apocalipsis XD) **

**-**hai, chicos ya venimos- dijo Hinata a sus nuevos amigos

Hinata y Neji bailaban animadamente y Neji se acerco al oído de su prima y le dijo

-necesito preguntarle algo, ¿podemos hablar en un lugar meno bullisioso?-

-hai-

**En la azotea**

-que querías preguntarme Neji-niisan

-quería preguntarle por que es tan tímida conmigo- dijo Neji sin expresión alguna

Hinata tomo aire y se lleno de valor:- primero por que me tratas de usted y eso me incomoda, segundo siempre me has visto como una tonta y evito hablar mucho frente de ti para que no me tomes por idiota y tercero y ultimo y mas importante para mi me… ME GUSTAS- grito lo ultimo Hinata cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no ver la cara de burla e ironía de Neji

Reacción de Neji ®O®

Reacción de las autoras *¬*

Pero lo que Hinata creía iba a ser una burla, un insulto fue un tierno y cálido beso en la frente

**(Inner kathee: y luego preguntas por que te molesto Midori) **

-yo también siento lo mismo por.. us… por ti, pero no creo que su padre lo acepte- dijo Neji juntando su frente con la de la chica

-podemos preguntarle, y asi no contenernos mas- dijo Hinata **(ya tiene confiancita) **

-si, eso haremos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y Sakura ya quería irse

-Sasori podemos irnos?- pregunto la peli rosa a su novio

-si tú quieres- dijo Sasori

Sasori y Sakura se despidieron de los demás, Gaara dijo que acompañaría a Hitomi a su casa

Ya en el auto Sasori manejaba despacio era de noche y al rato que arrancaron una fuerte tormenta se desato

-oye Sakura te importaría pasar la noche en mi casa, es que la lluvia es muy fuerte y tu vives un poco lejos y podría ser peligroso, y como mi casa queda mas cerca- dijo Sasori

Sakura solo asintió un poco sonrojada

**Casa de Sasori **

-Mi abuela no esta, fue esta visitando a su hermano y regresa en una semana, te buscare algo de ropa para que te sientas cómoda- dijo Sasori

Sakura subió junto a Sasori las escaleras y en eso se escucho un fuerte relámpago y Sakura abrazo a Sasori por la espalda

-no me dejes sola- dijo Sakura en un sollozo

-no te preocupes-

Entraron a la habitación de Sasori, Sakura se sentó en la cama, mientras el pelirrojo buscaba ropa para Sakura

-quien hizo esas?- pregunto la peli rosa señalando un par de marionetas en una vitrina de vidrio **(ni modo que de barro XD) **

-fueron las primeras marionetas que hice, se supone que son mis padres- dijo Sasori llegando con Sakura con la ropa

-gracias- dijo Sakura recibiendo la ropa

-es mía, es lo que creo que te quedara mejor- dijo Sasori sonrojado

-esta bien-

Sasori guio a Sakura al cuarto de huéspedes

Ya habían pasado unos minutos Sasori estaba acostado en su cuarto y Sakura en el de huéspedes pero Sakura tenia mucho miedo jamás le habían gustado las lluvias con truenos y relámpagos, tomo aire se levanto de la cama salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Sasori

Abrió lentamente la puerta

-Sasori… estas dormido?- pregunto la peli rosa en un susurro

-mmm que sucede?-

-puedo dormir contigo? Es que tengo miedo- dijo la Haruno con ojos del gato con botas

-claro- dijo Sasori algo sonrojado

Sakura corrió a la cama de Sasori y se metió bajo las sabanas y se acurruco junto al cuerpo del pelirrojo

-buenas noches- dijo la chica

-buenas noches- respondió el Akasuna besando a Sakura, Sasori delineo los labios de Sakura con su lengua para poder tener acceso a ella

Sakura separo los labios al sentir la húmeda lengua de Sasori en sus labios queriendo entrar, las lenguas jugaban una con la otra, desatando una batalla donde el objetivo era sentir placer, Sasori recorrió cada rincón de la boca de la peli rosa, Sakura no se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo que Sasori

Sasori se subió sobre Sakura sin romper el beso, empezaba a sentir una punzada en su miembro, rompió e beso bruscamente con Sakura solo un hilo de saliva los unía

-lo siento no debí- dijo Sasori sonrojado

-confió en ti- dijo la peli rosa muy sonrojada- hazlo

-segura?- pregunto Sasori sobre Sakura sin romper contacto con esos ojos jade que lo volvían loco

-muy segura-

Eso fue suficiente para Sasori

Beso con lujuria a la peli rosa, sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez, pero quería probar más de ese cuerpo virginal, viajo por su cuello chupando y mordiendo, Sakura acariciaba la espalda de Sasori sobre la camisa, pero deslizo sus manos bajo la molesta prenda y Sasori jadeo

-tus… tus manos… están frías- dijo Sasori agitado, el pelirrojo vio que Sakura iba a dejar de acariciarlo de esa forma se apresuro y dijo - me gusta, no pares

Sakura siguió con las caricias en la espalda de Sasori, el pelirrojo se puso de rodillas y se quito la franela de dormir, regreso a su anterior posición y se apresuro a desabotonar la camisa que le presto a Sakura, volvió a besar a la peli rosa y admiro el cuerpo de Sakura, la chica se sonrojo ante la observación de Sasori y apresuro a cubrirse

-no lo hagas eres hermosa- dijo Sasori apartando las manos de Sakura- ese bracier es lindo- dijo

Sakura llevaba un bracier negro con encajes blancos, sexy para los ojos de Sasori

Sakura se lo desabrocho, para la suerte de Sasori se desabrochaba al frente, era una escena muy erótica para los ojos del Akasuna, pues Sakura se desabrochaba lentamente el bracier con él de rodillas sobre ella mientras se delineaba con su lengua su labio inferior, si definitivamente seria una noche inolvidable esa escena que le regalaba Sakura causaba fuertes punzadas en su miembro, con el bracier desabrochado El Akasuna comenzó a lamer y chupar ese par de botoncitos rosa como si fuera un lactante y necesitaba su leche, Sakura empezó a gemir de una manera suave, y dulce

-pareces un neko- dijo Sasori con en botón rosa de Sakura entre sus dientes

Sakura se sonrojo por lo que dijo Sasori, pero comenzó a gemir mas fuerte y a ronronear, el concepto excito mas a Sasori

-eres una linda gatita, ronronea para mi- dijo el Akasuna en el oído de la chica

-prrrr, *ronroneo*, prrrr, *ronroneo*, prrrr, *ronroneo*, prrrr, *ronroneo*,- Sakura quería darle placer a Sasori y con esa fuerza que descubrió que poseía cuando tenia 14 años se puso sobre Sasori y le dijo al Akasuna en un susurro en su oído

-Yo también quiero ver como sabe tu piel- mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Sasori y descendió por su cuello lamiendo y chupando, siguió bajando y llego hasta un pezón y hizo lo mismo que Sasori hizo con ella, mordía, chupaba y lamia, ganándose como premio jadeos y gruñidos por parte de Sasori, se guio bajando, desde hace un buen rato sentía un bulto chocar contra su muslo, y sabia muy bien lo que era, por algo decían que era una chica muy lista además de algo servía leer Yaoi , sabia a la perfección que ese lugar era el mayor punto de placer, lamio sobre la tela del pantalón Sasori no creía lo que veía su Sakura comenzaba a bajarle los chores junto a los bóxer Sasori quedo completamente desnudo

-No es justo, eres una gatita mala, desnúdate tú también- dijo Sasori con un puchero

-que decías sobre esas caras?- pregunto Sakura con ironía

Sakura se levanto en la cama con Sasori en medio de sus piernas y se bajo el short y este callo fácilmente pues no era su talla, quedo solo en su bikini negro con encajes blancos y se lo bajo lentamente. Sasori jadeo ante la escena, Sakura bajo hasta el miembro se Sasori y paso su lengua por toda la longitud del miembro de Sasori, el Akasuna gruño de placer, Sakura tomo el miembro de Sasori con su mano y comenzó a chupar la punta del miembro, para Sasori era una deliciosa tortura quería que se lo metiera todo a la boca

-te gusta verme sufrir ¿verdad Gatita?-

-Nyaaa, nos conocimos y nos hacíamos bromas pesadas tu que crees?-

Sakura engullo completo el miembro de Sasori, chupando, pasaba su lengua y las partes que no le entraban a su boca las acariciaba con sus manos, y apretaba los testículos para darle mayor placer a Sasori y asi continuo por largo rato

-ahh mmm, sa… Sakura, apártate me commmg corro-

Pero Sakura no se aparto quería probar la esencia de Sasori, y lo consiguió, Sasori no aguanto y se corrió en la boca de la peli rosa, Sakura trago todo y subió como un felino hasta la cara de Sasori, el pelirrojo lamio los restos de su esencia que caían por las comisuras de la boca de Sakura y luego la beso lujuriosamente

- prrrr, *ronroneo*, prrrr, *ronroneo*, prrrr, *ronroneo*,-

-te toca a ti sentir lo mismo mi linda Gatita- susurro Sasori

Sakura asintió, y se acostó en la cama, Sasori beso todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino, mientras descendía a la entre pierna de la peli rosa, hizo una parada en el ombligo de la chica y metió su lengua simulando penetraciones, Sakura solo se concentraba en gemir, ronronear y en sentir las placenteras caricias que le regalaba Sasori

Llego a la vagina de Sakura y paso su lengua desde el inicio hasta al final y se concentro en el lugar que hizo que Sakura gimiera mas alto, mientras lamia y chupaba, con un dedo penetro a Sakura, esta arqueo su espalda por el dolor

-me duele nyaa-

-tranquila ya pasara-

Sakura asintió y dejo que Sasori hiciera su trabajo allí abajo, Sakura se acostumbro al primer dedo y comenzó a gemir con lo que el Akasuna introdujo un segundo dedo Sakura arqueo nuevamente la espalda

-mhhhaa, ahhh, Sasori… no... Pares-

Sasori aumento la velocidad de los tres dedos que introdujo en Sakura al igual que sus lamidas, ganándose gemidos, jadeos y uno que otro sonido de gato, hasta que Sakura tuvo su orgasmo

-lista?- pregunto el chico

Sakura enrollo sus piernas en Sasori indicándole que estaba segura y ya se sentía preparada para lo que venia, Sasori saco un condón de una de las gavetas lo destapo y se lo puso, y empezó a penetrar a la peli rosa lentamente

-mmmgg- gemia de dolor la peli rosa

Sasori logro entrar completamente, y espero a que su novia se acostumbrara un poco a la situación de sus partes

-has… has estado antes con una chica mmmg ahhhh?- pregunto Sakura sonrojada

-te seré sincerommmg…

A Sakura le sonó a que antes ya había estado con alguien

-se que suena estúpido pero… mnggg- gimió Sasori empezando a moverse lentamente, la estreches de Sakura le encantaba- , esperaba a la indicada, y creo que eres la indicada

Sakura apretaba fuertemente los ojos tratando de no pensar en el dolor que sentía, sus ojos empezaron a botar lagrimas, lagrimas que Sasori lamio, y comenzó a besar a la peli rosa ahogando con sus labios los gemidos de dolor de la peli rosa

La Haruno sentía que se desgarraba por dentro, pero luego sentía dolor y placer mesclado y comenzó a enfocarse en el placer que empezaba a sentir, Sasori se sentó quedando Sakura sobre el, ella misma se penetraba subiendo y deslizándose por el miembro de Sasori

-no… no pares , cabalga gatita, cabalga– decía Sasori sujetando a Sakura de la cintura para que fuera mas rápido, Sakura arqueaba la espalda, hace varios minutos había dejado de sentir dolor y se sentía en una nube de placer

Sakura sentía que algo escurría por sus piernas, era sangre, señal de que era su primera vez, Sasori sentía que iba a explotar, unas fuertes envestidas mas y Sakura llego al orgasmo arqueando la espalda gritando el nombre de Sasori, el Akasuna salió del interior de Sakura se quito el condón y se corrió, quiere llenar el cuerpo de Sakura aunque sea por fuera de su esencia , se acostó en la cama y jalo a Sakura y esta se acurruco en el pecho de Sasori mientras este jalaba la colcha y cubría sus cuerpos desnudos

-Sasori…

-Hpm?

-te amo-

-yo igual mi gatita, también te amo- dijo Sasori besando la frente de Sakura para poder dormir junto a su novia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En un lugar de Suna**

Un chico llegaba a la casa de la peli rosa **(en Suna) **

Toc, toc *tocar puerta*

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mama de Sakura **(no se como se llama ¿Quién me dice quienes son los progenitores de mi linda pelo chicle?)**

**-**en que puedo ayudarlo joven?- pregunto la madre de la peli rosa

-se encuentra Sakura?- pregunto el chico

-disculpa, pero ella ya no vive aquí-

-puede darme su nueva dirección?-

-ella se queda con su tía Tsnade en Konoha-

-a ok gracias- dijo el chico para irse

La mama de Sakura entro a la casa y antes de cerrar la puerta salió para preguntar el nombre del chico pero no había señales de el

**Lejos de la casa de Sakura**

-**asi que te fuiste de Suna, no importa de todas formas serás mía, o dejo de llamarme Ashinaka Atsushi- **pensaba el chico

**To be Continued**….

**N/A:**

***inserte tono de suspenso* CHAN, CHAN CHAAAN…. que le pareció el capitulo en lo personal a mi me gusto, les explico, no hallaba que personaje de Naruto poner para que Sasori no tenga las cosa fáciles, pues amo a todos los personajes de Naruto, puede que le guarde rencor a uno que a otro pero hasta ahí y ahora que escribo sobre Sakura comienzo a quererla también pues saben las juntas **(siente la indirecta Perrotta) **verán en el cap. Anterior salió este personaje Ashinaka Atsushi de mi autoría, ya que el fue cómplice en la Muerte de Sora-Kun y la cárcel toma cierta obsesión por la peli rosa (tipo Yuno de Mirai Nikki) tanto asi que es capas de ir hasta Konoha a buscarla y tratar de conquistarla cof cof acosarla cof cof para asi conseguir su "amor" , y que luego aparezca Sasori reclame y luche por su amor, lemon por aquí y por haya, Sakura recuerda lo que paso, Atsushi le mete ideas extrañas a Sakura, y cosas trágicas de ese estilo, y una que otra tragedia en las parejas secundarias del fic**

**Con respecto a Hinata y Neji, a mi me encanta el NaruHina, pero no quiero cof cof no me dejan cof cof que salgan Naruto y Sasuke por que terminara siendo Yaoi, pero la segunda y mi favorita opción en el NejiHina me encanta es tan Kawai :3 asi que no me maten por esta pareja **

**PD: las demás situaciones en la fiesta las pondré en el próximo cap. Como Flash Back **

**Inner kathee: si amanece muerta yo no fui**

**Midori: por que amanecería muerta?**

**Inner Daimar: te quemaran en la hoguera**

**Midori: pero por que? **

**Inner kathee: lo descubrirás cuando pase **

**Inner Daimar: te recordaremos**

**Midori: malas TnT**

**Se despide Midori Uchiha Phantomhive**


	5. Chapter 5: La Calamidad Inicia

**La Calamidad Inicia**

Sakura Despertó en los brazos de Sasori, sonrió al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero su expresión se transformo en una de pánico

SU TIA TSUNADE LA IBA A MATAR

-Sasori…. Sasori- empezó a susurrar la chica tratando de despertar a su novio

-mmm, 5 minutos mas estoy cómodo- abrazo mas contra su cuerpo a la peli rosa

-Sasori mi tía nos va a matar será mejor que me lleves a mi casa-

-esta bien pero primero desayunamos- dijo Sasori con un lindo puchero

- esta bien-

Ambos bajaron a la cocina a preparar los alimentos, desayunaron una ensalada de frutas sumo de naranja

Se alistaron y partieron a la casa de Sakura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-DONDE ESTARA ESA NIÑA, ACASO NO SABE QUE HORA ES- gritaba Tsnade histérica mientras caminaba por toda la sala

-tranquila esta bien, debe de haberse quedado en casa de Sasori empezó a llover muy fuerte cuando venían asi evitaron cualquier accidente-

-tienes razón Shizune pero ese par me va a oír-

-YA LLEGUE- grito Sakura que acababa de llegar junto a Sasori

-USTEDES PAR DE MOCOSOS ACASO NO SABEN QUE DIA ES, ACASO NO TENÍAN RELOJ QUE SE LES OLVIDO QUE TENÍAN QUE REGRESAR A SUS CASAS- grito Tsnade a todo pulmón con más de una vena en la sien

Los chicos se miraron entre si buscando respuesta, o una forma de huir del discurso de la moral y de la razón que de seguro les daría Tsnade

-es que estaba lloviendo, y había tomado unas copas y no quería sufrir un accidente, mi casa quedaba cerca del lugar y fuimos haya-

Tsnade entre cerro los ojos- esta buen pero no quiero sorpresas dentro de nueve meses

Sasori estaba rojo como su cabello y Sakura pasaba por toda las gamas de colores

Shizune aguantaba la risa

Y Tsnade abrazo a Sakura y dijo: - mi sobrina, que le has hecho depravado- pregunto Tsnade rechinando los dientes

-tía déjalo, yo, yo fui la que la que

-no quiero oír mas del asunto tu ve a tu casa y te veo el lunes en la dirección, y tu Sakura a tu cuarto- ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia y cada quien fue a donde le ordenaron

-¿Qué me perdí?- pregunto Gaara desde la escalera a Shizune

-de todo, por cierto y esa cara?- pregunto Shizune viendo a Gaara que tenia mal humor muy notorio

-nada importante- gruño Gaara y se fue a su cuarto.

Ya en el cuarto de Gaara se acosta en su cama miro el techo y suspiro

**-que hace el aquí?, debería estar en la cárcel pudriéndose como la rata que es- **pensaba Gaara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**flash back**.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Gaara acompañaba a Hitomi a su casa se topo con la escena que jamás quiso presenciar en su vida de un bus que llegaba de Suna se bajaba la persona que jamás pensó ver en Konoha

- Ashinaka Atsushi…- susurro Gaara

-¿sucede algo? –pregunto Hitomi

-si, algo muy grave ¿me haces un favor?- pregunto Gaara

-si claro- dijo la chica algo asustada por la reacción de Gaara

-ves ese chico que se baja del bus el de cabello azul?-

-si- dijo la chica sin entender

-quiero que vallas con el lo abraces y finjas que es alguien que tu conoces y si te dice que lo confundes pregúntale su nombre, has lo que sea pero quiero que consigas su nombre- dijo Gaara tomando ambas manos de la chica

-ok, pero luego me explicas por que hago esto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Gaara solo asintió

Hitomi se acerco al chico que Gaara le indico y se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo

-NII-CHAN ya llegaste espere tanto para poder verte, por que no viniste para mi cumple, y lo mas importante por que no traes a tu novia ya quiero conocerla, eres malo Nii-chan- dijo Hitomi como si de verdad conociera el chico

-**soy una gran actriz, de algo sirve actuar como tu personaje en los videojuegos-**

-señorita disculpe me confunde con alguien mas-

-ahí esta otra vez con que te confundo con alguien más, siempre haces lo mismo si no eres mi hermano mayor entonces quien eres?-

-mi nombre es Ashinaka Atsushi- dijo serio el chico

-de verdad?-

Atsushi asintió

-ese teeeme me dijo que llegaría hoy y me he parado tan temprano para nada- dijo Hitomi con un puchero simulando la cosa- bueno es un mentiroso, disculpe senpai no era mi intención molestarlo

-no se preocupe, si me disculpa me retiro-

Hitomi vio aquel extraño alejarse

**-por que Gaara hace tanto drama por ese chico es muy lindo y respetuoso**-

Hitomi regreso junto a Gaara

-¿y bien?- pregunto Gaara

- Ashinaka Atsushi es su nombre- dijo Hitomi

-no, no, no es imposible se… esto es malo… se supone que debería estar en la correccional de menores de Sunagakure – dijo Gaara con un rostro totalmente diferente, solo se veía angustia y desesperación

-por que?, ¿acaso hizo algo malo?- pregunto incrédula la chica, pues Atsushi se veía decente

-si, es cómplice del asesinato del hermano mayor de Sakura, y era uno de los que molestaba a Sakura, pero no le digas nada a Sakura ella no recuerda nada, además el le dijo a unos de sus amigos que me golpearan …..entre otras cosas-

Hitomi asintió, y guio a Gaara hasta su casa y al llegar le ofreció un te para que se relajara

**-.-.-.-.-.- the end flash.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-**Kami por que pasa todo esto, Sakura merece ser feliz, y yo merezco olvidar eso, aunque tal ves el no sepa que estamos aquí, lo seguiré de cerca tengo que saber que hace aquí aunque me cueste lo averiguare-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego el lunes y como lo dijo Tsnade Sasori fue a la oficina de la directora

-directora Tsnade-

-Sasori pasa, Gaara me dijo que te conto la situación de Sakura- dijo Tsnade seria

Sasori asintió no sabia a donde iba esa conversación

-pasas mucho tiempo con ella, solo te pido que si algo pasa me informes de inmediato, ella puede recuperar sus recuerdos pero no sabemos que efecto tendrá en ella, quiero que la cuides-

-no lo dude-

-muy bien puedes retirarte-

Sasori cerro la puerta de la dirección después de salir de ésta

-**por que me diría eso, acaso Tsnade sabe algo que nosotros no?, todo lo relacionado a Sakura es tan confuso- **pensaba Sasori regreso a su salón de clases

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara estaba en su salón tranquilamente esperando a que se dignaran a dar clases estaba aburrido por no decir que estaba que saltaba por la ventana para ver si asi se le quitaba el aburrimiento

-buenos días- se digno en aparecer el profesor de hora – hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, espero que lo recibamos como hay que hacerlo y espero que lo ayuden en la asignaturas-

-hai- respondió el alumnado sin ganas

-muy bien puedes pasar-

Gaara ignoro todo, el tiempo se detuvo para el, su cara era una de total asombro frente a el estaba Ashinaka Atsushi, no había duda era el, su cabello azul sus ojos escarlatas, esa expresión de "jamás e roto un plato", en definitiva era la persona que mas odiaba en el mundo.

-buenos días mi nombre es Ashinaka Atsushi, soy su nuevo compañero de aula espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- dijo Atsushi haciendo una reverencia

Gaara se levanto de golpe de su asiento su expresión era una de total temor, el no podía estar ahí ya era mucha casualidad, no eso no era casualidad algo tramaba en Ashinaka y el lo averiguaría

-le pasa algo señor Sabaku No- pregunto el sensei

-puedo ir a la enfermería? No me siento muy bien- dijo Gaara con la respiración algo agitada realmente se sentía mal ese tipo no era normal, era de temer

-claro ve con cuidado-

Paso al lado del Ashinaka un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo ese tipo no era de fiar, cuando Gaara salió del salón Atsushi plasmo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

-**valla si la putita también esta aquí, al parecer me divertiré más de lo pensado- **pensó aquel ser tan desagradable

Gaara corría por los pasillos su vista se nublaba, jamás le avía agradado ese tipo aun recordaba que le había echo eso junto a sus amigos

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gaara era nuevo en Sunagakure Academy era su primer día de escuela en ese lugar era un alumno prodigio entro al salón su semblante era serio pero por dentro estaba realmente emocionado esperaba hacer amigos.

Después de la primera hora fue a tomar su almuerzo, se sentía observado, miro a varias partes hasta que dio con la mesa de los senpai y ahí lo vio por primera vez su sonrisa era macabra, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, vio que aquel chico que no le sacaba la mirada de encima lo señalaba y decía algo, otros dos senpai lo miraron y no iba a mentir sintió miedo, se levanto a pesar de que aun no había terminado su almuerzo, ya podía retirarse no tenia mas clases asi que a todo lo que le daban las piernas se fue, jamás se había sentido tan intimidado.

Solo faltaban 4 cuadras para ser exactos para llegar a su casa, se sentía aliviado hasta que doblo la esquina, ahí estaban otra ves esas miradas se giro lentamente y vio a tres chicos, liderados por ese chico que le sonreía macabramente, se fueron acercando lentamente, mientras el retrocedía sin dejar de mirarlos hasta qué no aguanto y salió corriendo del lugar, respiraba rápido le dolía el pecho por la forma en que respiraba pero cometió un error se adentro en un callejón sin salida y lo acorralaron.

-valla valla, miren que tenemos aquí al chico nuevo, no deberías andar solo por ahí y menos viéndote tan Uke-

-quienes son?- pregunto temeroso Gaara

-que descortés de mi parte el es Saki Hotaru, el Nosaki Hiroshi y yo soy Ashinaka Atsushi y déjame decirte que desde hoy seremos la peor de tus pesadillas-

Atsushi les dio la orden al par y comenzaron a golpear a Gaara al principio se defendía pero era un caso perdido.

Callo de rodillas y no hizo el intento de levantarse, Atsushi se le acerco

-solo eres una puta que no vale ni un centavo, ni siquiera sabes defenderte-

Hotaru empujo a Gaara contra la entrepierna de Atsushi, eso basto para que Gaara reaccionara

-por que a ustedes prefieran chupar pollas no significa que a mi igual- dijo Gaara furiosos y asqueado, pero el poco valor que adquirió desapareció muy rápido, Hotaru y Hiroshi agarraron por los brazos a Gaara imposibilitando su escape, para que Atsushi golpeara fuertemente su cuerpo.

-te enseñare respeto perra, puede que a mi no me guste chupar pollas pero a ellos si- dijo Atsushi furiosos por que colocaron en duda su hombría

Cuando el trió se canso de Gaara se marcharon riendo como si solo fueran pateado un perro por que les robo un poco de pan

Gaara se prometió no llorar y como pudo se levanto, y con todo su cuerpo lleno de dolor y su rostro lleno de sangre y moretones trato de llegar a su casa, ojala solo lo hubieran golpeado pero no fue asi Hotaru Y Hiroshi hicieron con su cuerpo como si se tratase de la mas vulgar de las prostitutas del burdel mas caro, se sentía humillado y asqueado con su cuerpo, al menos se dignaron a ponerle de nuevo el pantalón, ya no pudo mas y dejo caer sus lagrimas mal contenidas, llego a su casa y su madre grito por desesperación angustia y preocupación, su hermana lloro junto a su madre, su padre y su hermano trataron y trataron para que les dijera que sucedió y quien o quienes habían sido pero Gaara solo callo, no quería recordar el dolor y la repugnancia que sentía al recordar las veces que esos mal nacido se corrieron en su interior, y cómo Atsushi miraba la escena como si fuera algo divertido de ver mientras decía la poca cosa que era, lo violaron y no tenían perdón por lo que le hicieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**the end flash back**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara no pudo mas y callo al suelo, pensó que esa herida había cerrado pero no solo la había guardado en lo mas oscuro de su corazón para tratar jamás recordarla pero no podía olvidar el dolor y asco que sentía por su cuerpo.

Hitomi había pedido permiso para ir al baño y de regreso a su salón se encontró con Gaara tirado en el piso llorando

-GAARA! Que te sucedió?- pregunto angustiada la chica- AYUUUDAA AYUUUDAA- gritaba la chica para que alguien la ayudara no tenia la fuerza suficiente para llevar a Gaara a la enfermería

Kakashi escucho los gritos desde el salón en donde daba clases y salió a ver que pasaba, y se encontró con Hitomi llorando mientras trataba de despertar a Gaara pues el chico había caído desmallado, llamaron a emergencias eso no podía ser algo normal, Hitomi insistió mucho para que la dejaran ir con Gaara, Tsnade le dio un permiso de acompañante junto con Kakashi responsable del cuidado de los chicos

-**Gaara que te paso?- **se preguntaba preocupada Tsnade

Tsnade no quería preocupar a Sakura asi que no le informo nada, por los momentos

Llego la hora del almuerzo y los estudiantes salían despreocupados a comer, nadie sabia de Gaara o de Hitomi, Tsnade se de encargo de que la escuela no estuviera preocupada a lo mejor Gaara solo no había desayunado bien para que eso sucediera.

-alguno de ustedes a visto a Gaara?- pregunto la peli rosa llegando a la mesa donde estaba su novio el resto de los Akatsuki y sus amigas

-no, pero Hitomi también desapareció- dijo Kakuzu

-será que ese par están juntos?- pregunto Hidan con una cara de pervertido

Sakura también creyó eso

-¿oye Ino como te fue en la fiesta?- pregunto tente curiosa

-me fue bien, Shikamaru es gran chico pero lo prefiero como un amigo, decidimos solo ser amigos, digamos que no es mi tipo- dijo Ino para después beber de su jugo de naranja

-y a ti Hinata?-

-a a a mi me me fue bien- Hinata se puso nerviosa no quería contarles lo de su primo, no aun- digamos que... quien es ese chico?- pregunto Hinata el nuevo la había salvado

-no lo se, al parecer es nuevo por que esta solo además jamás lo he visto- dijo Sasori

-**me parece conocido-** dijo Sakura tratando de recordar

-voy a saludarlo- dijo Sakura

-oe Sasori al parecer tu chica se a enamorado de otro-

-cállate Hidan- dijo Sasori cabreado

-tranquilo solo tu me gustas, solo me presentare y lo invitare con nosotros además a nadie le gusta estar solo en un lugar nuevo- dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Sasori para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios, beso que Atsushi vio y no le gusto

Sakura camino lentamente hacia aquel chico su corazón le decía aléjate de el, pero su mente le decía que tenía que ser cortes

-hola mi nombre es Haruno Sakura ¿como te llamas?- dijo amable la peli rosa

Atsushi se sorprendió-**no me recuerda, pero por que, acaso olvido todo lo sucedió, acaso olvido que yo mate a su hermano, ¿pero porque?- **pensaba sorprendido el Ashinaka

-yo soy Ashinaka Atsushi- el peli azul penco que Sakura lo recordaría con solo decirle su nombre pero no solo sonrió

-quieres sentarte con nosotros?- pregunto decente la peli rosa

-claro- **ahora que no me recuerda podre conquistarle, y hacer con ella lo que no pude hacer antes-** pensó Atsushi pero recordó el beso de Sakura con el pelirrojo

-etto Sakura quien es el pelirrojo al que besaste?- pregunto fingiendo timidez

-es mi novio-

-**listo pelirrojo de mierda considérate muerto-** pensó Atsushi disgustado por la respuesta de la peli rosa

-chicos el es Ashinaka Atsushi- dijo Sakura alegre

Todos sonrieron y se presentaron alegres, Sasori se presento solo para no parecer un tonto, por que su sangre se helo de inmediato _ "Ashinaka Atsushi" _ese nombre resonaba en la cabeza de Sasori

-**ese es el nombre del novio de la chica que asesino al hermano de Sakura, tengo que averiguar si es el-** pensaba Sasori

-y de donde eres Ashinaka-Kun?- dijo Sasori fungiendo cortesía

-de Sunagakure-

-de verdad yo igual- dijo la peli rosa sin una sospecha de quien era ese chico

-y donde estudiabas antes de venir acá?- sigue preguntando Sasori

-en Sunagakure Academy… pero repetí un año por que falte a muchas clases-

-de verdad yo vengo de haya también- dijo Sakura alegre

-y por que faltaste a muchas clases?-

-Sasori cualquiera diría que te interesa este chico- dijo burlón Hidan para librar el tenso ambiente, los demás rieron, pero Sasori no y noto esa extraña forma de mirar a Sakura su mirada era macabra, ya no había duda el era aquel chico participe de lo que sucedió esa noche

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gaara despertó desorientado, Hitomi s abalanzo sobre el

-estas despierto me tenias preocupada, ¿que sucedió?-

-el esta aquí, Atsushi esta aquí, en la escuela en mi salón, tengo que averiguar que quiere por algo esta aquí- Gaara se estaba agitando otra ves

-shhh tranquiló Gaara mírame yo te ayudare pero algo me dice que el a ti también te hizo algo ¿dime te lastimo?- pregunto Hitomi preocupada

Gaara se desplomo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Hitomi lo abrazo y lo consoló, Gaara le conto lo que le hicieron el primer día de clases en Sunagakure Academy

-Gaara llora si crees que eso te hará sentir mejor- Hitomi consoló a Gaara hasta que las lagrimas dejaron de salir

-gracias Hitomi, pero me tienes que ayudar a averiguar que quiere ese idiota-

-te ayudare a todo lo que quieras- Hitomi se inclino y deposito un casto beso en los labios de Gaara

Gaara se sonrojo pero le regreso el beso

-**prepara Atsushi no soy el mismo de aquel entonces-**

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6: Sembrando Dudas

**Sembrando dudas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-señor Sabaku No, me alegra que haya despertado- dijo Kakashi entrando en la habitación

-gracias Kakashi-sensei- dijo Hitomi

-¿por qué?- pregunto Kakashi

-por ayudarme con Gaara en la escuela-

-no hay problema, además como no iba oírte si gritabas que ayudaran a Gaara, se nota que te gusta- dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz

Hitomi imito el color de un tomate en su cara

-fuiste tú la que me encontró?- pregunto Gaara

-si ella fue la que te encontró, lloraba y gritaba como loca para que alguien te ayudara- dijo Kakashi disfrutando ver a Hitomi como tomate maduro

Gaara sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía bien con el

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos habían salido de clases y Atsushi iba con el grupo de Sakura y Sasori la casa de Konan estaba de paso a la del pero olvido unos libros en el salón y regreso por ellos, pero no sabía que Sasori lo siguió

Llego al salón de clases se dirigió a su pupitre

-**jodidos libros, aquí están- **pensó y cuando se giró se encontró con Sasori

-se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Atsushi

-eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo Sasori

-a que te refieres?- pregunto dudoso Atsushi no entendía la actitud de Sasori

-se quién eres, pero lo que no se es que haces aquí- dijo Sasori sentándose en el escritorio del sensei

El Ashinaka se sorprendió- que mierda estás hablando?- pregunto cabreado

-sabes si no fueras tan estúpido o idiota, hubieras cambiado tu imagen o tu nombre- dijo Sasori mirando al Ashinaka fijamente

-qué insinúas?- dijo Atsushi con una sonrisa arrogante

-da un mal paso y lo sabré, trama algo y lo averiguare, dame una sola señal de que quieres hacerle daño a Sakura y te daré una paliza que no reconocerás tu rostro cuando acabe contigo-

Atsushi solo se rio como loco de manicomio - ¿tú? Y que planeas, de verdad primero el hermano de Sakura luego la putita de Gaara y ahora tú, Sakura sí que sabe elegirlos, pero no te des mala vida, hare que la linda pelirrosa te odie sin remedio, jajaja, y después de que te odia al fin será mía, ya no tendré que estar con una estúpida niña para al menos molestarla y hacer que me note- dijo Atsushi, de verdad ese chico le salía manicomio

-así que eso planeas, jee' eres estúpido o qué? Ella me ama a mí- dijo Sasori viendo a Atsushi caminar con dirección hacia la puerta

Atsushi se giró para mirar a Sasori- por ahora te ama a ti, te lo diré suave para que entiendas NO-TE-ME-TAS-CON-MIGO a menos que quiera acabar atado a la cama de algún viejo pervertido o mejor muerto- sonrió como si tuviera el poder del mundo

-tu no me conoces, no sabes que tengo o que puedo hacer, además tengo a gente que me apoya sin necesidad de infringirles miedo- abrió la puerta e iba a salir pero sin mirar a Atsushi dijo- no me subestimes- y salió del salón dejando a Atsushi con la palabra en la boca

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura llego a su casa y solo encontró a Shizune que le dijo lo que le había sucedido a Gaara, la peli rosa le dijo que la llevara con su amigo pero en ese momento entro Tsnade y tras de ella entraba Kakashi ayudando a Gaara y Hitomi cargaba las cosas del peli rojo y el sensei

-¡MAPACHE!- dijo la peli rosa corriendo a abrazarlo- ¿qué te paso?

-solo no desayune bien y me sentía mal, iba a la enfermería cuando me desmaye- mintió Gaara a la peli rosa con una sonrisa

-**por qué no les dice la verdad?- **se preguntaba Hitomi

-Hitomi es tarde ¿tus adres saben dónde estás?- pregunto tsunade

-sí, ellos saben que estoy de permiso cuidando un amigo por lo que no me esperan en casa, yo pensé que se quedaría en el hospital- dijo Hitomi avergonzada

-no te preocupes puedes dormir conmigo- dijo Sakura

-bueno si no me necesitan me retiro- dijo Kakashi

-lo acompaño Kakashi- dijo Shizune sonrojada

-bueno yo voy a mi cuarto a dormir- dijo Gaara

En eso Shizune entro y dijo- Sakura te buscan-

Y Sasori apareció- hola linda- saludo Sasori a su novia -¿Hitomi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al darse cuenta de la presencia de la otra chica

-es que estaba con Gaara en emergencias pero ya está de regreso y Sakura me invito a quedarme- dijo Hitomi

A Sasori le sorprendió -**¿acaso Ashinaka tendrá algo que ver?- **se preguntaba el novio de Sakura

-y que te trae por acá?- pregunto Sakura

-la verdad, quería hablar con Gaara- dijo Sasori

-claro está en su habitación, subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerto a la derecha- dijo Sakura alegre de que su novio se lleve bien con su mejor amigo, al fin.

Sasori siguió la dirección indicada llego y toco la perta *toc toc*

-Adelante- se hoyo al otro lado de la puerta- o Sasori que te trae por aquí?- pregunto el menor

Sasori serró la puerta, tomo un banco y se sentó en frente de Gaara y fue directo- dime como es Ashinaka Atsushi

Gaara se sorprendió-** a lo mejor se lo encontró-**

-su cabello es azul cielo y largo como el de Nagato, sus ojos son escarlatas, es alto piel pálida y una risa que te cala hasta los huesos de lo sádica que es ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Gaara

-por qué esta en la escuela y algo me dice que el tubo que ver con tu desmayo- dijo Sasori sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-pues si es...- Gaara fue interrumpido por que alguien toco la puerta-adelante- dijo Gaara

-etto, Gaara te traje la medicina- dijo Hitomi entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si

Gaara asintió tomo la medicina y le indico a Hitomi que se quedara

-como te decía...

-espera acaso ella...

-si Hitomi sabe más o menos- dijo Gaara – veras Atsushi está en mi salón- dijo Gaara- y la sorpresa no me dio un gran gusto- dijo Gaara para después explicarle lo que le hizo Atsushi y sus amigos el día que entro en Sunagakure Academy

-o sea que el desgraciado tiene historial- dijo Sasori hecho una furia- bueno Hitomi y yo como estamos en el mismo salón que Sakura trataremos de no dejarla sola, y que Hitomi sea una chica es bueno, ya que yo no puedo entrar al baño de chicas, y Gaara por mucho que te cueste...

-lo se me toca vigilarlo lo mejor que pueda-

Los tres chicos se miraron entre si no dejarían que Atsushi se saliera con la suya

Sasori se fue al rato no sin antes pasar por los mimos de Sakura

Hitomi y Sakura se fueron a dormir, pero Sakura recibió un mensaje en su celular

Número desconocido

"_hola ¿estas despierta?"_

Sakura

"si, pero ¿quién eres?"

Número desconocido

"_Atsushi Ashinaka"_

Sakura miro el celular sorprendida como había conseguido su número, respondió:

"valla no me lo esperaba pero ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?"

Atsushi Ashinaka

"_fácil, se lo pedí a Hidan c:"_

Sakura

"ya veo, y ¿para que querías mi numero?"

Atsushi Ashinaka

"_es que me caíste muy bien, además eres muy bonita"_

Sakura se sonrojo, y Hitomi lo noto pero como escribía creyó que era Sasori el que escribía, Sakura respondió:

"gracias por lo de linda, pero que tal si hablamos mañana es que hay clases"

Atsushi Ashinaka

"_claro, pero te escribía para decirte que tu novio me amenazo con golpearme si me acercaba mucho a ti, al parecer no le caigo muy bien"_

Sakura

"¿de verada? Lo siento mucho le diré que te pida disculpas"

Atsushi Ashinaka

"_oh Sakura no tiene por qué hacer eso, si o fuera tu novio tampoco dejaría que se te acercaran muchos chicos"_

Sakura

"ok, pero deja de tratarme de usted"

Atsushi Ashinaka

"_claro, bueno que pases buenas noches"_

Sakura

"tu igual nos vemos mañana en la escuela"

Sakura apago el celular

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Martes ese día Sakura fue con Hitomi y Gaara a la escala, el pelirrojo amigo de Sakura ya estaba mucho mejor, pero las miradas de Gaara y Hitomi no le gustaban, no estaba celosa, pero sentía que todos sabían algo que ella no.

Sasori los alcanzo al camino, y otra vez sintió que se miraban cómplices, sentía que le ocultaban algo.

Cuando se acercaban a a escuela Atsushi esperaba a Sakura en la escuela, Gaara, Sasori y Hitomi mataron con la mirada a Atsushi, y Sakura lo noto.

-_**"claro, pero te escribía para decirte que tu novio me amenazo con golpearme si me acercaba mucho a ti, al parecer no le caigo muy bien" **_**al parecer a Sasori no es el único al que le caes mal-** pensó la peli rosa

-Ohayo- saludo el Ashinaka

-Ohayo- devolvió el saludo Sakura, Gaara y Hitomi pasaron de largo ignorando completamente a Atsushi, Sasori se quedó acompañando a su novia

-hpm- dijo Sasori al ver que Sakura le daba una mirada de advertencia

-¿cómo amaneciste Sakura?- pregunto Atsushi andando al lado de la peli rosa, Sakura iba en el medio de los dos chicos

-bien, algo emocionada porque hoy regresa azuma a dar clases de matemáticas...- hablaba la peli rosa

Cuando Sasori y Sakura se dirigían a su salón, se dio un papelito a Sakura en la mano, Sasori no se dio cuenta de eso

Se despidieron de Atsushi, bueno Sakura se despidió de Atsushi y se fueron a su salón

Cuando llego al salón Sakura se sentó en su lugar mientras que Sasori halaba con Deidara, aprovecho que Sasori no estaba a su lado y reviso lo que le dio Atsushi

"_Sakura sé que se debe ver raro pero quiero invitarte un helado en la tarde NO ES UNA CITA solo quiero mostrarte algo que debes saber, y no te va a gustar, si aceptas te espero después de clases en el centro comercial en la pastelería y heladería arcoíris de sabor"_

Sakura estaba intrigada, tal vez ir con Atsushi le resolvería sus dudas, pero algo le dijo que después de eso nada bueno pasaría

**Y no se equivocaba**

Pasaron las horas volando, en el almuerzo no pasó nada de otro mundo, solo que Hinata estaba pegada al teléfono, Ino era Ino hablaba y hablaba, Sasori miraba feo a Atsushi al igual que Hitomi y Gaara, y bueno Hidan gritaba Kakuzu le pegaba, si todo normal

Llego la salida, Sasori la acompaño hasta su casa y se fue de una vez Sakura le dijo que necesitaba estar sola, Sasori comprendió

Sakura se alisto y se dirigió al lugar que Atsushi le indico, solo esperaba que ese mal sabor a la boca se debiera a la comida del almuerzo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasori?- dijo Gaara

-Gaara, Hitomi ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Sasori

-Gaara recibió un mensaje de Sakura para que viniéramos a la fuete del centro comercial- dijo Hitomi

-yo recibí uno igual- dijo Sasori

-mira esa chica trata de llamarnos- dijo Gaara señalando a una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que movía los brazos como loca mientras corría hacia ellos

-etto se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Sasori

-sí, pero ¿quién es ella?- dijo la chica saludando con la mano a Hitomi

-no te preocupes ella es mi novia- dijo Gaara

-bueno, verán lo que tengo que decirles es que...- no termino de decir nada cuando estaba besando a Sasori desesperadamente se prendo de su cuello, Gaara y Hitomi estaban en shock que traía esa tipa, la chica se separó de Sasori y jalo a los tres chicos con dirección a los cines, Sasori, Gaara y Hitomi solo se dejaron guiar no salina de su asombro, cuando ya estaba en los cines Sasori se soltó del agarre de la chica y le dijo

-¿qué mierda te pasa? ¿por qué me besas?- dijo Sasori

-por nada en especial, yo solo hice lo que me ordenaron nada en especial con ustedes- la chica saco un celular marco unos números y le dio a llamar- Nii-chan ya hice el trabajo que me pediste- colgó y le dijo a los chico- muy bien los dejos, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer ya me voy- dijo la chica despidiéndose de los tres chicos que estaban algo idos

-¿quién te pidió que hicieras esto?- pregunto esta vez Gaara

-déjame decirte que no soy una soplona, sayonara- dijo la chica para correr y perderse entre la gente

-¿quién me explica lo que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Hitomi

-déjame decirte que ni yo entiendo- dijo Sasori

-menos yo- dijo Gaara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura estaba sentada en una de las bancas de "arcoíris de sabor" cuando Atsushi llego

-¿has esperado mucho?- pregunto

-no, acabo de llegar y bien ¿que querías mostrarme?- pregunto la peli rosa

-solo no te lo tomes tan mal- dijo Atsushi fingiendo pesadez

Sakura asintió y Atsushi señalo por el vitral del local y lo que Sakura vio fue...

se veía Sasori mirando a todas partes, cuando llegaron Gaara y Hitomi, comenzaron una plática corta cuando Gaara señala apuntando a una chica que se acercaba a los tres chicos, llega y habla un poco con ello cuando se lanza a los brazos de Sasori para besarlo Gaara y Hitomi miran la escena y no dicen nada solo se miran entre ellos, la chica se separa de los labios de Sasori para llevarse a los tres hacia los cines, estaba más que claro era una doble cita, Sakura comenzó a derramar lagrimas no lo podía creer, en eso Atsushi recibe una llama

-disculpa Sakura, debo atender es mi hermana-

Sakura asintió y Atsushi contesto

-dime Akane,

"_Nii-chan ya hice el trabajo que me pediste"_

Excelente, nos vemos en la casa- dijo Atsushi, para después colgar

-Atsushi quiero ir a mi casa, ¿puedes llevarme?- pregunto Sakura con la grimas en todo su rostro

Atsushi le limpio el rostro con sus pulgares y dijo- Sakura yo no quería mostrarte esto, pero recuerdas que te dije que tu novio me amenazo con alejarme de ti- Sakura asintió – era por esto lo vi con esa chica después de clases, me dijo que si te decía algo me golpearía para hacerme olvidar todo-

-¿y cómo... explicas...lo de... de Gaara y Hitomi?- pregunto Sakura

-acaso no viste el parecido de Hitomi con esa chica, tu dijiste que eras de Sunagakure Sasori conoce de mucho antes a Hitomi tal vez es su hermana-

-no creí.. qué.. Me pudieran... hacer esto- dijo Sakura abrazando a Atsushi

-**eso Sakura, odia a Sasori, y confía solo en mí, en nadie más que en mi-** pensaba Atsushi viendo a Sakura llorar en su pecho

-vamos te llevare a tu casa, no queda muy lejos de aquí, te hará bien caminar- dijo Atsushi

Sakura solo se dejó girar

Llegaron a la casa de la peligrosa Atsushi solo la acompaño hasta el portón, rechazando la invitación de Sakura a pasar no quería arriesgarse a ser reconocido, le costó mucho entrar en la escuela sin que Tsnade lo reconociera

-bueno, descansa bonita- dijo Atsushi para darle un beso en la frente a Sakura

Sakura asintió y se adentró a la casa

-**no te acostumbres a los besos en la frente Sakura- **pensó Atsushi alejándose de la casa

Sakura subió a su habitación esquivando a todo ser viviente que rondaba en esa casa, cerró con seguro la puerta y se derrumbó permitiéndose llorar

Gaara llego como a las nueve a la casa, en el cetro comercial con Sasori y Hitomi trataron de pensar que le paso esa chica, subió con pesadez las escaleras cuando estuvo paso cerca de la puerta del cuarto de Sakura ésta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una Sakura con rastros de lágrimas y una mirada furiosa

-les encanto verme la cara ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura sin emoción alguna en su voz

-qué?- solo dijo eso Gaara no entendía nada

-vi como Sasori besaba a la hermana de Hitomi, como se iban los cuatro al cine, eso era lo que me han escondido todo este tiempo, son unos miserables- dijo Sakura sin rastro de sentimiento en su voz

-quien te dijo eso?- pregunto Gaara

-nadie me lo dijo lo vi todo, Atsushi me lo enseño, por eso les cae tan mal porque sabía su secretito, sabes que los odio a los tres- dijo Sakura para cerrar la puerta con un portazo

Todo quedo claro para Gaara, fue el miserable de Atsushi el que había planeado aquello

Sakura lloraba, tomo su celular, marcó el número de Sasori llamo se secó las lágrimas y espero a que le atendiera

-_¿diga?-_

-terminamos- dijo Sakura

-_¿qué? Espera Sakura ¿eres tú?_

_-_terminamos, espero que te diviertas con la hermana de Hitomi-

-_Sakura, pero que dices, que te pasa, ¿por qué terminas conmigo?-_

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, suficiente con que sepas que terminamos- dijo Sakura colgando la llamada tiro el teléfono en alguna mesa del cuarto, se metió en su cama se hizo un ovillo y lloro hasta que se quedó dormida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasori no creía lo que acababa de oír, Sakura termino con el pero ¿por qué?

En eso entro otra llamada en su celular

-¿Sakura?

-_no, es Gaara, ¿por qué creías que era Sakura?_

_-_me acaba de llamar para terminar conmigo pero no sé por qué-

-_yo creo saber por qué-_

_-_dilo, no te lo guardes- decía Sasori por el teléfono, las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos haciendo que viera todo borroso

-_ella vio el beso que te dio esa chica en el centro comercial, Atsushi se lo enseño, él fue que la envió a hacer eso, para separarnos de Sakura, dijo que nos odiaba-_

_-_maldito Atsushi me las va a pagar esto no se va a quedar así si piensa que se la voy a dejar fácil se equivoca- las lágrimas ya descendían por el rostro de Sasori

-_cuanta conmigo, ese maldito también me debe unas cuantas- dijo Gaara al otro lado de la línea_

**Continuara….**

"**los celos son las hermanas del amor...**

**Del mismo modo que el diablo es el hermano de los ángeles."**

_**Boufflers**_


	7. Chapter 7: Falsa Imagen

**Falsa Imagen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se levantó se la pasó la noche llorando si alcanzo a dormir un par de horas fue mucho, se ducho se arregló para ir a la escuela, en su rostro se notaba la tristeza y la decepción mas el cansancio por no haber dormido la noche anterior, preparo su mochila con las cosas necesaria para las clases de ese día, pediría un cambio de puesto en el salón de clases, otro compañero de mesa, pedir cambio de clase seria darle mucha importancia a Sasori, bajo a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, pro cuando llego vio a Gaara, sus ganas de ingerir alimento se esfumaron, solo preparo un bento y se marchó a la escuela sin siquiera decirle buenos días a Gaara

-**lo siento Sakura, si tan solo recordaras, pero te prometo que te cuidare aunque me odies- **pensó Gaara al ver a la pelirrosa salir sin mirar atrás.

Sakura llego a la escuela y se encontró con Sasori que la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela ella solo lo ignoró y siguió caminando

-Sakura espera, mi vida...

-no me vuelvas a llamar así- dijo Sakura apretando los dientes

-Sakura si terminas conmigo por lo del centro comercial es que bueno...

-¿sabes por qué termino contigo y te atreves a dirigirme la palabra?- pregunto la peli rosa indignada

-Sakura yo a esa chica no la conozco, ella se me lanzo encima, Sakura, Sakura, pero no te vayas...

Sakura caminaba para alejarse de Sasori, pero el pelirrojo la jalo por un brazo para que se detuviera

-déjame explicarte, sabes que yo te amo a ti- dijo Sasori con una expresión dolida

-si realmente me amaras no estuvieras besándote con otra, y lo peor es que Gaara y Hitomi lo sabían, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta? ¿Crees que te perdonare y ya?, eso no es fácil, déjame en paz y no me dirijas la palabra- dijo Sakura deshaciendo el agarre de Sasori bruscamente para marcharse

Sasori se quedó ahí viendo a Sakura alejarse, solo atino a apretar los puños cuando vio que Atsushi llegaba junto a Sakura y la abrazaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura, ¿cómo estás?- pregunto Atsushi abrazando a Sakura

-mal, no puedo creer que fui una tonta- dijo Sakura escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Atsushi

-shhh, pequeña no digas eso, no eres ninguna tonta, solo no elegiste bien- dijo Atsushi levantando el rostro de Sakura y secando unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por eso ojos jades

-tienes razón será mejor que valla a clases, ¿puedo almorzar contigo?, no quiero estar con Sasori, y luego me acompañas a mi casa, hoy solo tenemos clase en la mañana- dijo Sakura mirando el suelo

-claro que si pequeña, no tienes por qué preguntar- dijo Atsushi besando la frente de Sakura para despedirse

-**hay pequeña si supieras lo que me cuesta controlarme para no violarte aquí mismo, pero todo a su tiempo, ya casi caes en mi red- **pensó Atsushi mientras se dirigía a su salón

Sakura entro a su salón y vio que Sasori ya estaba en el salón, en su mesa, mesa que compartía con ella, Sakura fue con Deidara y lo saludo

-hola Sakura que tiempo sin verte- dijo Deidara muy feliz de poder ver a su amiga

-eso debería decir yo después de la fiesta desapareciste- dijo Sakura algo feliz, ella ya sabía que Deidara era novio de Itachi, ella lo presencio y tiene evidencia.

-si es que fui con mi familia a visitar a mi hermano menor, el está en un internado con el hermano menor de Itachi, fuimos a visitarlo- dijo feliz el rubio

-si me alegra, pero hablando como locos, oe ¿Zetsu?-llamo la atención del bicolor que estaba al lado de Deidara

Zetsu solo hizo una señal, para que la pelirrosa supiera que es escuchada

-¿te molestaría si te pidiera cambiar de haciendo?, es que no quiero sentarme con Sasori- dijo la pelirrosa algo apenada

-claro no hay problema, ¿es una típica pelea de parejas?- pregunto Zetsu con una ceja alzada

-él y yo no somos nada- dijo la pelirrosa lo suficientemente alto para que Sasori escuchara

-**cálmate Sasori, la recuperaras, por ahora solo cálmate, eso te pasa por descuidado- **se decía internamente Sasori para darse consuelo

Deidara se sorprendió por lo que dijo la pelirrosa, desde que Sasori había iniciado relación con Sakura ya no era el mismo amargado de siempre y que terminaran, algo grave estaba pasando y lo averiguaría

Sakura se sentó en lo que era su nuevo lugar junto a Deidara

Las clases transcurrieron normales, a los sensei no les molesto que Sakura se cambiara de asiento, pues era buen ejemplo para Deidara, porque cada vez que el rubio se quedaba dormido o se entretenía Sakura lo despertaba y le daba una regañina mejor que la de los sensei, y el rubio había tomado apuntes y eso era algo difícil de lograr.

A la hora del almuerzo Deidara iba a ir con la pelirrosa pero vio que un chico nuevo la buscaba para tomar el almuerzo con ella, y la forma en que miraba a la pelirrosa no le gusto, y ¿es que Sakura no se daba cuenta de que ese chico la miraba como si fuera una presa o una clase de premio?, era lo que se preguntaba Deidara

-¿muy bien Sasori me vas a explicar que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué terminaron?- pregunto Deidara llegado junto a su amigo, pues este estaba en la azotea no estaba de ánimos para que los demás preguntaran por que no estaba Sakura con el

-con que estas aquí- dijo Gaara llegando al lugar con Hitomi

-¿desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Gaara y con Hitomi?- pregunto Deidara, se nota que no entendía la situación

-para decirte lo que pasa debo tener la aprobación de los demás involucrados- dijo Sasori

-ellos también están involucrados ¿incluso Hitomi?- dijo Deidara con una ceja alzada

-¿qué insinúas?- pregono Gaara celoso, mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Hitomi por la cintura

A Deidara solo se le escucho un "O"

-veras- empezó Sasori- ese chico que esta con Sakura es una escoria, una basura de persona, esta demente, tiene una especie de obsesión con Sakura desde que la conoció en Sunagakure-

los chicos le explicaron a Deidara lo que había sucedido cuando Sakura y Gaara estudiaban en Sunagakure Academy, desde el asesinato de sora el hermano mayor de Sakura, los acosos y maltratos que recibía Sakura, la violación de Gaara y el estado de amnesia que tenía la peli rosa, y lo que quería Atsushi, Deidara no sabía que cara poner, no creía que existiera tanta maldad en un solo ser, después de explicarle a Deidara quien era el chico nuevo, le dijeron como Sakura termino con Sasori y por qué.

-¡pero si es un maldito!- exclamo Deidara

-eso lo sé desde hace mucho- dijo Gaara

-¿pero no creen que sería mejor contarle todo esto a un adulto?- dijo Deidara

-pero que harían ellos, solo hablarían con Atsushi y el la pagaría con alguno de nosotros por soplones- dijo Sasori conteniéndose

-pero ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros?- pregunto Deidara con lógica- acaso tiene super poderes o una varita que arregla todo, solo somos unos niños que quieren hacerse los fuertes, tenemos que buscar a alguien que nos ayude, tsunade tiene todo el derecho de saber que sucede con su sobrina, además ella sabrá que hacer-dijo Deidara prácticamente regañando a el trio

-tienes razón, pero hay un problema- dijo Hitomi

-¿cuál?- preguntaron al unísono los chicos

-el estado de Sakura, no podemos hacer nada si Sakura cree que Atsushi es bueno- dijo la chica del grupo

-tienes razón, y si Sakura recuerda todo no sabremos que reacción tendrá, o como se lo tomara-

-Hitomi tiene razón, pero debemos decírselo a tsunade, ella nos ayudara y será discreta- dijo Gaara

-valla Deidara que bueno que usaste ese cerebro tuyo una vez- dijo Sasori yendo con los demás

-pues claro- dijo Deidara con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció al darse cuenta de que era una burla- OYEE

Los cuatro chicos estaba en la dirección solo esperaban pasar a habla con la directora

-¿chico que hacen aquí?- pregunto Shizune saliendo de la dirección

-buscamos a la directora- dijo Deidara

-están de mala suerte ella acaba de salir a un viaje a Sunagakure- dijo Shizune

-¿Qué?- dijeron los cuatro chicos

-¿pero porque? – pregunto Gaara algo preocupado

-es el padre de Sakura, está muy mal al parecer el accidente le trajo muchas complicaciones, y el coma ha empeorado si no hacen algo rápido puede que entre en estado de muerte cerebral- dijo Shizune con lágrimas en los ojos, ella veía a los padre de Sakura como unos tíos así como Sakura era con sus padres (los de Shizune)

-pero si Sakura me había dicho que estaba recuperándose muy rápido- dijo Sasori preocupado eso devastaría a su querida pelirrosa

-lo sé, hubo algunas complicaciones cuando despertó, porque se enteró que uno de los cómplices de la muerte de sora-kun escapo de prisión- dijo Shizune preocupada por la expresión de temor que tenían los chicos

-es broma, ¿verdad?- pregunto Gaara

-tiene que ser mentira- dijo Sasori

Hitomi abrazaba a Gaara, y Deidara daba palmaditas en la espalda de Sasori, aunque el también las necesitaba

-¿pero por qué reaccionan de esa manera?- pregunto Shizune preocupada

Los chicos se sentaron mientras Shizune le ofrecía agua

-ahora si me dirán que sucede- dijo Shizune asustada, mientras los chicos tomaban aire para lo que iban a decir

-veras el chico que escapo de la cárcel esta aquí- dijo Sasori

-¿pero que dicen? es imposible- dijo Shizune

-no, es verdad él está en mi salón, sé que es el jamás olvidaría su rostro ni su nombre- dijo Gaara con rencor en sus palabras

-llamare a mi padre- dijo Shizune yendo hacia el teléfono

-¿y qué puede hacer el?- pregunto Deidara

-síganme- dijo Shizune mientras entraban al despacho de tsunade- tomen asiento, verán mi padre es una figura muy importante en la sociedad, tiene contactos por todos los lados del mundo él puede ayudarnos a ratificar si el chico que escapo es el mismo que esta aquí en la escuela- dijo Shizune mientras marcaba los números en el teléfono

_-¿diga?-_

-papá, soy Shizune, necesito tu ayuda en algo muy urgente-

-¿_paso algo malo? ¿Les paso algo a ti o a tu madre-_

-No, pero necesito que me busque toda la información sobre el chico que escapo de la correccional para menores de Sunagakure, ese chico cómplice del asesinato de sora-kun- dijo Shizune algo alterada

-_ok, la llevare a la casa de tu madre cuando la consiga así me explicas que pasa, me tienes asustado-_

-claro, te estaré esperando-

*llamada finalizada*

-mi padre llevara la información a la casa cuando la consiga, vamos para la casa-

Los demás chicos asintieron

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-vamos pequeña, no estés así me pondrás triste- decía Atsushi mientras acompañaba a Sakura a su casa iban por el medio de un parque, que al ser la 1:00 de la tarde estaba desierto

-disculpa, es solo que aún estoy algo triste- dijo Sakura

-vamos a los columpios así se te quita un poco- dijo Atsushi tomando a Sakura de la mano y guiándola

Sakura se sentó y se dejó empujar por Atsushi, no iba a mentir, se sentía como una niña sin preocupaciones como cuando vivía en Sunagakure, y su mente la llevo a un recuerdo

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se veía a una pequeña niña d cabellos rosas y un lindo vestido blanco, tenía al menos unos 11 años, estaba en los columpios meciéndose, y su cabello largo se movía de un lado a otro

-pero que tenemos aquí si es la niña pelo chicle, nerkura- decía un chico de cabello azul, ojos rojos piel blanca, que estaba acompañado de otros dos chicos

-déjenme quieta, y no me llamen así, le diré a mi hermano- decía la pelirrosa con un poco de miedo

-dile lo que quieras, total el aún no está aquí- decía un chico de cabellos verde claro y ojos lila

-sí, que no hará el tonto de sora- dijo el otro chico de cabellos blancos y ojos negros como la noche

-¿saben que es lo que más me molesta de nerkura?- pregunto el chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos

-¿quee?- preguntaron los otros dos chicos al unísono

-su cabello, así que mis amigas las tijeras nos ayudaran a deshacernos de ese feo pelo- dijo el chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos abriendo y cerrando las tijeras- Hiroshi, Hotaru agárrenla-

El para tomaron a la pelirrosa por los brazos imposibilitando su escape, la pequeña Sakura trataba de liberarse pero no podía eso chicos eran mayores que ella y obviamente más fuertes

El chico con las tijeras se acercó a Sakura tomo un mecho de su lindo cabello rosa jalándolo con mucha fuerza provocando un quejido de dolor por parte de la pequeña mientras los otros reían y lo corto, lo ajito frente a la pelirrosa lo tiro al suelo y lo piso, así cayeron muchos mechones, la pelirrosa no paraba de llorar pero la voz a Sakura al fin le salió y grito

-VASTA ATSUSHI DEJA MI PELO-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-. The end flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-**DETENTE- grito Sakura asustada

Atsushi detuvo el columpio donde estaba Sakura y se arrodillo en frente de ella

-¿qué sucede Sakura estas bien?- pregunto Atsushi solo por preguntar no porque realmente le importara el estado de la pelirrosa

-yo... yo... no sé, me siento mal, me duele la cabeza- dijo Sakura algo shockeada no entendía ese recuerdo acaso ese Atsushi que vio en el recuerdo y el que tenía en frente eran el mismo

-¿quieres ir a mi casa queda cerca?, así te doy algo para el dolor- dijo Atsushi con una sonrisa

-ca-claro- accedió la peli rosa, pero una voz en su interior le decía _no vallas_

Caminaron unas cuadra más allá del parque y llegaron a una pequeña casa color blanco, con un árbol de Sakura a un lado y un hermoso jardín de flores, se veía acogedora, Atsushi hizo pasar a la pelirrosa al interior de su casa, y la hizo esperar en la sala mientras iba por un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza

-**valla, me lo dejas muy fácil Sakura- **pensó Atsushi mientras llegaba a la cocina

Ten poco tiempo Atsushi llego con Sakura le ofreció la pastilla y el vaso con agua, Sakura lo tomo con algo de duda esa vocecita que le decía _huye_ seguía latente, pero decidió ignorarla y la tomo

-¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Atsushi

-no, me siento peor...- dijo Sakura tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos dejando caer el vaso al suelo, en eso la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dando paso a una nueva invitada

-¿Nii-chan que sucede?- pregunto la chica al escuchar vidrió romperse

-tuu- dijo Sakura fijándose en la chica, que aparentemente era hermana de Atsushi- eres la chica que beso a Sasori, pero Atsushi tú me dijiste que podía ser hermana de Hitomi... …pero es tu ... her..ma..na ¿tú lo planeaste?- pregunto Sakura asustada no entendía nada

-Ayame, prepara tus maletas y las de Sakura, pronto le hará efecto la droga- dijo Atsushi frio, su mirada y vos habían cambiado, era la de un completo demente la que portaba ahora, no era lo que Sakura creía

Sakura se levantó del asiento mientras decía - ¿qué me diste?- y trato de correr pero sus piernas no le respondían solo pudo dar unos pasos cuando su cuerpo se debilito y callo a suelo en golpe en seco, su cuerpo no respondía pero aún estaba consiente sintió como Atsushi la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba adentrándola en la casa, viendo como se alejaba la puerta, se sentía mal, dudo de Sasori "_**Sasori sálvame" **_fuel el ultimo pensamiento de Sakura antes de caer en la inconciencia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oigan, donde esta Sakura?- pregunto Shizune cuando llegaron a la casa

-no lo sabemos, Sakura termino con Sasori, y dejo de hablarnos a ritmo y a mí- dijo Gaara con la cabeza gacha

-ella se fue...- en eso Orochimaru entro a la casa

-aquí está la información- dijo entregándole una carpeta a Shizune- ¿dónde está tu madre?- pregunto al notar que su ex esposa no estaba

-esta e Sunagakure, esta con la madre de Sakura, el estado del padre de Sakura ha empeorado al enterarse del escape del chico que te dije- Shizune abrió la carpeta leyó todo- dice que lo ayudaron a escapar pero no tienen una idea de quien pudo haber sido-

-tal vez…. sea la chica que te beso- dijo Hitomi

-si tienes razón- dijo Gaara

-recuerdo que dijo "Nii-chan ya hice el trabajo que me pediste"- dijo Sasori

-tal vez ella lo ayudo, le diré a Kabuto que investigue el historial familiar- dijo Orochimaru

Shizune no sabía si era el chico que los chicos decían así que les mostro la foto que traía el informe- miren la foto ¿es el?- pregunto Shizune

-es el- dijo Sasori

-ese desgraciado esta aquí- agrego Gaara

Hitomi solo asintió

Cuando la foto llego a las manos de Deidara sudo frio era el chico que se fue con Sakura a tomar el almuerzo, y a la salida los vio desde la terraza

-chi...chico, Sakura se fue con el-

-¿qué?- dijeron todos los presentes

-yo lo vi cuando salían de la escuela cuando estábamos en la azotea, creo que Atsushi la acompañaría hasta aquí- dijo Deidara preocupado

-¿a qué hora fue eso?- pregunto Orochimaru

-como al medio día- dijo Sasori

-son las tres, Shizune, llama a Sakura a su celular-

Shizune asintió marco el número de Sakura le dio a llamar pero nadie contestaba, volvió a intentar y nada, la tercera es la vencida y atendieron

-SAKURA ¿dónde está?

-_ella esta indispuesta, pero no te preocupes yo ya cuidare muy bien, y será mejor que le digas al resto que se olviden de ella, pues no la volverán a ver Sayonara-_

**_*_pi, pi, pi***

Las lágrimas descendían por el rostro de Shizune, no podía creer lo que ese desgraciado le había dicho era imposible, que se olvidaran de ella ¿cómo podía decir eso?

-¿Shizune? ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Orochimaru preocupado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hija, él era su padre le había enseñado a mantenerse firme ante momentos difíciles y era hija de Tsnade tenía un carácter fuerte y que estuviera llorando significaban cosas malas

-dijo ...Que, que nos olvidáramos de ella, que estaba indispuesta dijo, dijo... Que no la...volveríamos...A ver- finalizo Shizune llorando amargamente en los brazos de su padre

-esto no puede ser, ¿Sakura donde estás? – dijo Sasori tirando de su cabello mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

Todo era dolor en ese momento

-llorando no lograremos nada, Shizune recuerda de quien eres hija así que contrólate, llama a tu madre y cuéntale todo y dile que no se altere y ponga al tanto a los padres de Sakura, y dile que enviare mi avión privado a buscarla que este lista, Sasori y Deidara vallan a la escuela y revisen el archivo de Atsushi y traten de averiguar donde vive y si lo encuentran llamen a este número -Orochimaru anoto un número en una hojita y se las dio a los chicos- pregunten por Kabuto y pónganlo al tanto y esperen a que el los valla a buscar, Hitomi y Gaara avisen a sus amigos y conocidos en caso de que alguien la haya visto- dijo Orochimaru serio encontrarían a la pelirrosa si porque si

-¿usted qué hará?- pregunto Gaara

-yo alertare a todos los puntos y formas de salida de Konoha y a los medios de comunicación, en caso de que piensen sacarla y llevarla a otro lado, MUÉVANSE- todos se pusieron en marcha

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y muchos recuerdos la golpearon dolorosamente, las constantes burlas en la escuela, las veces que llego herida a su casa por los acoso de sus compañeras, los maltratos de Atsushi, las veces que su hermano la defendió, la muerte de su hermano le cayó como un balde de agua fría lo que creía que era un accidente de auto resulto ser un asesinato, recordó cuando intentó suicidarse, recordó todo, no podía ser, había olvidado cosas tan importantes.

-eres un monstruo- dijo la pelirrosa llorando

-valla veo que ya me recuerdas, a que soy el hombre perfecto-

-como puede ser el hombre perfecto alguien que me ha maltratado, humillado, le has hecho daño a mi amigo, y ha sido cómplice del asesinato de mi hermano- dijo Sakura llorando

-yo pienso que soy el indicado para ti-

-¿para qué son esas maletas?- pregunto Sakura viendo varias maletas acumuladas

-pequeña haces preguntas muy estúpidas, nos vamos de Konoha a un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre y al fin podremos ser felices juntos- dijo Atsushi mientras se acercaba a Sakura y jalaba su cuello para besarla, Sakura se resistía al beso, con Sasori se sentía tan bien, pero con Atsushi solo sentía asco, Atsushi mordió los labios de Sakura consiguiendo un quejido de dolor, y aprovecho para meter su lengua por esa cálida boca, al ver que Sakura no cooperaba jalo de su cabello, la pelirrosa correspondió al beso por miedo a que le hiciera daño, lagrimas descendían por ese rostro lleno de tristeza.

Atsushi se separó de la pelirrosa, termino de empacar llamo a su hermana y esta también estaba lista

-muy bien pongámonos en marcha- dijo Atsushi- y Sakura si no colaboras hare que Sasori y toda tu familia y amigos sufra, los matare de la peor manera-

Sakura solo asintió tal vez no regresaría, no vería a su madre y a su padre que estaba en el hospital, a Sasori, sus amigos, familia, pero al menos los cuidaría de Atsushi alejándose de ello.

-aaahh casi lo olvido, para alegrarte más el rato tu padre está muriendo el hospital de Sunagakure, su estado a empeorado- dijo Atsushi para reírse con la risa más sádica y macabra que haya oído antes, risa en la que su hermana lo acompaño

Sakura lloro, Atsushi no le dijo nada, le gustaba ver llorar a la pelirrosa

-**tal vez si no hubiese olvidado mi desgracia no estuviera en esta situación- **pensó la pelirrosa antes de entrar al auto que la llevaría a su nueva vida llena de desgracia junto a esa persona que le gustaba verla sufrir

_"el amor es una locura sagrada un proverbio del renacimiento"_


End file.
